


Décrocher la Lune

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Captivity, Enemies Working Together, F/F, Manipulative Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Médusa a secrètement survécu suite à la complétion du sang noir mais se fait rattraper et enfermer. Seulement, Maka aurait bien besoin d'elle et de ses connaissances afin de faire redescendre Crona de la Lune. Médusa va devoir manipuler prudemment les choses si elle veut arriver à ses fins tout en évitant de se retrouver à nouveau dans un cachot.





	1. Chapter 1

Le serpent ouvrit les yeux et regarda la lune. L'air de la nuit était chargé de folie, le ciel imperceptiblement teinté de rouge et les herbes du chemin agitées par une brise glacée. Sur la route, l'astre lunaire faisait scintiller quelques morceaux de métal arrachés à une voiture accidentée. Sa carcasse renversée était tombée dans le fossé, les cadavres encore frais à demi échappés du ventre de fer.

Silencieusement, la créature s'avança. Des éclairs de douleur fantôme la parcouraient, souvenir distant des membres tailladés maintes fois par l'épée noire de sang façonnée de ses propres mains. Elle avait beau s'être débarrassée de son corps comme d'une mue pour échapper à la mort, l'âme se souvenait et la douleur persistait.

Cet accident de bord de route était un coup du destin. Dans son état, prendre possession d'un être vivant aurait été trop risqué. Elle en aurait sûrement péri si l'humain s'était débattu.

Elle s'infiltra dans la bouche de la jeune femme sur le siège passager et le monde commença à tourner, se déformer, s'obscurcir et rétrécir. Bientôt, du sang chaud se mit à nouveau à couler dans ses veines et ce fut à travers des yeux humains qu'elle pu observer le sinistre ciel étoilé. Tous ses sens à l’affût, elle écouta la nature qui l'entourait, murmurant à travers les feuilles des arbres. Alors au loin, très loin, elle sentit le vent de folie, de chaos et de renouveau qui entraînait Crona toujours plus vite vers le Grand Dévoreur, dans les plus grandes hauteurs que l'humanité ai jamais pu imaginer. Rien ne serait plus pareil après ceci.

Médusa avait réussi son pari.

 

* * *

 

Ce furent ses congénères qui la trouvèrent et la capturèrent. On l'enferma au bagne des sorcières sans un mot, la décision semblait avoir été prise immédiatement, apparaissant comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Avec le recul, l'expérience n'avait pas été la pire qu'elle ait connu.

Les longs barreaux de fer, enduits de magie, encerclaient les cellules en une longue suite de cages, un kaléidoscope de barrières donnant la nausée. Elle pouvait cependant observer les prisonniers autour d'elle et discuter avec les plus proches d'entre eux ou même asticoter les gardiennes au masque de loup quand elle avait besoin de se distraire.

À travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, la nuit, Médusa observait les contours de la lune dont le disque noir d'encre peinait à renvoyer la lumière du soleil.

Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de réfléchir en priorité à un moyen de s'échapper mais elle avait d'abord voulu se renseigner sur la situation actuelle et ce que signifiait l'apparence nouvelle du satellite naturel. Elle avait réussi à arracher des informations à ses geôlières après plusieurs semaines d'efforts mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer si l’emprisonnement de Crona et Asura au sein de la masse de sang noir constituait un bon résultat ou un échec.

Plus surprenante était la révélation que Shibusen et les sorcières s'étaient alliés pour défaire le Grand Dévoreur.La pensée était absolument absurde mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le nouveau Shinigami et la Doyenne semblaient décidés à faire marcher cette idée. Cela avait fait rire Médusa, au début, de se demander où cela pourrait bien les mener. Puis ses congénères avaient commencé à discuter de sa mutation probable dans une des prisons de l'organisation.

Afin de montrer leur bonne volonté, les sorcières avaient révélé l'identité de tous les prisonniers du bagne et Shibusen avait demandé à prendre en charge certains d'entre eux. Le conseil et les gardiennes avaient exprimé une certaine réluctance à l'idée de devoir leur confier quelques uns de leurs détenus particuliers mais Médusa n'avait pas fait partie de ceux-là.

Ainsi s'était-elle retrouvée pour la seconde fois dans un des cachots souterrains de Death City.

 

* * *

 

Elle se réveilla avec la tête lourde, l'esprit embrumé dans un brouillard qui ne la quittait plus. Plusieurs heures étaient chaque jour nécessaires pour que ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité moite qui l'entourait. Cependant, l'habitude lui permettait de deviner la distance des murs de la cellule. Elle connaissait par cœur la forme des lourdes pierres qui l'entouraient et le contenu des runes magiques gravées dans la roche. La seule source de lumière filtrant dans la pièce, par dessous la porte, était la lueur tremblotante des chandeliers du couloir attenant.

Au tout début, Médusa avait compté sur l'importance de son savoir pour lui offrir une issue de secours mais les jours s'étaient enchaînés, transformés en semaines puis en mois sans qu'on vint la chercher pour l'obliger à révéler ses secrets. Shinigami aurait pu sans problème décider d'interdire la moindre visite à la sorcière, la condamnant à pourrir dans ce trou humide jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublia finalement et qu'elle mourut. Ce qui s'avérait une perspective bien sinistre et ironique, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour détruire le statu-quo du monde. Et si malgré son affaiblissement elle parvenait par miracle à garder jusque dans ce corps mort tous ses pouvoirs de sorcière, son calvaire durerait alors plusieurs siècles.

Elle s'était mise à compter les jours qui passaient en se basant sur son repas quotidien, décidée à ne pas les laisser lui faire perdre la tête. Additionnant mentalement les semaines, puis les mois qui passaient. Pendant plus d'un an son cerveau accumula les chiffres et puis elle commença à perdre le compte, inévitablement. Un jour lui filait sous le nez sans qu'elle pensa à l'ajouter, puis un autre. Sa mémoire se troublait, elle n'était plus certaine des additions qu'elle avait fait. Le temps était devenu uniforme à ses yeux et ses calculs se résumaient à des un plus un, plus un, plus un... Quand on l'emmenait prendre une douche, elle savait qu'une semaine était passée et pouvait reprendre mais chaque semaine semblait similaire à la précédente et parfois elle oubliait d'en ajouter une à son compte. À moins que ce ne furent ses geôliers qui oubliaient de la sortir de sa cellule pour la laver. Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Alors, dans l'horreur de l'attente, de l'enfermement et de l'oubli, de la fatigue qui s’accumulait, elle craignait de perdre jusqu'à sa rage. Ils pouvaient bien affaiblir son corps et endormir son cerveau, tant qu'il lui restait ce feu brûlant au fin fond de son âme, elle pourrait toujours rebondir au moindre espoir de sortir de son oubliette. Tant qu'ils ne tuaient pas son étincelle de vie.

Malgré son utilisation virulente de la folie pour contrer l'influence de Shibusen, Médusa ne croyait pas en sa toute-puissance chaotique et se méfiait de ses effets possibles sur sa propre personne. Un outil aussi pratique ne s'avérait évidemment pas sans dangers. Laisser la folie prendre le dessus dans cette situation lui aurait certes permis d'alléger la dureté du traitement qu'elle subissait en déréglant ses sens et atténuant sa capacité à ressentir la douleur mais les dégâts sur sa psyché seraient difficilement réversibles. Il aurait été idiot de tenter quoi que ce soit sur des bases aussi auto-destructrices, bien qu'elle commençait à être habituée aux plans impliquant sa propre mort.

L'ennui fatiguait son corps et son esprit. Pour ne pas laisser ce dernier vagabonder vers des idées néfastes, elle se résignait à somnoler, l'une des seules activités possibles dans son oubliette étroite et humide. Cela acheva de détruire la maigre notion du temps qui lui restait.

À chaque réveil, son corps engourdi était en plus sujet à des douleurs lancinantes. Elle avait bien tenté de continuer à faire travailler ses muscles mais la lassitude, la fatigue et le temps passé enfermée avaient vite détruits tous ses efforts. Elle se contentait d'étirer ses membres dans la mesure du possible, pour quelqu'un d’enchaîné de la tête aux pieds. La douche qu'on lui laissait prendre une fois par semaine était une occasion de constater les dégâts de son emprisonnement sur son corps nu et malingre.

Des bruits de pas étouffés l'arrachèrent à ses efforts pitoyables d'exercice physique. L'heure du repas lui semblait encore lointaine mais sa boussole interne était tellement détraquée qu'elle ne pouvait plus être certaine de rien à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'un misérable allait la rejoindre dans un cachot voisin, à moins qu'on ne vint chercher un prisonnier particulier, mort dans sa cage ou juste à peine assez vivant pour qu'il pu quitter les lieux, traîné par deux gardes.

Quand les paires de chaussures s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte, bloquant en partie la ligne de lumière filtrant sur le sol, Médusa ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il fallut qu'elle entendit le cliquetis des clefs qu'on examinait avant de les insérer dans la serrure pour que le sang se mit à battre à ses tempes et que son cœur, qu'elle croyait presque s'être éteint, tonna lourdement dans sa poitrine.

 

* * *

 

On l'amena dans la salle au sol carrelée des douches mais ce n'était pas le bon jour, Médusa en était vaguement consciente.

Alors que les gardes se contentaient habituellement de laisser la sorcière une bonne minute sous le jet d'eau froide sans la toucher, ils semblaient décidés à la laver correctement cette fois-ci. Elle retint sa respiration tandis qu'on frottait sans ménagement un bloc de savon contre la crasse collée à sa peau. Son cerveau ensommeillé essayait de déterminer ce qui avait causé ce changement dans son quotidien infernal.

Qu'on eut besoin de ses talents, après tout ce temps enfermée, semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai mais la situation extérieure avait entièrement pu changer depuis son emprisonnement. Peut-être avait-on simplement décidé de finalement l'exécuter. Le calvaire de ces indénombrables mois passés à attendre semblait encore accru à cette idée. Médusa n'aurait pas été dérangée à l'idée de mourir pour sa cause, elle s'y était préparée maintes fois déjà mais tout ce temps perdu pour rien l'écœurait. Quelle erreur elle avait fait, de ne pas davantage se préparer à cette éventualité. Elle y avait songé maintes fois évidemment mais sans sa magie ou ses serpents, qu'on lui avait arraché dès son arrivée, elle n'avait pas vu d'issue. Sa seule chance aurait été de compter sur ses capacités physiques et le moindre instant possible d’inattention de la part de ses geôliers lorsqu'ils l’emmèneraient sur l'échafaud. Le moment n'était jamais venu et son corps avait été détruit de l'intérieur petit à petit. Elle pouvait en admirer les dégâts alors même qu'on l'essuyait sommairement avec une serviette.

On lui fit enfiler une tenue blanche et des souliers avant de la conduire aux escaliers. Lentement, ils entreprirent la montée des marches, en direction de la surface. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent cependant avant que Médusa n'ai pu voir la moindre fenêtre. Ils la firent rentrer dans une pièce éclairée par des luminaires à grille, laissant apparaître les néons d'un blanc cinglant.

La lumière était bien trop forte, elle dut baisser la tête. Ses paupières se pressaient sur ses yeux pour empêcher les rayons d'assaillir sa rétine. Des mains dans son dos la poussèrent vers une chaise et elle s'assit, clignant précipitamment des cils pour essayer de s'habituer aussi rapidement que possible à la luminosité des lieux.

Une autre personne les rejoignit et déposa des documents, ainsi qu'un stylo, sur la table en face de Médusa.

« Nous vous avons amenée ici pour vous proposer une offre de liberté conditionnelle. Veuillez lire ces documents et nous faire part de votre décision. Si vous ne désirez pas signer l'offre, vous serez reconduite à votre cellule. Nous ne sommes autorisés à répondre à aucune question en dehors de détails techniques sur l'affaire présentée. »

Essuyant les larmes ayant perlé au coin de ses yeux à cause de la lumière blanche aveuglante, la sorcière se concentra sur les lignes dactylographiés en face d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade à lui faire mal, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la véracité des dires qu'elle venait d'entendre. On allait la laisser sortir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit abominable et retrouver le monde vivant, chaotique et mouvant.

Le travail qu'on lui proposait semblait terriblement banal, il s'agissait d'assister un étudiant – une étudiante ? – dans des recherches particulières, dont la nature n'était pas explicitement révélée. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de plus important caché derrière cela, cependant Médusa n'en avait cure.

Un périmètre avait été déterminé dans lequel elle était autorisée à se déplacer, des bracelets détecteurs seraient attachés à ses pieds et pourraient être explosés à distance si elle s'éloignait de la zone assignée. Elle pourrait dire adieu à ses jambes dans ce cas-là.

Médusa sentit un sourire tordu effleurer ses lèvres, le premier depuis une éternité. Les saintes-nitouches de Shibusen n'avaient pas perdu la main dans leurs méthodes douteuses. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ferait avec. Le plus important était de partir d'ici.

Elle lut attentivement le reste des nombreuses règles et détails contenus dans la proposition mais ne posa aucune questions et ne tenta pas de débattre pour changer le moindre point. Ce qu'elle aurait certainement fait si on lui avait offert ce genre de marché plus tôt. Oui, elle se serait battue bec et ongles pour obtenir les possibilités les plus avantageuses, grappiller le moindre bonus et puis finalement leur filer sous le nez. Ils n'étaient pas complètement crétins et se doutaient certainement qu'elle manipulerait le cours de choses dans son sens s'ils lui laissaient croire qu'ils avaient trop besoin de ses services. Peut-être s'agissait-il là d'une des raisons de cette longues attente forcée.

N'ayant pas le cœur à jouer ni l'envie de les tenter de la ramener dans sa prison, elle signa le dernier papier sans hésitation. Advienne que pourra, elle était prête à prendre le premier pas vers sa future évasion.

 

* * *

 

Les vitres teintées de la camionnette lui cachaient le paysage extérieur et elle était mal placée pour regarder par le pare-brise. L'équipe de gardes du corps qui l'accompagnait se tenait prête à agir au moindre de ses mouvements, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait ni se pencher pour observer le décor, ni regarder les informations disponibles au conducteur.

Médusa n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait, ni de quand tout ceci se produisait. Avant de monter dans le véhicule, elle avait pu apercevoir le ciel bleu pâle et foncé d'un début de matinée. Une bonne partie du voyage se fit sur des routes cahoteuses et inconfortables qui, associées aux bruits du véhicule, empêchaient tout repos. Les bracelets qu'on lui avait enfilé aux chevilles frottaient contre sa peau. Une tentative maladroite d'ornementer la face extérieure du métal avait été réalisée afin de cacher la véritable nature de l'objet, cependant aucune décoration n'aurait su faire passer cette chaîne pour un collier aux yeux de Médusa.

Après plusieurs heures, la camionnette ralentit finalement, prenant une allure correspondant à une conduite en ville. Les hommes en costume commencèrent à s'agiter un peu. L'un d'eux montra quelque chose et tous se penchèrent pour observer. Profitant de cette distraction, elle suivit discrètement le mouvement.

Au bout d'une rue, la silhouette d'une jeune femme se tournait dans leur direction. Cheveux long et clairs, probablement la vingtaine et un air vaguement familier. Le regard de Médusa ne s'arrêta cependant pas là mais passa sur les cadrans du véhicule et se fixa sur celui indiquant l'heure et la date du jour. Alors elle sut, enfin, combien de temps exactement elle avait perdu.

La camionnette s'arrêta. Dans un silence maussade, les gardes ouvrirent les portes et firent descendre la sorcière. Il faisait grand jour à présent et le soleil l'aveuglait presque, un vent d'automne manquait de la faire basculer.

En face, la jeune femme qui les attendait les avait rejoints. De loin, sa silhouette banale avait été méconnaissable mais maintenant que Médusa pouvait la voir de près, regarder son visage, la vérité sautait aux yeux. À ses yeux. Verts et reconnaissables entre mille mais pourtant bien différents d'autrefois.

Car dix ans avaient passés, dix ans dans le noir, pendant que le monde continuait de tourner et ce regard aussi calme que déterminé paraissait autant étrange que familier.

Maka prit la valise que lui tendirent les hommes de mains, puis ils réglèrent leur dernières affaires avant de remonter dans la camionnette et repartir sur la route mais les chiffres de la date de ce jour ne cessaient de briller dans l'esprit encore éteint de la sorcière. Dix ans.

 

* * *

 

« Viens. »

Ce fut tout ce que lui dit Maka avant de se diriger vers la double-porte d'entrée de l'immeuble le plus proche. Médusa ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le bâtiment était de construction récente, dans un style laissant deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un complexe d'appartements. Des rangées de boites aux lettres s'alignaient dans le hall principal et une concierge feuilletait un magazine dans un box sur la droite. Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre quand elle les vit passer.

« Oh, Maka. S'agit-il d'une de tes amies ? »

La question parut brièvement embarrasser la jeune femme. Elle s'était arrêtée et balançait la valise entre ses doigts d'une main à l'autre.

« C'est une camarade qui est venue me rendre visite. »

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire la concierge qui reprit sa lecture.

« Tant que vous ne faites pas de boucan, tout va bien. Bonne journée. »

Maka lui souhaita la même chose et elles passèrent ensuite dans la cage d'escalier. Elles montèrent une série de marches avant de bifurquer dans un couloir qu'elles longèrent jusqu'à atteindre la dernière porte. D'une main, Maka farfouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir une clé et leur ouvrir.

À l'intérieur, l'appartement était un une pièce de taille respectable pour un étudiant seul, comportant un coin cuisine ainsi qu'une porte menant à des toilettes et une douche. Excepté pour la kitchenette accueillant four, placards et frigidaire, tous les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques et les livres s'accumulaient même sur le dessus des meubles. Un canapé dépliable semblait servir de lit et cette partie chambre à coucher était séparée du reste par deux des plus imposants meubles bibliothèques, placées parallèlement au lit de fortune, au centre de la pièce.

Son hôte posa la valise contre une armoire et déplaça quelques livres avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine et ouvrir son frigo.

« Tu as faim ? Je vais faire à manger. »

Médusa s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil et la regarda d'un œil désintéressé mettre une casserole sur le feu et préparer ses ingrédients. Aucune tension ne semblait l'habiter alors même qu'elle tournait le dos à la sorcière, sans crainte ni colère. Elle mélangeait nonchalamment des cubes de bouillon à l'intérieur de sa casserole avec une cuillère en bois.

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir de nombreuses questions, n'hésite pas à les poser. »

Le bras appuyé contre l'accoudoir, le menton soutenu par la paume de sa main, Médusa considéra cette proposition soudaine. Elle doutait un peu que la jeune femme accepterait de répondre à tout ce qu'elle avait en tête et il valait sûrement mieux ne pas lui dévoiler toutes ses pensées à travers des questions trop inquisitives. Cependant, elle pouvait tout de même commencer par le plus simple et partir de là pour obtenir des renseignements approfondis.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Maka était en train d'ajouter du riz et des herbes à son potage.

« Sur le campus de l'académie Johnson où j'étudie. Tu en as probablement déjà entendu parler.

— Cette espèce de ville-université ? Elle est réputée pour les opportunités et moyens qu'elle procure à ses élèves, il me semble.

— En effet, la grande majorité des habitants du périmètre sont des étudiants, vivants dans des dortoirs ou des appartements à louer comme celui-ci. Tu es autorisée à circuler n'importe où dans les limites de la propriété, ce qui laisse tout de même un assez bon espace de liberté, au vu de sa taille.

— Il s'agit certainement d'un établissement avec une histoire intéressante mais il y a des universités offrant un meilleur curriculum et qui seraient facilement atteignables, pour un étudiant de Shibusen. »

Bien que les choses aient pu changer, la sorcière était sûre que dix ans auparavant, Johnson faisait partie des rares établissements cotés d'Amérique du Nord à n'être lié à Shibusen d'aucune manière, que ce fut à travers des dons ou les membres de son administration.

En entendant son commentaire, Maka s'était immobilisée quelques instants. Réfléchissant probablement soit à sa réponse, soit aux implications de la question de Médusa.

« Sûrement mais j'ai préféré choisir l'école qui convenait le mieux à ce que je voulais faire. »

La table fut mise tandis que le plat finissait de chauffer. Puis Maka versa le bouillon de riz dans les assiettes à soupe. Médusa se demanda si elle avait été prévenue du type de repas qu'on servait aux prisonniers dans les cachots de Death City et si elle avait donc choisi un plat léger et peu consistant en connaissance de cause.

Manger un repas chaud s'avérait un luxe auquel elle n'avait pas eu droit depuis son enfermement. Quand on lui apportait la bouillie informe et sans goût servie par les gardes chaque jour, celle-ci était sans la moindre exception tiède sinon froide. En comparaison, le subtil arôme des herbes du bouillon semblait déborder de saveurs exquises. Malgré cela, elle n'arriva pas à terminer son assiette, n'ayant pas l'appétit nécessaire pour. Son corps était définitivement dans un état terrible.

Le long du repas, elles continuèrent de parler de choses banales, Maka lui offrant des informations sur le train de vie qu'elle menait et sur l'environnement dans lequel la sorcière pourrait évoluer. Médusa aurait dû écouter attentivement ses dires pour récolter des indices sur une quelconque faille ou faiblesse mais la conversation l'ennuyait et elle fatiguait. Sa tête, soutenue par son bras accoudé à la table, dodelinait et son cerveau s'endormait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Un décalage horaire étrange s'était produit entre les tréfonds de la prison et le monde extérieur.

Quand elle ne put retenir un bâillement, Maka l'invita à aller se reposer et se mit à débarrasser les quelques restes de leur repas. Elle termina la part de Médusa comme si de rien n'était et l'invita à dormir dans son lit-canapé.

« J'ai cours cet après-midi, je rentrerais dans la soirée. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain et tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de l'appartement si tu en as besoin. »

Affalée sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, la sorcière ne répondit pas, déjà à moitié endormie. Son esprit dans le brouillard, pas la moindre petite esquisse d'idée de fuite ne vint la traverser alors qu'elle tombait totalement dans les bras de Morphée.

 

* * *

 

Un plafond inconnu fut la première chose que ses yeux découvrirent en s'ouvrant. Une lumière tamisée laissait transparaître la peinture claire et écaillée par endroits, la pièce semblait bien trop large et éclairé pour qu'elle fut dans sa cellule.

Médusa se redressa dans un sursaut avant de se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait. Elle contourna les petites bibliothèques puis rejoignit la fenêtre de la pièce pour en tirer le rideau et regarder dehors. Le soleil de l'après-midi éclairait la rue goudronnée que traversaient quelques étudiants se rendant à ou quittant un des bâtiments universitaires. Plus loin, le vent agitait les feuilles jaunissantes des arbres plantés à un carrefour. Une vision banale et sans intérêt, dont elle se détourna d'un œil morne.

Son regard dériva sur les reliures des ouvrages soigneusement alignés et lorsqu'un titre particulier attira son attention, elle attrapa le livre et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil disponible pour le feuilleter.

Elle passa tout son après-midi à lire, alternant entre livres de sciences, journaux, magazines, encyclopédies et biographies. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été achetés d'occasion et la redécouverte de l'odeur du vieux papier, oubliée dans la moisissure millénaire des donjons, envoya des frissons de nostalgie dans sa boite crânienne. La sensation sous ses doigt du papier glacé des livres neufs empruntés à une bibliothèque quelconque s'avérait tout aussi étrange à éprouver.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce matin-là son cachot, pas une minute la brume qui avait envahit son esprit ne s'était totalement levée. Même maintenant, plongée dans sa lecture, sa concentration restait basse. Cela aurait dû la désoler mais elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir laisser le temps défiler en s'absorbant dans les informations nouvelles et anciennes qu'elle consultait. Le simple plaisir de lire lui apparaissait plus clairement que jamais elle ne l'avait ressenti.

Le ciel s'était assombri et une légère teinte orangée annonçant le crépuscule colorait l'appartement quand le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure fit lever les yeux de Médusa de son ouvrage. Maka, les bras chargés de ses affaires de classe et d'un sac de courses, poussa la porte du pied et entra d'une démarche maladroite.

« Oh. Tu es là. »

Elle semblait presque surprise en la redécouvrant. Comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle. Mais Maka se reprit bien vite et déposa son fardeau sur la table basse déjà chargée de livres, avant de se mettre à déballer ses courses pour les ranger dans le frigidaire ou les placards.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle comme elle aurait parlé du beau temps.

Médusa lui répondit que oui sur le même ton et replongea les yeux dans son livre, essayant de retrouver la ligne qu'elle avait perdue.

Quand Maka eut terminé son rangement, elle plaça un coussin devant la table basse pour s'asseoir en tailleur dessus et tranquillement consulter ses notes. L'attention de la sorcière, déjà ébranlée, se tourna peu à peu vers elle au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Du haut de son fauteuil, elle pouvait l'observer sans gêne. Maka était assez proche pour qu'elle discerna les moindres détails de son visage, de ses sourcils légèrement froncés par la réflexion à la discrète moue au coin de sa bouche. À demi cachés par ses cils, ses yeux suivaient calmement les lignes soigneusement rédigées sur le papier.

Elle se leva soudain, alla consulter les rayonnages d'une bibliothèque puis revint aussitôt s'asseoir avec un nouveau livre.

Ayant totalement perdu le fil de sa propre lecture, Médusa considéra qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à faire avancer les choses, puisque Maka ne semblait pas vouloir passer à l'action.

« J'ai noté que tu possédais beaucoup de livres de chimie et biologie. »

Cela la fit lever les yeux.

« Oui, c'est mon sujet d'étude après-tout. Je suis en dernière année.

—Et tu as décidé que faire appel à une sorcière serait une bonne idée pour boucler ta thèse ? »

Maka rit doucement, avant de tourner une page de son carnet.

« Rien de cela, non.

—Quoi alors ? »

La jeune femme caressa pensivement ses lèvres de l'index, un léger sourire les étirait mais pas la moindre joie n'atteignait ses yeux.

« Si je te disais pourquoi, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider, à quoi bon me fatiguer ?

—Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne risque pas de t'aider non plus.

—Alors tu veux savoir ? »

Maintenant, elle souriait vraiment. La petite garce jouait avec elle.

« Je ne vais certainement pas m'amuser à deviner.

—Je veux connaître les secrets du sang noir. »

Quelque chose d'endormi au fond de la sorcière gronda, sa vision s'assombrit et ses doigts se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Maka se contenta de refermer ses livres et mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

« Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons encore le temps après-tout. »

Son ton se voulait détaché mais un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix laissait entendre qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de la situation.

Médusa abandonna sa propre lecture sur la table basse, ayant perdu le goût de la continuer. Elle aurait dû se douter dès qu'elle l'avait retrouvée en bas de la rue que l'obsession de Maka pour son enfant était la raison qui l'avait poussée à demander les services de la sorcière. Plus surprenant était son culot de chercher à obtenir ses connaissances pour atteindre son but. Dix ans auparavant, la jeune meister n'aurait probablement jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur le sang noir d'elle même. Trop dangereux, trop imprévisible, trop empli de sorcellerie. À l'époque, Maka voulait sauver Crona avec ses petites notions idiotes d'amitié et ne prenait certainement pas les données scientifiques en compte. Seulement, la situation avait changé maintenant et Médusa éprouvait soudain une méfiance grandissante à son encontre, à laquelle se rajoutait une pointe d'orgueil scientifique offusquée à l'idée qu'on tenta de s'approprier ses recherches.

L'envie de placer ses mains sur son petit cou pour l'étrangler démangeait ses articulations mais elle fit craquer ses doigts pour la faire passer. En cet instant, elle n'avait ni la force ni l'opportunité pour se laisser aller à de pareilles impulsions. Il lui faudrait endurer et observer son nouvel environnement pendant des jours, des semaines, probablement des mois avant de savoir où trouver ses meilleurs chances de s'en sortir. Sa geôlière particulière ne semblait pas pressée de la renvoyer dans son trou, elle pouvait se considérer chanceuse après tout.

Pendant qu'elle ressassait ses pensées noires, Maka mettait la table et préparait le repas. Le dîner fut léger et se passa en silence. Elles se remirent ensuite à lire, chacune dans leur coin, ignorant royalement la présence de l'autre et l'étrangeté de la situation. Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, Maka sortit un petit matelas gonflable.

« Tu préfères prendre le lit ?

—Le matelas ne me dérange pas. »

Elle avait dormi pendant des années contre un mur de pierre, les questions d'inconfort ne se posaient même pas. Dormir sur un pauvre matelas en plastique était le moindre de ses soucis.

« Nous pourrons toujours échanger plus tard, si tu veux », continua Maka tout en se rendant dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir un peu plus tard avec sa brosse à dents dans la bouche.

« Oh et il faudrait vérifier le contenu de ta valise. On m'a dit que tout le nécessaire serait à l'intérieur mais j'en doute un peu. »

À contrecœur, elle quitta son magazine pour ouvrir le bagage. Il contenait des affaires de toilette –un peigne, une serviette, une brosse à dent, du dentifrice mais pas de lame de rasoir ou ciseaux– des sandales, chaussettes, sous-vêtements et trois tenues blanches. Elles ressemblaient plus à des rectangles de tissu avec quatre trous pour les enfiler qu'à des robes. Maka fit la grimace en les apercevant.

« Urgh. Il faudra faire des courses demain pour t'acheter des vêtements convenables, je te prêterais quelque chose en attendant. »

Médusa haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa lecture. Sa sieste avait fait partir toute sa fatigue et elle se sentait d'humeur à lire toute la nuit.

À la seule lumière d'une lampe de chevet, elle était presque bercée par les lignes qui défilaient et la respiration paisible de Maka qui dormait derrière la grande bibliothèque. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu l'air dérangée par le fait que Médusa comptait veiller tard, ni par l'éclat de sa lampe, elle s'était même rapidement endormie.

La sorcière se leva pour étirer ses jambes et son dos, après avoir terminé un ouvrage de plus. Cette nouvelle liberté de mouvements s'avérait aussi douce que déconcertante, vu la faiblesse présente de ses membres. Probablement que la fatigue commençait aussi à la rattraper. Elle fit quelques pas, tourna en rond puis vint se placer devant la fenêtre, écartant légèrement le rideau.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il faisait nuit noire et les quelques lumières des bâtiments alentours suffisaient à cacher les étoiles de ce ciel sans nuages. Seule brillait encore, de sa clarté irréelle, cette lune noire, ronde et menaçante. La lumière diffusé du soleil lui permettait de se détacher sur le ciel d'encre et le fin contour blanchâtre semblait vibrer, tel un appel.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Le poids familier de ses fers lui rappelait où elle se trouvait même dans son sommeil. Cette douleur lancinante s'accompagnait de celle de ses membres engourdis par la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle était obligée de dormir. Son dos et ses bras criaient à la torture mais elle ne se réveillait pas malgré tout, puisque rien ne l'attendait dans sa cellule et elle préférait garder les yeux fermés que d'avoir à observer les contours des murs qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Une voix l'appelait. Médusa fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, il n'y avait que des inconvénients à prêter attention aux illusions qui lui taraudaient parfois l'esprit. Elles finissaient toutes par partir et laisser le silence étouffant des donjons bourdonner à nouveau dans ses oreilles. Plus étrange était la lumière vive qui lui brûlait les yeux jusque dans ce rêve. Généralement, elle restait plongée dans une obscurité vague, teintée de bleus sombres, de points rouges-orangés dansants sous ses paupières ou de violets suintant de poison. Non pas d'un tel éclat, si puissant qu'elle put croire que le soleil fut miraculeusement rentré dans sa prison. Cela, évidemment, ne se pouvait pas et cette nappe blanche aveuglante s'avérait juste être un nouveau mirage.

Quelque chose lui toucha l'épaule et Médusa s'éveilla en sursaut.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut naturellement la lumière du jour inondant la pièce de sa clarté éblouissante, bien trop pour ses yeux de taupe habituée à une obscurité constante. Dans la même foulée, elle se rendit compte que sa position n'était pas du tout celle dans laquelle elle était forcée de rester, assise à même le sol humide et sale de son cachot. À la place, elle s'était endormie dans le creux d'un fauteuil certes confortable pour y passer plusieurs heures de lecture mais clairement pas tout une nuit. Ses os craquèrent, du bas de son dos jusqu'au cou, quand elle voulut se redresser.

Il était clair qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans les sous-sols de Shibusen mais il lui fallut lever les yeux pour faire une troisième et dernière constatation qui lui permit de comprendre où elle s'était réveillée.

Maka Albarn la regardait de ses grands yeux songeurs, vaguement incertains. Tous les événements abracadabrants de la veille lui revinrent dans un brouillard épais.

« Médusa ? Je vais bientôt partir en cours. Il y a un petit-déjeuner sur la table, tu veux peut-être te doucher d'abord ? »

Des questions aussi mondaines paraissaient tellement ridicules à entendre que la sorcière considéra un instant la possibilité qu'il se soit en vérité agi d'un rêve.

Finalement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les bracelets attachés à ses chevilles la tiraillaient, passer de l'eau sur la peau sèche et rougie atténuait la douleur de ses muscles mais elle aurait voulu pouvoir retirer ses chaînes ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, dans l'espoir de pouvoir en percer le mécanisme et les désamorcer. Il s'agissait certainement du plus grand obstacle à sa liberté. Même si Shibusen la pourchasserait toujours après qu'elle s'en fut débarrassé, elle pourrait se réfugier dans le monde des sorcières où elle connaissait des cachettes dans lesquelles même ses consœurs, maintenant alliées à Shinigami, ne pourraient venir la trouver.

Tout en réfléchissant à ses problèmes, Médusa continuait de passer négligemment le pommeau de douche sur son corps amaigri. Il était bien agréable de pouvoir se laver elle-même, dans l'intimité d'une salle de bain normale et avec de l'eau chaude à volonté. Le jet tiède allégeait la peine de ses membres raides.

Quand elle ressortit, Maka fouillait dans ses vêtements pour lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Un haut lui fut rapidement passé mais la jeune femme mit plus de temps à sélectionner un bas, se rendant compte qu'il fallait choisir quelque chose qui cacha ses fers aux pieds. Elle lui trouva finalement un pantalon de taille correcte, couplé d'une ceinture et Médusa put s'installer à table.

Bien qu'elle fut occupée à trier des papiers et mettre ses affaires dans son sac de cours, Maka lui tournait autour pour lui proposer à manger, lui demandant si elle voulait du pain grillé, un œuf au plat, des biscottes ou des gâteaux, quel type de confiture elle préférait, si elle prendrait du jus de fruit, du thé ou du café. Ce bavardage au ton forcé avait de quoi lui donner mal à la tête, à peine réveillée. Médusa se contenta d'une tartine beurrée, ne se sentant guère capable d'avaler plus.

« J'ai cours toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Je compte aussi passer à la bibliothèque de l'université, tu préfères rester ici et attendre que je vienne te chercher pour faire nos courses ou peut-être m'accompagner ? »

Cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de rester toute la journée à lire mais observer son nouveau lieu de vie était certainement nécessaire et bien plus important, aussi accepta-t-elle de suivre Maka pour toute la journée. Elle pourrait par la même occasion examiner le quotidien de sa geôlière en parallèle.

 

* * *

 

Il était presque neuf heure et le soleil brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel d'automne d'un bleu vif. Une brise fraîche venait titiller la nuque de Médusa, envoyant des frissons tout le long de son épiderme. Se retrouver à nouveau à l'air libre avait de quoi la désorienter, après avoir subi celui moite et languissant des donjons, emprunt de sueur, de pourriture, ainsi que de la fumée et la cire des bougies éclairant les couloirs.

Dehors, les rues, la route, l'architecture des bâtiments, tout paraissait immense, le décor urbain s'étendait à chacun de ses pas. Des cubes de bétons s'agençaient les uns sur les autres, les rangées de fenêtres encastrées dans les murs capturaient les cumulus passagers, reflétant leur lente avancée que sa marche accélérait. Au moindre mouvement, son point de vue changeait.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire et pourtant, il semblait que sa vision du monde avait été rétrécie. Ces quatre murs de grosses pierres noires l'avaient aveuglée au point que la lumière naturelle lui parut étrange, qu'elle en oublia la simple liberté de pouvoir poser un pied devant l'autre et sentir le sol défiler sous ses jambes. Une étrange euphorie ressortait de ce simple pouvoir, en réalité pathétique, qu'elle redécouvrait.

Les bruits aussi se trouvaient décuplés. Médusa se souvenait bien entendu d'à quel point les bandes d'étudiants pouvaient être bruyantes quand elle jouait encore les infirmières à Shibusen mais les entendre directement s'avérait une expérience totalement nouvelle. Plus ils s'approchaient des bâtiments universitaire et plus leur nombre, évidemment couplé de leur bavardage, se décuplait. Il y avait là une grande marée humaine se vidant des appartements alentours, pour aller s'enfermer dans des amphithéâtres et des salles de classe bondées.

Un léger malaise lui venait à cette pensée, elle n'avait certainement aucun désir de se retrouver bloquée dans une pièce mal éclairée en telle compagnie. Après avoir vécu son emprisonnement sans pouvoir rencontrer une seule âme, se trouver soudainement face à cette foule s'avérait déconcertant, ses oreilles ne semblaient plus habituées aux bruits de la ville, de la même manière que ses yeux étaient mis à mal par la lumière et que sa vision s'en trouvait déformée.

Alors qu'elle songeait vaguement à la condition présente de son ouïe, un ensemble de voix se détacha du vacarme ambiant. Parler de piaillements aurait été plus correct au vu de leur timbre aigu et leur engouement. Si Médusa les avait repérées, c'était premièrement parce qu'elles se dirigeaient dans sa direction et secondement parce qu'elles faisaient de grands signes de main à Maka tout en l'appelant. Celle-ci s'arrêta pour les saluer à son tour et leur laisser le temps de la rejoindre.

En voyant Médusa, la bande de jeune adultes échangea des coups d'œil interrogateurs. Maka tendit la main pour la présenter.

« C'est Médusa, elle est venue vivre avec moi pendant quelques temps pour étudier. »

L'explication contenta leur piètre curiosité et elles lui offrirent des salutations désintéressées, ne se posant aucune question sur l'étrangeté de son nom ou son apparence malingre. Très vite, elles revinrent à leurs bavardages, invitant Maka dans leur conversation, lui priant d'en commenter les détails. La sorcière n'avait aucune envie de devoir subir ce babillage ininterrompu et insipide mais déjà la foule se refermait derrière elles alors qu'elles passaient la double-porte d'entrée d'un des bâtiments de cours et dans tous les cas, elle ne savait pas où aller.

Heureusement, la majorité des élèves se calma lorsque le professeur entra dans l’amphithéâtre à leur suite. Il s'agissait d'un petit homme sec à la voix grave qui commença sa classe sans préambule. Médusa, assise à côté de Maka vers le milieu de la salle, écouta d'une oreille le sujet du cours. Le contenu n'était rien de nouveau pour elle et bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas considérer l'enseignant comme mauvais, l'écouter ne lui apportait rien et ne s'avérait pas passionnant. Aussi tourna-t-elle son regard vers sa voisine, qui notait religieusement toutes les informations qu'elle recevait, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur un manuel qu'elle avait apporté pour comparer ou ajouter quelque chose. Son visage sérieux et appliqué, le front légèrement plissé, était parfaitement visible même dans la demi-obscurité de la pièce.

Sentant les yeux de la sorcière sur elle, elle se tourna brièvement vers elle, les sourcils soulevés dans une expression interrogative. Médusa haussa les épaules puis regarda ailleurs.

Un ronronnement sortait du vieux diaporama servant à diffuser des images sur le mur au dessus de l'estrade centrale. Couplé à la voix basse du professeur amplifiée par le micro qu'il tenait et les murmures de quelques élèves indisciplinés, ces bruissements se mêlaient en une mélopée entêtante qui, ajoutée à la faible luminosité des lieux et l'heure matinale, devait donner envie de s'endormir à bon nombre des jeunes entassés ici. Les camarades de Maka n'apparaissaient clairement pas aussi concentrées qu'elle, l'une d'entre elle jouait même avec son stylo entre deux prises de notes et une autre avait l'air occupée à gribouiller dans les marges de ses feuilles. Cependant, elles avaient au moins la décence de ne pas faire de bruit.

N'ayant rien pour s'occuper, Médusa se résigna à écouter d'une oreille distraite le cours, la tête soutenue par ses mains accoudées sur la table, puis entre ses bras lorsqu'elle commença à se fatiguer. Lorsque le professeur éteignit la machine qui s'était mise à vrombir sous l'effort prolongé et rangea ses affaires en souhaitant une bonne journée à la classe, leur rappelant de bien étudier les documents dont il leur avait parlé, elle consulta la montre de Maka pour savoir combien de temps avait duré le cours.

Cela faisait deux heures et elle se sentait prête à s'endormir d'ennui. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et se levèrent dans un claquement de chaises pour se rendre à leurs cours suivant ou fuir l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce à l'odeur de renfermé. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'options, Médusa suivit Maka dans le couloir pour se rendre compte qu'elle se rendait dans un amphithéâtre voisin, légèrement plus petit et miteux, bavardant à nouveau avec ses amies sur le chemin. Ne comptant pas refaire la même erreur deux fois, elle lui demanda de quoi écrire dès qu'elles se furent assises. Les deux heures suivantes passèrent beaucoup plus facilement, avec une feuille pour noter les petites et vieilles idées lui passant par la tête maintenant qu'elle était libre.

N'ayant pas de quoi ranger les affaires qu'elle avait emprunté et peu envie de les porter à la main, Médusa se contenta de les rendre à leur propriétaire à la fin du cours. Maka lu ce qu'elle avait écrit avec une intensité déconcertante, les sourcils terriblement froncés. Peut-être se montrait-elle méfiante à l'idée que la sorcière fut en train de mettre en place un nouveau mauvais coup, à moins qu'elle n'espéra trouver quelque information sur le sang noir qu'elle aurait laissé échappé mais dans ce cas, elle se mettait sérieusement le doigt dans l'œil. Médusa ne lui donnerait la moindre information que selon son bon vouloir et il lui restait encore à décider si cela l'arrangerait de le faire.

 

* * *

 

L'heure du déjeuner étant arrivée, de nombreux étudiants s'étaient installés sur les plates-bandes de gazon pour manger à l'air libre. Il faisait encore assez bon en ce début d'automne pour qu'ils déjeunèrent sans inconfort en extérieur. Le groupe de Maka se dirigea cependant vers une cafétéria, bavardant avec d'autres camarades au passage.

Avec ces rencontres impromptues, elle avançaient bien lentement, au grand agacement de Médusa pour qui les conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps ou l'humeur de telle personne n'avaient aucun intérêt. De plus, son estomac commençait sérieusement à lui faire sentir la faim qui montait.

En désespoir de cause, peut-être aurait-elle dû se forcer à se vider l'esprit, éteindre son cerveau, comme il lui était parfois arrivé dans sa prison. Après tout, tant de jeunes vivaient de cette manière qu'elle se mêlerait ainsi facilement à la masse qui lui tournait autour et ne risquerait pas d'attirer l'attention.

Une fois installées à une table avec leur repas dans leurs plateaux, le bavardage enjoué des jeunes femmes continua tandis qu'elles mangeaient. Médusa s'était contentée d'un menu léger mais rechignait à finir son assiette, ne se trouvant finalement pas tant d'appétit. Alors à la place, elle observait discrètement ses voisines, écoutant dans l'espoir que le sujet de conversation passerait à quelque chose lui en apprenant plus sur l'état actuel du monde.

L'ensemble d'entre elles devaient être de la génération de Maka, à quelques années de près, elles avaient toutes au moins la vingtaine. Leurs conversations incluaient leurs cours et devoirs, en passant par leurs hobbies ou les dernières nouvelles concernant telle personne insignifiante de leur connaissance et ne s'égarant que durant de trop brefs instants sur des détails potentiellement intrigants. L'une d'elles tenta vaguement de s'intéresser à Médusa mais abandonna vite l'idée devant son peu d'enthousiasme à répondre à ses questions, reportant rapidement son attention vers le reste de sa bande. Plus exactement, sur Maka qui semblait constamment placée au centre de leur cercle. Savoir si celle-ci en était consciente restait à prouver.

Ce n'était cependant pas terriblement surprenant qu'elle ai eu son petit succès, le prestige de Shibusen s'étendait loin et de mémoire, la meister était une personne très sociale lors de ses études à Death City, se faisant des amis facilement. Un détail lui paraissait légèrement différent mais elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à définir de quoi il s'agissait et cela n'avait probablement pas grande importance. Aussi se concentra-t-elle sur son assiette pour avaler ne serait-ce que quelques cuillerées de plus.

L'heure tourna et les étudiants se dirigèrent à nouveau vers leurs salles de classes. Maka la tira doucement par la manche pour la prendre à part sur le chemin.

« Nous irons à la bibliothèque après ce cours », lui confia-t-elle comme si elle lui priait de patienter encore quelques instants à supporter la médiocre banalité de cette demi-journée. Médusa passa les soixante minutes suivantes à griffonner sur une nouvelle feuille qu'on lui avait gracieusement prêté.

Puis elles se séparèrent du groupe au milieu d'une nouvelle séance de bavardages, traversèrent le campus en supportant les assauts de trois autres élèves désirant parler avec Maka, pour finalement rentrer dans l'immense bâtiment de la bibliothèque universitaire.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu rassembles une petite foule de partisanes » commenta Médusa une fois la porte en verre refermée derrière elle.

Maka fit la moue et se dirigea vers un guichet pour rendre des livres.

« Ce sont simplement des amies et elles sont très gentilles. Dommage si ça te gêne mais tu vas devoir le supporter. »

Après s'être occupée de ses affaires, elle se tourna vers un autre bureau et entama les procédures pour fabriquer une carte spéciale pour Médusa. Il était apparemment possible pour des non-étudiants d'emprunter des livres, au prix d'une inscription à l'année, qui n'était probablement pas gratuite. Il semblait que ces détails avaient été réglés à l'avance par Maka, puisque l'affaire fut rapidement terminée.

Ensuite, elles passèrent par la cage d'escalier pour atteindre l'étage dédié à l'objet d'étude de Maka et évidemment, il s'agissait du centre d'intérêt de Médusa elle-même, puisque la jeune femme cherchait à percer ses secrets. Bien que ce dernier point n'avait pas de quoi plaire à la sorcière, cela lui permettait aussi de pouvoir faire ses propres recherches en toute tranquillité, sans avoir à s'éloigner et risquer d'attirer une attention indésirée.

De hautes fenêtres longeaient la grande salle, laissant généreusement entrer le soleil. Les étagères remplies de livres de toutes tailles et couleurs s'alignaient sévèrement tout du long de la pièce, parfois entrecoupées de tables d'étude où se retrouvaient des élèves au milieu de leurs affaires de cours et de tas de bouquins grandissants. Les lieux étaient emprunts de l'odeur du vieux papier et des murmures des discussions.

Maka ne perdit pas de temps avant de se mettre au travail, elle se dirigea directement vers la section qui l'intéressait et posa son sac sur la chaise la plus proche avant de récupérer les ouvrages dont elle avait besoin. Médusa observa d'abord les rayonnages, ses yeux passant rapidement sur les tranches des livres pour déterminer l'étendue des documents que possédait l'université. Elle fit ainsi le tour de la salle, avant de revenir à l'endroit où Maka s'était posée et de choisir un volume traitant de découvertes récentes. Pour le moment, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait mais se renseigner sur les nouvelles du monde scientifique semblait un bon moyen de passer le temps agréablement. Même si elle n'était pas en position de réaliser ses propres recherches, trouver l'inspiration pouvait arriver dans n'importe quelle situation.

Elle se plongea si bien dans sa lecture que lorsque Maka lui tapota l'épaule pour lui parler, elle ne pouvait déterminer si à peine une demi-heure ou plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées.

« Je dois me rendre à un cours de travaux pratiques. Pour les cours en amphi, il n'y a pas de problèmes mais je ne peux pas te laisser assister à ceux-là. Je reviendrais te chercher plus tard. »

Médusa était légèrement surprise qu'elle la laissa seule si facilement mais supposait qu'elle n'avait pas énormément de choix si elle voulait à la fois continuer ses études et avancer dans ses recherches. Maka prétendait avoir du temps devant elle pour la convaincre de lui donner des informations mais elle l'avait pourtant faite venir sans même avoir achevé son éducation, ce qui l'aurait laissée dans une meilleure position pour gérer la sorcière. Aussi, soit elle s'impatientait, soit elle n'avait pas autant de temps qu'elle voulait le laisser croire.

N'ayant pas envie de compliquer les choses et n'étant pas intéressée par une partie de cache-cache avec une meister entièrement capable de la pister à sa longueur d'âme si elle le désirait, Médusa acquiesça sobrement en réponse. Elle laissa échapper un bref marmonnement lorsque Maka lui souhaita à plus tard après avoir rangé ses affaires et ne la regarda même pas partir, se concentrant à nouveau sur son livre.

Au cours des heures qui suivirent, une pile grandissante d'ouvrages s’amoncela sur sa table. Une distraction aussi banale s'avérait presque luxueuse et bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de recherches fondamentales ou particulièrement intéressantes, ce simple savoir qu'elle consultait lui permettait de s'évader comme jamais elle n'avait pu le faire de sa cellule. Son attention vacillait parfois et elle passait alors d'un livre à un autre sans trouver un bon endroit où arrêter sa lecture mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Les rayons du soleil à travers les grandes vitres lui picotaient les yeux mais réchauffaient confortablement l'espace éclairé dans lequel elle se trouvait, nimbée de lumière. Elle en oublia même les murmures échangés entre les rayonnages et aux autres tables ou le léger bourdonnement électrique des ordinateurs servant à consulter la liste des ouvrages disponibles ou de lire des dossiers en ligne. Quand Maka revint, ses derniers cours terminés, elle s'assit en face d'elle et reprit ses recherches personnelles sans briser le silence feutré des lieux.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel lorsqu'elle rangea une nouvelle fois ses affaires et proposa à Médusa de partir. La plupart des autres étudiants avaient déjà quitté la bibliothèque et dans la salle où elles se trouvaient, il ne restait plus qu'un membre du personnel. Il fallut remettre en place tous les livres pris par Médusa à droite et à gauche, ce qui leur prit plusieurs minutes, puis elles sortirent à leur tour.

À l'extérieur, le temps s'était sérieusement rafraîchi. Maka frissonna en s'éloignant du bâtiment à la tiédeur confortable. Une brise traversait le campus, faisant siffler les branches d'arbres et décoiffant les passants. Pour aller plus vite, elles coupèrent en diagonale la place centrale, foulant les plates-bandes de gazon jauni par le début d'automne. Un bon nombre d'étudiants traversaient de même la place, se dirigeant d'un pas hâtif vers leur prochain cours ou leur domicile.

Dès qu'on quittait le centre constitué des bâtiments universitaires, la topographie changeait, laissant place à des immeubles dans lesquels s'entassaient de petits appartements probablement trop chers pour l'espace qu'ils offraient, des boutiques de mobilier en vrac, des librairies, des magasins d'objets d'occasion et des fast-foods.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, un parking longeait un grand centre commercial, jusqu'où Maka la guida.

 

* * *

 

Comme elle le lui avait dit la veille, elle comptait lui acheter de quoi se vêtir proprement. Devoir faire les courses avec elle n'intéressait pas franchement Médusa, qui aurait préféré passer rapidement cette épreuve. Malheureusement, Maka semblait insister pour faire les choses bien, lui demandant son avis sur différents vêtements, lui proposant d'essayer telle ou telle tenue pour vérifier si celles-ci lui allaient bien. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas le faire de bonté de cœur, à en croire son ton et sa gestuelle, alors Médusa ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elles devaient toutes les deux s'infliger ce calvaire en faisant mine d'ignorer leur passif. La voir étudier silencieusement en face d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas lui semblait de loin préférable.

Décidant de mettre fin à ce petit jeu au plus vite, elle s'empressa d’attraper les premiers hauts et bas à peu près décents qu'elle trouva, afin de se constituer une garde-robe simple et petite. Sa seule fantaisie fut une jupe peu adaptée à la saison, afin de contrarier Maka qui semblait vouloir qu'elle cacha constamment ses fers aux pieds. Les hommes de main de Shinigami ne se seraient pas fatigués à tenter de les faire ressembler à d'innocents bracelets ornementés pour rien.

Maka lui prit aussi une écharpe et des gants, en prévision de l'hiver, puis elles quittèrent enfin la section vêtements du magasin, pour se charger de courses alimentaires qui prirent heureusement bien moins de temps. Elles rejoignirent l'appartement de Maka les bras chargées de sacs, tandis que la nuit tombait. Aussitôt arrivées, Médusa s'affala dans le fauteuil pour souffler. Sa plante des pieds était endolorie par tous les déplacements de la journée. Dix ans sans même pouvoir marcher plus d'une fois par semaine pour se retrouver sous les douches glacées des prisons et voilà ce qui arrivait au plus petit effort. Pendant ce temps, la propriétaire des lieux rangeait tranquillement ce qu'elles avaient rapporté, sans se plaindre de la parasite qui squattait son salon-cuisine-chambre. De même quand elle passa aux fourneaux, elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure de voir Médusa fouiller dans ses manuels de cours, posés avec ses devoirs sur la table-basse.

Tandis que le repas cuisait doucement sur le poêle, elle alla ouvrir un tiroir d'où elle sortit un groupe de documents qu'elle lui présenta. Sur la première page du manuscrit, Médusa pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de Maka.

« Tu peux les consulter et me donner ton avis, si tu le veux bien. »

Puis elle la laissa avec ses écrits, retournant dans la partie cuisine de l'appartement sans laisser échapper la moindre indication de ce qu'elle désirait. La sorcière feuilleta le dossier et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait des recherches de Maka sur le sang noir. Elle jeta les documents sur la table et croisa les bras pour réfléchir à la manière dont aider son ennemie pourrait l'avantager. Rien de concret ne lui venait, si ce n'étaient des idées vagues et de simples hypothèses, aussi préféra-t-elle finalement reprendre sa lecture, cette fois-ci du début, en examinant précautionneusement les théories formulées pour savoir à quel point ses recherches étaient avancées.

Une douce odeur de nourriture imprégna la pièce dans les minutes qui suivirent, titillant ses narines et son appétit. Elle n'avait pas lu la moitié du manuscrit quand Maka l'appela à table.

Tout du long du repas, elle songea à nouveau, en la regardant manger sereinement en face d'elle, aux possibilités qui s'offraient pour le moment à sa portée. De ce qu'elle avait lu, elle pouvait déjà dire que les connaissances réelles sur le sang noir de Maka étaient terriblement parsemées, sûrement récoltées à travers les quelques notes qu'ils avaient réussi à voler dans un de ses laboratoires secrets et potentiellement grâce à des analyses médicales passées par Crona lors de son bref séjour à Shibusen. Elle ne possédait pas la composition exacte, ce qui signifiait soit que Shibusen n'avait jamais prélevé le sang de Crona, soit qu'ils lui avaient caché les données. La première option était une bonne nouvelle pour Médusa et la deuxième s'avérait mauvaise pour Maka. Dans tous les cas, celle-ci pataugeait dans le brouillard pour comprendre la nature exacte de sa création et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas les composants du sang noir, essayer quoi que ce soit pour libérer Crona serait extrêmement risqué. Tenter de trancher dans le vif de la sphère de sang noir était probablement hors de question pour Shibusen, la possibilité d'une pluie de sang noir tombant sur terre, ou pire, de la libération d'Asura, avaient amplement de quoi les inciter à la plus grande prudence. Tout cela, au détriment des intentions de Maka.

Pour Médusa, la possibilité de libérer à la fois son enfant et le premier Grand Dévoreur en manipulant Maka s'avérait certes une perspective alléchante mais elle n'avait pas non plus forcément besoin d'agir. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, elle observa le ciel nocturne couvert de nuages noirs. Certaines choses se faisaient parfois d'elles-même mais l'attente pouvait s'avérait difficile, surtout après avoir perdu une décennie sans être capable de rien faire.

Le cliquettement des couverts la sortit de ses pensées, Maka débarrassait la table, emportant l'assiette de Médusa avec la sienne. Cette fois-ci, elle avait pu finir son dîner et si le nombre de choses à sa portée était limité, améliorer l'état de santé de son corps ne pouvait que l'aider par la suite. Quittant la table, elle entreprit de terminer sa lecture, assise dans son fauteuil attitré.

Maka la rejoignit après avoir terminé de laver la vaisselle, un livre à la main. Elle ne lui posa aucune question et se contenta de lire de son côté. Lui montrer ses recherches ne lui posait pas de problèmes mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser la sorcière si elle voulait ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'espoir de lui tirer les vers du nez.

De son côté, Médusa réfléchissait. Le contenu final du dossier était tel qu'elle l'imaginait, il lui fallait maintenant décider si elle voulait lancer un os à sa geôlière et lui faire croire qu'elle voulait bien coopérer. Quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop gros mais lui donna un peu d'espoir.

Sur la table où s'entassaient les bouquins et manuels de classe de Maka se trouvait aussi sa trousse, récupérant un stylo dans celle-ci, Médusa entreprit de barrer les lignes incorrectes de sa pensée. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques détails au début, puis, alors que des erreurs plus grossières s'accumulaient, le contenu complet du manuscrit tombait en morceaux. Lorsqu'elle trancha une page entière d'un trait en diagonale, elle perçut du coin de l'œil un tressaillement des épaules de Maka. Apparemment, elle n'était pas aussi concentrée sur son ouvrage qu'elle pouvait en avoir l'air.

Raturant joyeusement la page suivante, Médusa discerna cette fois-ci plus clairement une tension dans la mâchoire de la meister qui devait serrer les dents devant ce spectacle. Il restait encore quelques feuillets à achever d'un mouvement de stylo. Un geste simple mais extrêmement gratifiant.

Son travail terminé, elle fit un petit détour par la salle de bain puis récupéra de la lecture pour s'occuper avant de dormir. Allongée sur le matelas pneumatique que Maka lui avait préparé, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les bruissements de papiers ramassés pour être relus. La bibliothèque séparant l'espace salon de la chambre les empêchait de s'épier et Médusa se demanda vaguement si la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la pièce tendait l'oreille elle aussi, cherchant à déceler la moindre faiblesse dans son comportement.

Elle lut pendant quelques minutes, pratiqua une petite série d'exercices d'étirements musculaires, se déshabilla pour passer une chemise de nuit, se glissa sous la couette, feuilleta son livre en baillant, puis écouta à nouveau. Le grattement d'un stylo sur du papier lui indiqua que Maka avait fini sa propre lecture et était passé à autre chose, des devoirs ou des recherches subséquentes, elle ne pouvait le savoir.

Plus elle y prêtait attention et plus le frottement du métal semblait fort. Scritch, scritch, grattait la bille contre la feuille, enfonçant l'encre dans les fibres du papier, creusant des sillons minuscules par simple pression. Scritch, scritch, raclait le bruit en écho dans son cerveau, fouillant dans sa tête à la recherche de secrets enfouis, s'amplifiant jusqu'à ce que les lignes de son propre livre se mirent à danser.

Et puis soudain, plus rien. Le froissement du tissu, le grincement d'un siège qu'on quittait, celui d'une fenêtre ouverte, accompagnée des bruits de la ville. Une voiture qui passait dans une rue voisine, le vent d'automne apportant l'odeur du froid, le bourdonnement de la nuit. Maka referma la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Elle rangea ou dérangea des affaires posées sur la table puis passa dans la salle de bain. Le son de l'eau coulant du robinet fut tout ce que Médusa entendit pendant les prochaines minutes. Elle posa son livre sur le sol et se tourna sur le côté, remontant la couverture jusque sous son menton.

À travers ses paupières à demi-fermées de sommeil, elle regarda la silhouette de Maka, vêtue de son pyjama, passer dans le coin couchette et s'arrêter devant elle. Le livre fut ramassé, peut-être afin d'en consulter le titre, puis déposé après une brève pause sur le dessus de l'étagère la plus proche. Dans un clic d'interrupteur, le niveau de luminosité diminua nettement et le froissement des draps alors que Maka se mettait au lit fut vite suivi de celui des pages qu'on tournait.

Médusa resta ainsi longtemps, sans bouger, à écouter le léger bruit des feuilles. Puis Maka éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet et l'obscurité tomba en un voile diffus sur ses yeux. Mais malgré sa fatigue, Médusa n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La faible respiration de sa voisine à moins d'un mètre d'elle la perturbait, en intruse inconnue venant briser ses habitudes. Celle-ci s'était rapidement endormie, son souffle avait le calme régulier, légèrement sifflant, de celle qui se reposait paisiblement, sans le moindre souci au monde. Médusa se retourna et passa sa couverture par dessus sa tête, pour tenter d'étouffer les sons. Des étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux fermés pour ne disparaître que quand elle les ouvrait. Elle essaya de ne penser à rien, de mettre son cerveau en veille, mais cela ne la mena qu'à laisser ses pensées dériver.

Quand elle s'endormit finalement, ce fut pour rêver au silence moite et oppressant des donjons.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Au réveil, sentant le sol dur contre sa joue, elle crut qu'elle était tombée dans son sommeil. Cela lui arrivait rarement mais s'avérait toujours désagréable. Le sang lui montait à la tête, ses membres appuyés contre la pierre la faisaient souffrir d'avoir été écrasés par tout son poids et les chaînes l'emprisonnant mordaient sa peau plus douloureusement encore. Sans compter qu'il était incroyablement compliqué de se redresser dans ces conditions.

Après quelques secondes cependant, elle se rendit compte que la surface sur laquelle elle se trouvait allongée n'avait pas la dureté ou la frigidité des dalles de la prison et que la sensation du métal enserré autour de ses membres se limitait à ses chevilles. Elle se souvint alors d'où elle se trouvait.

Dans son sommeil, elle s'était agitée et sa tête avait glissé du matelas sur le plancher, tout simplement. Médusa se leva et fit craquer son cou pour essayer de chasser le torticolis qui la menaçait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits qu'elle dormait ici mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer.

Maka se trouvait dans le salon, occupée à soulever une petite haltère d'une main tout en lisant le journal, à la table du repas. Bien qu'elle ne fut plus à Shibusen depuis plusieurs années, elle continuait d'entretenir son corps avec des exercices musculaires réguliers. Cela mettait Médusa dans une position de faiblesse évidente au niveau physique, une nouvelle découverte frustrante.

En quelques jours, elle avait aussi remarqué que la jeune femme se tenait constamment occupée, particulièrement dans son appartement où elle ne restait jamais longtemps sans rien faire. Qu'il se fut agi de lire, rédiger ses devoirs, travailler à ses recherches ou faire du sport d'intérieur, elle passait d'une activité à une autre sans faire de pause. En cours, elle s'avérait aussi attentive que possible et ses seuls moments de détente semblaient être ceux passés avec son petit fan-club. Ce qui, aux yeux de Médusa, n'avait rien de calmant mais Maka semblait être d'un avis différent.

Toute ces activités devaient en tout cas être bonnes pour le sommeil, puisqu'elle s'endormait comme une masse chaque soir en se couchant.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de sa colocataire particulière pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle reçut un bref salut marmonné à travers une tartine de pain beurrée, sans que Maka détourna ses yeux du journal du matin où Death the Kid apparaissait en première page, au sujet d'une opération récente de Shibusen. La désinvolture de Maka à son égard restait déconcertante mais après tout, puisqu'elle l'avait fait sortir de prison, elle devait avoir eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'elles vivraient désormais ensembles.

Après une douche rapide pendant laquelle Médusa songea rêveusement à un moyen sans danger de détraquer ses chaînes –causer une auto-destruction accidentelle aurait été le comble du pathétique– elles se rendirent en cours, rencontrant inévitablement la petite bande de Maka sur le trajet.

Médusa s'était mise à les appeler son « fan-club » par dérision mais plus elle les regardait, plus cela lui semblait convenir car certaines d'entre elles semblaient à la limite de l'adoration. En les observant au cours de ces quelques jours, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas toujours des même personnes qui lui tournaient autour mais elles étaient sans exception toutes des filles. Maka discutait occasionnellement avec des camarades masculins partageant ses classes mais ne semblait en avoir aucun en guise d'ami proche, comme cela pouvait être le cas à Shibusen.

La fin de la semaine arrivant, la discussion du jour portait sur ce que le petit groupe ferait le samedi. Quand Maka mentionna ne pas être sûre de pouvoir venir, elles la supplièrent tant et si bien, pleurnichant qu'elle ne venait déjà qu'une fois sur deux, que la jeune femme dût finalement changer d'avis. Cela fit en retour craindre à Médusa la possibilité d'être forcée d'accompagner ces gamines au cours de leur escapade ridicule mais Maka trouva heureusement le moyen de la prendre à part rapidement pour l'assurer du contraire. Elle n'aurait pas à venir et pourrait donc rester seule toute la journée à profiter de sa bibliothèque et de celle de l'université. Il s'agissait en somme d'une bonne affaire.

Son humeur en fut amélioré pendant toute la soirée, ne redescendant légèrement qu'au moment de se coucher, en pensant à la mauvaise nuit qui l'attendait probablement. Aussi triste que cela put paraître, elle ne dormait pas tellement mieux sur un matelas que contre un mur de pierre.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla comme elle s'était effectivement endormie, du mauvais pied. Quand Maka lui annonça qu'elle allait bientôt partir, elle répondit par un marmonnement et un bâillement. Devant la porte pourtant, Maka semblait douter et elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une petite machine, pas plus grande que son pouce. Elle la remit en place après avoir vérifié sa présence parmi ses affaires et tourna un regard soupçonneux vers Médusa.

« Ne manigance rien pendant mon absence. »

C'était un interrupteur. L'interrupteur pour actionner les bracelets autour de ses chevilles si elle s'éloignait du périmètre limité ou tentait quoi que ce soit mettant autrui en danger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas causer la fin du monde pendant ton rendez-vous entre copines. »

Il était idiot de la titiller ainsi, Médusa s'était promis de ne pas la narguer pour rester de son bon côté, tant que Maka faisait mine que tout allait bien. Seulement voilà, Maka avait justement laissé tomber le masque pendant de brèves secondes et le manque de sommeil rendait la sorcière irritable.

La jeune femme sortit sans ajouter un autre mot et Médusa se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, ruminant des pensées noires pendant une bonne partie de la matinée.

 

* * *

 

Médusa avait lu tout l'après-midi du samedi à la bibliothèque universitaire mais celle-ci était fermée le dimanche une fois douze heures passées, aussi avait-elle emprunté quelques livres au cas où rien ne lui ferait envie dans les affaires de Maka. Celle-ci était fort occupée avec ses propres recherches et semblait prête à s'y consacrer toute la journée. De temps à autre, elle jetait des regards noirs aux feuilles que Médusa avait remplies de ratures.

Vers deux heures, une sonnerie perturba soudainement le calme serein de l'appartement. Maka se rendit à l'interphone pour répondre.

« Allô ? Ah, c'est toi ? Bonjour. Hmm... Oui, non, pas vraiment... Pourquoi pas, si tu veux. Attends, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Puis elle raccrocha. Les morceaux de la conversation que Médusa avait put entendre ne lui apprenaient pas grand chose et quand Maka se tourna vers elle pour lui dire qu'elle descendait mais serait de retour pour le dîner, elle fut rendue quelque peu perplexe par le ton évasif de la jeune femme. La veille, elle ne l'avait pas quittée aussi facilement. Il pouvait très bien s'agir de quelque chose sans importance mais peut-être lui cachait-elle un secret.

Lorsque Maka quitta l'appartement, Médusa attendit quelques minutes puis regarda par la fenêtre en se plaçant de manière à ne pas pouvoir être vue. Elle la vit traverser la rue avec une étudiante qui faisait partie de son groupe d'amies. À vue d'œil, cela devait juste être un rendez-vous banal.

Sa curiosité satisfaite, Médusa retourna à ses livres, appréciant le silence total de l'appartement maintenant que Maka n'était plus là pour griffonner rageusement dans ses cahiers, une expression contrite collée sur le visage. Quand elle revint cependant, comme promis un peu avant le dîner, elle était visiblement beaucoup plus détendue et cela dura même après qu'elle se fut à nouveau attelée à ses recherches. Elle s'endormit cette nuit-là aussi facilement qu'à son habitude.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle semaine de cours commençait et Médusa était déjà lassée d'y assister. Certains professeurs s'avéraient plutôt bons mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau à apprendre pour elle dans leurs cours. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et détestait devoir suivre à la trace Maka et sa bande pendant la majorité de la journée. Alors, puisque celle-ci devait de toute façon la laisser derrière pour ses travaux dirigés ou ses rendez-vous entre amies, Médusa pouvait bien décider d'aller passer son temps à la bibliothèque plutôt que dans un amphithéâtre bondé.

Elle assista à la première heure de cours, donnée par un enseignant à peu près compétant puis confia à Maka qu'elle préférait aller étudier là-bas le reste de la matinée. Prise par surprise, celle-ci mit un peu de temps avant de répondre mais elle n'apparut pas non plus particulièrement perturbée par cette soudaine requête, ni suspecter qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter. Médusa obtint son autorisation et s'en alla tranquillement de son côté, tandis que les amies de Maka l’entraînaient vers le cours suivant.

Le nombre d'étudiants présent sur les lieux en ce début de matinée étant faible, elle pouvait bouquiner sans aucune gêne. Peu après onze heures, Maka arriva à son tour pour travailler de son côté. Elle s'assit à la même table que Médusa mais en laissant plusieurs sièges entre elles, comme pour lui faire signe qu'elle ne comptait pas la déranger. Quand midi sonna, elle l'aborda cependant pour lui demander si elle voulait aller manger. Ne voyant pas de raison de refuser, autre que de tester sa patience, Médusa referma son livre et accepta.

Dehors, la brise des jours passés continuait de tourner dans la cour, semblant s'amplifier davantage au fur et à mesure qu'octobre progressait. Alors qu'elles se rendaient à la cafétéria, elles furent interrompues par une autre camarade de Maka.

« Ah, Maka, te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais. Tu as mangé ? Pas encore ? Génial, on va pouvoir manger en tête-à-tête pour une fois. »

Celle-ci tourna son regard vers Médusa, faisant comprendre à l'autre étudiante qu'elle n'était pas seule. La fille eut une petite moue de surprise avant de hausser les épaules et de prendre Maka par le bras.

« Pas grave, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. »

À ces mots, elle envoya cependant un bref regard en arrière, dans la direction de Médusa, lui indiquant qu'elle était de trop. La sorcière fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ce repas à trois allait s'avérer encore pire que ceux qu'elle avait précédemment subi. Elle découvrit rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas tant de différences, dans le sens où elle était royalement ignorée mais l'étudiante minaudait en contrepartie pour cinq, ce qui rendait la situation à la limite du supportable. Maka sembla légèrement gênée pour elle à une ou deux reprises mais son attention se reportait ensuite rapidement sur sa camarade.

Pressée d'en finir, Médusa engloutit les restes de son déjeuner au plus vite pour pouvoir retourner à la bibliothèque et les laisser roucouler seules. Elle préférait devoir aller se renseigner sur les événements des dernières années et s’apitoyer de l'état déplorable d'avancée du monde en son absence que d'endurer pareille scène. Son départ sembla particulièrement plaire à une certaine personne mais elle n'en comprit la raison exacte que le lendemain soir.

Le soleil se couchait quand elle quitta la bibliothèque à sa fermeture, une pile de livres sous le bras. Maka, qui avait étudié à ses côtés cet après-midi, était rentrée en avance plusieurs heures auparavant. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de l'entrée de son immeuble, elle put cependant apercevoir sa silhouette, accompagnée de celle d'une de ses amies. Elles se tenaient par la main en parlant et la voix de l'autre jeune femme portait bien dans l'air venteux du soir.

« Si je ne peux vraiment pas monter, passe chez moi la prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

Maka répondit quelque chose, il y eut une brève pause puis elle s'embrassèrent sur les lèvres avant de se quitter. Certains événements des derniers jours prirent soudain un sens très différent aux yeux de Médusa.

Lorsque la silhouette de la jeune femme s'éloignant dans la rue eu totalement disparue, Maka, qui attendait sur le seuil pour la voir partir, se retourna pour rentrer dans le hall de l'immeuble et son regard croisa alors celui de Médusa, encore à quelques pas. La surprise puis la compréhension se succédèrent sur son visage, suivies par la gêne. Ce moment intime, ce baiser, avait été surpris par un témoin des plus gênants. Elle se reprit vite pourtant et lui fit signe de venir d'un petit geste de la main.

En silence, elles montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que Médusa prononça finalement la première remarque qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« Cette fille, il ne s'agissait pas de la même qu'il y a quelques jours. »

Les épaules de Maka tressaillirent à ces mots.

« Il s'agissait juste d'une amie, l'autre jour. »

Médusa lui renvoya un regard dubitatif en dépit du fait que Maka, ne s'étant pas retournée pour lui répondre, ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Étrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. »

Cette fois-ci, elle lui fit face. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses joues rougies, de honte, de colère ou peut-être un peu des deux.

« Si j'ai eu une relation avec elle, elle s'est terminée avant que j'en commence une autre alors ne pense même pas à ce genre de comparaisons.

—Quelles comparaisons ? Celles qui disent tel père tel fille ? Je ne m'y oserais pas, après tout, l'un ne faisait que s'embourber dans les ennuis en multipliant les conquêtes tandis que l'autre jongle avec le succès et semble avoir trouvé un moyen efficace de se débarrasser du stress. »

Elle avait simplement voulu la titiller un peu et quand Maka l'avait tentée d'en dire plus, Médusa n'avait pas pu résister. Son visage était tout rouge maintenant, définitivement de colère. La voir perdre son calme avait quelque chose de rassurant, lui rappelait qu'elle restait la même personne que l'adolescente rencontrée dix ans auparavant et que son imperturbabilité n'était qu'un masque encore fragile.

« Tu es en train de dire que j'utilise mes amies pour déstresser ?! C'est... »

Le choc l'empêchait de terminer sa phrase mais le dégoût se lisait très bien sur son visage. Elle bégaya quelques secondes avant d'abandonner et de laisser Médusa dans l'entrée, préférant se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. La sorcière jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer ses provocations lorsque la jeune femme avait un couteau entre les mains, surtout quand elle n'était en aucune façon intéressée par sa vie romantique ou sexuelle initialement et ne désirait certainement pas risquer d'en apprendre plus en détail par une question mal placée.

Comme tous les soirs, elles dînèrent en silence mais celui-ci s'avérait bien plus pesant. La mauvaise humeur de Maka n'était pas descendue et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs –dans son assiette, puisqu'elle refusait de regarder dans la direction de Médusa. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin, après avoir soigneusement essuyé sa bouche avec sa serviette, qu'elle se tourna vers elle pour parler.

« Cela va déjà faire une semaine que tu es là... J'aurais quelque chose à te montrer demain, si tu veux bien m'accompagner après les cours. »

Une telle remarque piqua évidemment la curiosité de Médusa mais Maka ignora son air interrogatif et alla immédiatement continuer ses recherches après avoir débarrassé, sur un petit bureau placé dans la partie chambre. Médusa était de corvée de vaisselle et s'acquitta de cette tâche rageusement.

Elle lut jusqu'à minuit passé dans le salon et malgré tout, ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit ensuite.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, elle accompagna Maka à son premier cours, bravant le monologue ronflant d'un professeur soporifique qui devait endormir la moitié des élèves de l'amphithéâtre. Son regard fixé dans le vide, Médusa réfléchissait à ce que Maka préparait. Seulement, elle n'avait presque rien sur quoi baser ses théories, il y avait certainement un lien avec ses recherches pour sauver Crona et c'était tout ce dont elle pouvait être sûre.

Agacée, elle se mit à tapoter sur le bois du bureau pour tromper l'ennui. Cela lui valut après quelques secondes un regard haineux de la part de tous les étudiants cherchant encore à écouter et Maka fouetta l'air de sa main pour lui indiquer d'arrêter immédiatement. Bizarrement, le professeur ne sembla avoir rien remarqué pour sa part.

Sans rien d'autre à faire, Médusa s'affala sur le bureau et laissa son regard dériver. Les amies de Maka se trouvaient alignées sur la rangée juste devant elles et elle songea vaguement à leur conversation de la veille. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa voisine, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un regard noir lui indiquant clairement qu'elle avait intérêt à se contenter de s'occuper de ses affaires. En désespoir de cause, elle finit par placer sa tête dans ses bras et s'endormir. Elle avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper après tout.

Elle fut réveillée par Maka à la fin du cours, ayant senti une main lui agiter légèrement l'épaule. À peine eut-elle cligné des yeux en sortant du sommeil que celle-ci rétracta son geste.

« Peut-être ferais-tu mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque pour patienter ? »

Voilà que même sa geôlière trop aimable cherchait à se débarrasser de sa présence encombrante. La tête encore dans le brouillard, Médusa acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, sous le regard sévère de Maka.

Aller à la bibliothèque ne la rendit cependant pas moins curieuse de ses intentions et elle passa plus de temps à regarder le plafond de plâtre lézardé que le livre ouvert devant elle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la distraire de ses pensées et l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte d'entrée de la pièce avançait bien trop lentement. Elle essaya de réfléchir à autre chose, par exemple au meilleur moyen d'étriper l'étudiant quelques tables plus loin qui jouait avec le bout de son stylo rétractable de manière à horripiler le reste du monde –ou à défaut, les autres personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque– mais cela ne s'avéra pas vraiment satisfaisant. Passer à l'action ne l'aurait probablement pas été davantage, sa capacité à prendre plaisir de la violence pour la violence n'était pas si élevée que ça. Bien sûr, si on y mêlait un semblant d'intérêt scientifique, cela changeait tout mais dans cette situation, elle aurait été simplement agacée par les cris de douleur du garçon et cela n'aurait pas constitué une vengeance très prolifique à l'encontre de l'agression auditive qu'il lui faisait subir.

Son regard retomba sur la page devant laquelle elle devait être bloquée depuis un bon quart d'heure. Le problème, en se renseignant sur des recherches scientifiques liées à ses domaines de prédilection, était qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir en apprendre plus, développer davantage ses idées en les testant dans des conditions clairement contraires à la loi et la morale humaine. Évidemment, dans sa situation, cela s'avérait impossible, il lui fallait d'abord mettre à mal les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient. Et cela commençait par savoir ce que Maka lui préparait. Ses lectures, elle en avait bien peur, passeraient vite de distrayantes à frustrantes en attendant.

Au dessus du cadre de la porte, les aiguilles de l'horloge continuaient de tiquer à une lenteur insupportable. Quand midi sonna, elle décida d'abandonner son livre, quitter les lieux et prendre l'air dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Dehors, le ciel était chargé de nuages blanchâtres mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vent ce jour là. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, elle se mit à faire le tour du bâtiment, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers les étages supérieurs, observant à travers les vitres les rangées de livres et les quelques élèves qui les consultaient, venaient prendre ou reposer un ouvrage. Avec un peu de chance, certains d'entre eux feraient quelque chose d'intéressant de leur vie et d'un minimum utile pour le monde, bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas de nature très optimiste aujourd'hui.

Une fois son tour terminé, Médusa n'était pas plus avancée. Elle s'assit sur un banc pour regarder les élèves, jeunes et plus âgés, défiler sur les trottoirs, le long des plate-bandes de gazon. Ce fut là que Maka la trouva quelques minutes plus tard pour lui rappeler qu'il était l'heure de manger. Au lieu d'aller à la cafétéria, elle la guida vers un petit traiteur situé derrière le campus, où elles commandèrent des plats à emporter. Peut-être s'était-elle rendu compte de l'ennui profond que Médusa ressentait à devoir manger avec ses amies, à moins qu'elle ne fut gênée à l'idée que la sorcière se trouva trop proche d'elles, après leur discussion de la veille.

La monotonie des cours l'accompagna tout le restant de l'après-midi. Elle passa son temps à griffonner des notes en rapport avec ses lectures récentes et des équations sans aucun sens. Quand la dernière leçon fut finalement terminée, un léger mal de tête bourdonnait dans son cerveau, menaçant de s'amplifier dans le boucan des étudiants rangeant bruyamment leurs affaires, se levant et quittant la grande salle en faisant claquer leurs chaussures sur chaque marche.

Comme à son habitude, Maka se prépara à partir dans le calme, elle était même exagérément lente ce soir là, à croire que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui montrer l'angoissait autant que le mystère impatientait Médusa. Leur voyage les amena vers une partie du campus qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité. À travers les double-vitrages laissant entrer la lumière tombante du jour sur quelques salles, on pouvait deviner des séries de laboratoires.

« Ils laissent la possibilité à des étudiants de louer certaines salles pour leurs recherches », expliqua Maka en traversant un couloir étroit et dépouillé où s'alignaient des dizaines de portes. Elle sortit son trousseau de clés et en glissa une dans la serrure de la porte au bout à gauche.

 

* * *

 

Cette pièce était bien plus petite que les laboratoires vus de l'extérieur, qui étaient probablement utilisés pour des cours de travaux pratiques. Elle contenait deux grandes armoires en bois foncé pour stocker outils et matériel, un espace de travail sobre doté d'un évier et un frigidaire accompagné d'un congélateur. Il n'y avait en guise de fenêtre qu'un fin rectangle de verre, placé en hauteur pour empêcher des quidams de voir facilement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Ses clés toujours en main, Maka se dirigea directement vers une des armoires qui portait un verrou et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Médusa n'eut pas à se demander longtemps la raison de tant de précautions, car celle-ci fut évidente aussitôt les deux battants écartés.

« Évidemment, tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? » interrogea Maka.

Médusa acquiesça. La machine qui trônait sur l'étagère, bordée de deux cylindres de métal sombres, restait silencieuse pour le moment mais aurait émit un grésillement régulier si elle avait été allumée et l'écran cathodique qui y était relié aurait affiché les données récoltées par les capteurs au sommet du mécanisme.

« C'est un détecteur de folie. Bien que je ne crois pas en avoir déjà vu de semblable. »

Hochant la tête, Maka mit l'engin en route. L'écran s'illumina légèrement.

« Je l'ai fabriqué en me basant sur des modèles existant », expliqua-t-elle en regardant les résultats qui s'affichaient d'un air pensif.

Les nombres qui défilaient n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens si on ne savait pas les décrypter et les comparer. Médusa remarqua qu'il y avait une pile de notes sur l'étagère du dessous et qu'au vu de leur taille, cela faisait un bon bout de temps que Maka étudiait le niveau de folie ambiante. Attentivement, elle attendit qu'elle développa ses découvertes.

« Pendant les trois années qui ont suivi la bataille sur la lune, Shibusen a réalisé ses propres analyses sur plusieurs machines pour vérifier que l'équilibre revenait. La folie étant en chute libre sur la première année, tout semblait s'être stabilisé et les machines ont donc pu être arrêtées et mise hors d'état de fonctionner. Il n'y en a maintenant plus qu'une sur laquelle des vérifications superficielles sont réalisées une fois par an. »

De par leur fonction, les détecteurs de folie stockaient une partie de l'insanité ambiante analysée et les utiliser trop souvent ne faisait que conserver la folie et l'accumuler en un point, logique que tout Shibusen souhaita se débarrasser au plus vite de leurs machines. Leur usage et fabrication étaient d'ailleurs strictement interdite, apparemment Maka faisait bande à part. Voilà qui l'arrangeait, même si cela signifiait qu'elle en savait probablement beaucoup sur un point que Médusa aurait préféré garder secret.

« Il m'a fallu toute ma première année pour construire celui-là. J'espérais que des analyses détaillées me permettraient d'obtenir des informations sur l'état de la sphère de sang noir... À la place, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose que le reste de Shibusen avait visiblement manqué, sur la durée. »

Elle éteignit la machine avant de continuer.

« Après la stabilisation à un faible niveau, la folie ambiante a arrêtée de baisser. Elle monte et redescend par vagues, au fil des mois, en suivant différents paramètres météorologiques ou les phases de la lune. Les jours d'intempéries et ceux qui les suivent, une légère hausse se fait ressentir, la folie est plus concentrée dans les airs et peut-être la pluie aide-t-elle à la propager. De même, j'ai pu noter que l'intensité augmente lors des périodes de pleine lune ou lorsque la lune est particulièrement proche de la terre, de même pendant d'une éclipse solaire. Au cours des trois dernières années, la moyenne a légèrement augmenté mais il est impossible de s'en rendre compte avec une simple analyse annuelle, puisque celle-ci pourra tomber d'une année à l'autre sur un jour où la moyenne est basse. Ce qui laisserait l'idée que le niveau se maintient depuis la forte baisse de folie. »

Médusa s'accouda au bureau pour l'écouter plus confortablement achever ses déductions et la conclusion qu'elle en tirerait.

« Si la moyenne continue d'augmenter avec les années, cela finira par se remarquer mais peut-être dans trop de temps pour que Shibusen se rende compte immédiatement que la cause est l'influence du sang noir... Bien que je ne puisse dire exactement s'il s'agit de la sphère elle-même qui produit cette folie ou si elle laisse filtrer celle du Grand Dévoreur. Dans tous les cas, puisque la folie est beaucoup plus concentrée dans les hauteurs, les alentours de la Lune doivent déjà être particulièrement touchés et au moment où Shibusen en comprendra la source, il sera peut-être trop tard.

—Pourquoi ne les préviens-tu donc pas, dans ce cas ? » demanda Médusa même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Dans un soupir, Maka répondit.

« Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de leurs réactions à l'encontre Crona, s'ils apprenaient ce qui se passe.

—Tu penses qu'ils seraient capables de faire quelque chose qui mettrait Crona en danger ? »

Maka acquiesça, avant de finalement faire non de la tête puis de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. En dix ans, malgré mes demandes continues, je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de recueillir un prélèvement de sang noir provenant de la Lune. On m'a chaque fois répété qu'établir un contact ou même s'en approcher était trop risqué, car cela pourrait réveiller le Grand Dévoreur. D'un autre côté... »

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir du bas de l'armoire pour en ressortir des magazines et journaux aux pages marquées, qu'elle posa à ses côtés sur le bureau pour les lui faire consulter.

« Tu as probablement remarqué, en lisant certains des magazines que je garde dans mon appartement, que la recherche spatiale connaissait un essor particulier depuis plusieurs années... »

Les yeux de Médusa s'écarquillèrent en lisant les articles que Maka lui présentait, mettant en valeur les capacités de nouveaux missiles spatiaux, des recherches soutenues et produites par Shibusen. Elle avait en effet découvert des informations similaires mais n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec leur affaire, songeant plutôt à leur utilisation en temps de guerre.

« Tu penses qu'ils détruiraient la Lune ? Les dégâts écologiques seraient terribles.

—Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qu'ils comptent faire mais ils travaillent certainement de manière a être capable de mettre en œuvre cette possibilité. Si le choix est entre empêcher une vague de folie énorme de déferler sur la planète ou une catastrophe environnementale, je ne peux pas savoir laquelle sera considérée le moins grand mal... »

Shibusen était connu pour ses décisions surprenantes, aussi Médusa pouvait voir où elle voulait en venir. Peut-être préféreraient-il affronter des problèmes matériels, qu'ils seraient à même de gérer grâce à leur infrastructure mondiale et l'aide des sorcières, plutôt que de risquer un retour de l'anarchisme de la folie, qui pouvait remettre des alliances en doute et les forcerait à faire face à la peur terrible de l'inconnu. Ils pouvaient même tenter de cacher l'origine de la destruction de la Lune, afin de limiter la diminution de leur influence et leur popularité auprès de l'opinion publique, Shibusen disposait d'assez de politiciens à sa botte pour pouvoir manipuler le cours des choses et lancer des fausses pistes. Ne pas agir, à l'inverse, leur attirerait à coup sûr les foudres du peuple lorsque le danger serait révélé.

Une douce chaleur réchauffa ses doigts transis par le froid de l'automne et elle se rendit soudain compte que Maka avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

« Je sais que les différents pôles de Shibusen prennent tous extrêmement au sérieux le risque du retour d'Asura, depuis son enfermement sur la Lune et il existe plusieurs équipes qui cherchent à trouver un moyen de l'annihiler définitivement. Crona par contre... »

La sensation de sa paume se pressant contre sa peau était étrange, presque écrasante. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir déloger sa main sereinement, sans laisser paraître la moindre gêne mais cela lui semblait soudain impossible.

« Moi, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que cela peut faire. Se retrouver bloqué dans le noir, dans le froid, souffrir de la faim sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir s'enfuir, sans avoir personne à qui parler, personne à appeler à l'aide, aucun contact humain, pendant des années et des années, être absolument seul... »

Les doigts la serraient davantage, comme pour chercher à la brûler de leur chaleur, de leur pesanteur. Maka se rapprocha et son autre main vint agripper son épaule. Médusa se demanda soudain depuis combien de temps elle n'avait plus touché ou été touchée par un autre être humain. Les geôliers se contentaient de la pousser du bout des doigts ou de leur bâton lorsqu'elle restait trop longtemps sous le jet d'eau glacial des douches ou avançait trop lentement pour regagner sa cellule. Même lors du trajet en voiture pour arriver ici, ils l'avaient à peine frôlée. Jusqu'alors, Maka non plus n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher plus que nécessaire.

Était-il possible que son isolement l'ai détraquée au point qu'elle fut perturbée par un simple contact contre sa peau ? Que cette chaleur si réelle fut trop pour son esprit encore persuadé d'être bloqué dans cette petite pièce de trois mètres carré. Qu'elle éprouva de l'apaisement de sentir cette présence qui affirmait la sienne en ces lieux, en cet instant précis. Était-il possible qu'elle ai été si faible ?

« Non, je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Je ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que Crona a pu ressentir là-haut, pendant dix ans... Et sans personne pour songer à l'aider, personne d'autre que moi. Dans tout Shibusen, je suis la seule à travailler dans ce sens, la seule à essayer de sauver Crona ! »

Des éclats de lumière dansaient dans ses yeux et elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de fragments de folie mais non, il n'y avait probablement là que de la colère et du dégoût.

« Crona a connu la solitude toute sa vie. Tu arrives un peu tard. »

La poigne de Maka meurtrit sa chair, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son bras maigre comme un clou, au point de presser contre ses os et son regard paraissait plus fou encore.

« Je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? »

Si seulement elle avait pu trouver la force d'étrangler la petite impudente. Malheureusement celle-ci était en bien meilleure position pour s'exécuter, avec une de ses mains si proche de sa gorge. Elle devait probablement sentir son pouls battre furieusement contre sa paume.

« Abandonner, peut-être. Tu me dis que Shibusen s'inquiète de la possibilité qu'Asura sorte de la sphère de sang noir mais ne sont-ils pas tout autant effrayés à l'idée que Crona puisse en faire de même ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas un mais deux Grand Dévoreurs sur la Lune. Et si j'ai pu le sentir, cela ne t'auras certainement pas échappé. »

Un instant, en lisant dans le blanc de ses yeux, Médusa crut que Maka allait la tuer mais elle la relâcha finalement et se détourna.

« Abandonner, hein ? Je ne peux pas dire n'y avoir jamais songé. Seulement, il existait toujours la possibilité qu'une de mes demandes finisse par être acceptée à force de persévérances et voilà où nous en sommes. Je ne sais pas où cela va me mener mais c'est déjà quelque chose, non ? »

Elle engloba la salle de ses bras, et Médusa avec, comme pour faire le compte de ses maigres victoires. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise des lieux, soupirant dans ses mains. Le bureau coupait la pièce en deux entre elles.

« Mais soit, je sais que je ne peux pas cacher le secret indéfiniment. Alors si même cela ne marche pas, je dirais tout à Shibusen, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Ce revirement trop soudain avait de quoi inquiéter la sorcière. Cela n'allait pas dans le sens de tout ce qu'avait fait Maka jusqu'ici.

« Tu les laisserais détruire la lune ?

—Je les avertirais seulement du danger. Après, je leur laisserais le choix de la façon dont ils veulent foutre le monde en l'air. »

Repensant à ses yeux emplis de rage, Médusa ne pouvait croire qu'elle fut capable de laisser Crona derrière elle, d'abandonner ses projets fous.

« Tu bluffes, est-ce là la seule idée que tu as trouvé pour me faire cracher des informations sur le sang noir ? »

Le sourire que lui renvoya Maka la déstabilisa.

« Pas du tout, je suis sérieuse. Je t'avais dit que nous aurions du temps et bien voilà, fixons la date à la fin de l'été prochain, puisqu'il s'agit de ma dernière année d'étude. Dans ce laps de temps, je ferais de mon mieux pour trouver ce que je cherche, à travers ce que tu voudras bien me dire. »

Elle devait bien se douter qu'entre parler ou se taire, aucune option n'arrangeait en apparence Médusa. Lui révéler ses secrets, c'était se faire renvoyer directement dans les cachots de Shibusen et ne rien dire reviendrait au même quelque temps plus tard. Si elle lui proposait vraiment des termes aussi peu avantageux, cela pouvait en effet être parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à lui offrir.

Maka dut voir son expression dépité car elle haussa les épaules et alla refermer l'armoire à clé.

« C'est bien triste mais c'est ainsi, je suis moi aussi pieds et poings liés. Tu es mon dernier espoir, Médusa. »

Sa dernière tirade avait été prononcée comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

Le chemin du retour vers l'appartement fut particulièrement sinistre. Après le repas, Maka lui tendit une nouvelle pile de papiers, il s'agissait d'une version revue de sa précédente analyse sur le sang noir. Médusa prit négligemment un stylo pour corriger le résultat. En rayant des hypothèses, elle se demanda si Maka pouvait se douter que si l'affaire ne semblait pas l'arranger en apparence, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait rien à y gagner.

Délivrer Crona n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour elle, il valait mieux avoir un Grand Dévoreur en liberté qu'enfermé, même si cette folie doucereuse qui se déversait infiniment lentement sur le monde avait l'avantage d'être joliment discrète. Aussi, apprendre la recette du sang noir à Maka ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela, à la réflexion. Le vrai défi serait d'arriver à faire libérer Asura par la même occasion et de se libérer elle-même en plus.

Seulement, songea-t-elle en fixant le visage imperturbable de Maka, il lui faudrait gagner sa confiance pour avoir une chance d'agir et ça, elle n'avait cette fois-ci aucune idée de la manière d'y parvenir.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Octobre fila au rythme des feuilles mortes voltigeant dans les rues pour être écrasées par les passants et novembre pris sa place, plus froid et gris encore. Il faisait souvent sombre dès seize heures et Médusa en perdait la notion du temps, s'imaginant que l'heure du dîner était déjà passée à la nuit tombée, quand il n'était en vérité que cinq heure et demi ou six heures.

Elle avait beau savoir ce qu'il lui fallait faire et avoir un nombre inimaginable de livres pour s'occuper le reste du temps, l'inspiration et la motivation la fuyaient, l'abandonnant à la triste monotonie des jours se raccourcissant. Trois repas, une douche, le boucan des centaines d'élèves insupportables traînant dans les salles de cours, les couloirs et les rues, l'odeur des livres neufs ou vieux et la teinte jaunâtre des lumières électriques chassant l'obscurité trop vite descendue sur le campus, voilà à quoi se résumait son quotidien.

Maka, de son côté, semblait aussi perdre en motivation avec l'approche de l'hiver. Après avoir réussi à lui rendre en une petite semaine une première correction de ses recherches, que Médusa avait raturée aussi vite que la précédente, il lui avait fallu un mois pour rédiger une nouvelle version.

Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, Maka lui avait posé de nombreuses questions quand elle lui avait renvoyé la pile de notes rayées et avait continué au cours des semaines suivantes pendant les divers moments où elle travaillait à son projet.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas mais je préfère tout de même demander ; aucun pouvoir magique n'est nécessaire dans la fabrication du sang noir ? » avait été sa toute première interrogation.

Il s'agissait d'une inquiétude compréhensible, même si rien de ce qu'elle savait ne menait à y croire, puisqu'elle aurait été bloquée dans un cul-de-sac de par sa position de simple humaine, si de la sorcellerie était impliquée.

« Non, aucune magie n'entre en compte dans la composition du sang noir. Celle-ci est purement scientifique. »

Lui apprendre ce simple fait ne coûtait rien à la sorcière et elle ne voulait pas voir Maka patauger à ce point dans le brouillard. Elle se garda cependant bien de lui révéler qu'il lui était par contre possible d'utiliser certains de ses pouvoirs afin de l'aider à contrôler sa création. Cela s'était avéré utile à quelques reprises lorsque Crona en perdait le contrôle dans son enfance.

Elle avait à l'inverse été prise au dépourvu quelque temps plus tard, lorsque Maka lui avait demandé si elle accepterait de faire une prise de sang. Médusa était restée pensive pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement refuser.

Si les résultats que Maka recevrait pourraient en effet lui donner plusieurs indices pour la pousser dans la bonne voie, à travers les spécificités des liens de sang qui reliaient Crona et sa mère, son refus était aussi en partie dû au fait que Médusa n'appréciait pas l'idée de lui laisser un échantillon contenant tant d'informations à son propre sujet.

D'un autre côté, si Maka le désirait vraiment, elle ne manquait pas d'occasions de récupérer à son insu des échantillons de salive ou un de ses cheveux pour réaliser des tests ADN, étant donné leur proximité actuelle quotidienne. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà fait mais Médusa ne comptait certainement pas demander et se contenta de regarder sa réaction.

À sa réponse négative cependant, Maka n'insista pas, n'ajouta rien et continua simplement de travailler, la tête penchée sur ses livres, son expression indéchiffrable. Médusa avait renforcé ses observations de sa compagne d'infortune après l'épisode de la présentation du détecteur de folie. Il lui fallait bien y être attentive, maintenant qu'elle était sûre que plus que tout, elle avait besoin de commencer par établir un semblant de confiance et pour cela, il lui fallait déterminer ses faiblesses et savoir exactement par où la prendre.

Jouer la carte de l'obéissance et l'amabilité factice était clairement hors de question. Depuis longtemps déjà, Maka avait cessé d'être la gamine naïve qu'elle avait connu. Il aurait été purement stupide d'agir aussi grossièrement et Médusa n'avait certainement pas envie de devoir prendre des gants chaque fois qu'elle devait ouvrir la bouche.

Pour le moment, elle se contenterait d'une honnêteté pure et simple, sans non plus tomber dans la cruauté gratuite, afin de ne pas trop blesser les sensibilités de la jeune femme. Maka préférerait des réponses sincères qui ne lui plaisaient pas à des propos doucereux allant dans son sens et qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de douter.

De même, l'observer à longueur de temps ne ferait que la faire s'interroger sur les intentions de la sorcière, aussi elle restait discrète et lui laissait de nombreux moments d'intimité, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de fréquenter son groupe. Elle doutait de toute manière d'avoir grand chose d'autre d'important à apprendre de leur part et cela lui permettait aussi de respirer, à l'écart de Maka. Cependant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout de même remarquer récemment que celle-ci restait parfois bien déprimée, au retour d'une petite escapade pour se détendre l'esprit. Décidément, la morosité de novembre brisait toutes les barrières et ne laissait personne indemne.

 

* * *

 

Après avoir pris connaissance de l'évolution de Shibusen en matière d'armement, Médusa avait cherché davantage d'informations sur ces progrès techniques dans la bibliothèque universitaire. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être assez renseignée pour déterminer les chances que Shibusen osa une attaque préventive sur la lune mais il lui manquait évidemment beaucoup trop de données. Les secrets militaires restaient bien gardés et dans sa position, elle ne pouvait qu'obtenir des renseignements datant de plusieurs années. Ils travaillaient peut-être en ce moment même sur un tout nouveau prototype et elle n'aurait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Maka en connaissait peut-être un peu plus à ce sujet mais on lui cachait aussi certainement de nombreuses choses, vu que son statut par rapport à Shibusen avait dû changer en s'inscrivant à l'académie Johnson. Il ne devait donc pas s'agir d'informations capitales et Médusa ne pouvait pas non plus lui poser de questions de ce genre sans risquer d'attirer sa suspicion.

Elle se contenta de poser des théories sur papier pour mieux visionner les possibilités, avant de se rendre compte que cela ne l'amenait à rien et qu'il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle se mit à inventer de nouveaux moyens de désintégrer la sphère de sang noir pour Shibusen. Elle gribouilla par dessus ses notes, roula la feuille en boule et la jeta dans une poubelle puis se tourna vers d'autres livres pour tenter d'oublier sa mauvaise humeur grandissante. Ses tentatives d'en apprendre davantage sur le mécanisme des bracelets à ses pieds n'avançaient pas non plus. Elle aurait pourtant besoin de les désamorcer à un moment ou l'autre, peu importe le sens dans lequel évolueraient ses projets.

En dépit des mauvaises nouvelles apportées par Maka, la recherche spatiale s'avérait passionnante et emplie de potentiel. Connaître davantage l'univers qui les entourait, c'était aussi mieux comprendre les règles du monde et cela apportait de tous nouveaux points de vues sur celui-ci. Rêvasser à l’immensité de la galaxie avait le don de lui permettre de s'évader de la réalité pour quelques instants remplis d'inspiration. Une activité très peu productive mais rafraîchissante lorsqu'on était littéralement menotté. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Médusa croulait sous les tâches importantes en ce moment, son emploi du temps se résumait à observer Maka, reprendre un peu de poids pour pouvoir se muscler et attendre que la situation progressa. Elle pouvait bien se laisser aller à ces détours, combien plus plaisants que les fois où son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner sous terre, dans l'obscurité des cachots. Non, la nuit infinie de l'espace avait naturellement beaucoup plus de charme.

Cependant, les découvertes des secrets de l'univers ne pouvaient pas la tenir éternellement émerveillée, elle finit par éplucher tous les nouveaux ouvrages intéressants à ce sujet à la mi-novembre et aussi vite qu'elle avait été emportée, elle se lassa finalement une fois de plus de cette distraction passive. Dans sa jeunesse, Médusa avait ainsi traversé de nombreuses passions éphémères mais elle n'avait alors pas à s'inquiéter de ce qui viendrait ensuite, car le monde était incroyablement grand et il y avait tant de choses qu'elle pouvait faire, sur lesquelles elle pouvait agir.

Aujourd'hui, elle en était condamnée à faire le tour des limites du campus, comme un lion en cage, lorsque l'ennui l'attrapait au cœur et ne voulait plus la lâcher. Le froid lui gelait les oreilles sous ses cheveux courts, le vent tapait contre sa veste mais malgré tout, elle tournait le long des rangées d'arbres aux branches nues, passait derrières les bâtiments dans lesquels les silhouettes des élèves se découpaient à travers les fenêtres de verre dépoli et continuait jusqu'au chemin bordant l'autoroute, où les voitures filaient à l'horizon dans un tintamarre assourdissant de bruits de moteur. Les jours de brouillard, les véhicules semblaient disparaître dans un autre monde, séparé par une barrière de fumée blanchâtre que Médusa ne pouvait pas traverser. Au moins, elle se dégourdissait les jambes, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Par prudence, ses petites échappées se produisaient seulement lorsque Maka était en plein cours, afin de ne pas risquer de l'affoler en se laissant découvrir en train de vagabonder vers les bords de l'enceinte, flirtant avec les règles.

Elle fit malgré tout un jour l'erreur d'aller se promener sans vérifier l'heure, à l'approche de midi. Quand elle retourna dans la section habituelle de la bibliothèque où se trouvait Maka, celle-ci était là depuis visiblement quelque temps, à l'attendre.

« Tu n'as pas vu l'heure tourner ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Médusa dirigea son regard vers l'horloge, pour se rendre compte qu'il était deux-heures moins le quart. Vraisemblablement, sa notion du temps restait perturbée et instable.

« Je suis déjà allée manger, est-ce que tu veux de l'argent pour te payer un repas ? » Maka apparaissait clairement agacée, malgré ses efforts de ne pas le montrer.

L'estomac de Médusa, mystérieusement, ne lui avait pas fait savoir avant cet instant qu'elle avait faim. Piteusement, elle accepta l'argent. Assez peu de choses se déroulaient bien en ce moment, elle n'allait pas non plus gâcher ses efforts de reprendre une alimentation normale.

Maka retourna en cours et la sorcière quitta les lieux pour s'acheter la première chose qui lui ferait vaguement envie. Seulement, malgré son ventre vide, rien de consistant ne la tentait, sa bouche ne voulait rien avaler.

Une barquette de frites à la main, accoudée à une barrière, elle mangea en regardant les dernières feuilles mortes teindre le gazon de leurs tons bruns en tombant. L'air continuait de se rafraîchir, Maka avançait lentement dans ses recherches, quand à Médusa, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté le point zéro.

 

* * *

 

À l'approche de la fin de novembre, une petite pluie arrosa le campus, suivie de plusieurs jours de brume épaisse. Se réveiller le matin devenait plus difficile. Médusa accompagnait Maka à ses premiers cours en amphithéâtre seulement pour s'endormir à nouveau sur son siège, d'un demi-sommeil inconfortable. Parfois, elle la suivait presque toute la journée plutôt que d'aller à la bibliothèque car lire, au lieu de la faire s'évader, la frustrait davantage de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il lui arriva aussi de retourner à l'appartement à la place, de remettre en route le chauffage pour rester bien confortablement au chaud dans son fauteuil attitré, à feuilleter des vieux romans appartenant à Maka. Ils avaient l'avantage de lui faire concentrer ses pensées sur quelque chose, quand ils ne l'ennuyaient pas. Autrement, son esprit dérivait dans des eaux sombres et boueuses, elle se fatiguait tout en ne pensant à rien.

De temps en temps, il y avait comme un voile devant ses yeux et ses os craquaient quand elle faisait des étirements chaque matin. Peut-être était-ce l'humidité qui l'assommait autant, créait ce sentiment d'incertitude passager. Elle se douchait à l'eau brûlante pour le chasser, pour réveiller son corps et son cerveau. Dans le reflet du miroir, ses yeux perçants cherchaient ce qui clochait.

Même Maka semblait inquiète, ressentant le malaise grandissant qui descendait sur l'appartement avec la pesanteur d'un orage. Une journée sombre de plus, recouverte de lourds nuages gris, s'annonçait.

Cela arriva une nuit où elle s'était endormie rapidement. Au réveil, elle sentit le froid tomber sur elle comme si elle ressortait d'une averse. La pierre dure en contact avec sa joue la glaçait comme une gifle, l'odeur infecte de renfermé, de moisissure lui remontaient au nez à l'écœurer. Un poids lourd sur sa poitrine, sur ses jambes l'empêchait de bouger.

Mais le pire était le cri. Ce cri qui inondait son esprit mais refusait de sortir de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait y croire, ne pouvait pas croire que sa cervelle ai pu lui jouer ce tour si cruel, que la folie ait pu s'emparer d'elle au point de lui faire voir d'aussi absurdes mirages.

Ses mains, autant qu'elles pouvaient bouger tout en étant attachées, tâtonnèrent le sol, ne trouvant que la forme bien connue de la pierre émoussée, les même défauts dans la roche qu'elle connaissait par cœur après dix ans. Si cela faisait bien dix ans qu'elle se trouvait là et non pas davantage. Elle essaya de se raisonner, se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer les choses se passer ainsi, n'aurait jamais placé Maka Albarn dans le rôle de la sauveuse la sortant de ce trou. Ce fait était trop incongru, trop absurde pour qu'elle y ai pensé, en ai créé une fantaisie élaborée s'étendant sur plusieurs mois. Ou bien était-ce tout à fait logique ? Crona était sa porte de sortie de l'enfer, la personne qui tenait le plus à Crona était Maka, la seule assez folle pour vouloir organiser ce sauvetage envers et contre-tout.

Le poids sur sa poitrine continuait d'augmenter, menaçant de l'étouffer. Médusa essaya de se dégager, se décaler, repousser cette chose qui la bloquait, l'écrasait. Rien à faire cependant, elle restait désespérément immobile. Dans le noir total qui l'entourait, elle ne pouvait même pas savoir ce qui se trouvait là. Alors que son esprit chancelait, une idée de la cause de son maux lui traversa l'esprit.

Soudain, la masse qui l'emprisonnait disparu, comme brisée par sa réalisation et elle bondit presque hors du matelas, attrapant une crampe au pied dans sa hâte. Sa respiration haletante et le bruit des battements de son cœur furent tout ce qu'elle parvint à entendre pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis qu'elle se massait la cheville et la plante du pied en la frottant violemment pour tenter de calmer la douleur aiguë. Une fois que son souffle eut reprit un rythme plus calme, elle perçut à nouveau la respiration légère de Maka qui dormait juste à côté.

Nauséeuse, Médusa se rendit en tâtonnant dans les ténèbres jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle venait d'éprouver un trouble de la paralysie du sommeil, elle qui n'avait jamais été réveillée par le moindre cauchemar et avait l'habitude de dormir sans se souvenir d'aucun rêve. Pourtant, les symptômes coïncidaient avec ce qu'elle avait entendu à ce sujet.

Dans la glace au dessus de l'évier, sous la lumière électrique, son visage émacié la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension, des cernes noires sous les yeux. Ses bras nus, débarrassés de ses tatouages, paraissaient cadavériques. Aucune force, aucun contrôle de soi ne transpirait plus de son apparence.

Elle avait donc vraiment peur à ce point-là de ce trou sombre et étroit, bien qu'elle en ait connu d'aussi terribles, sinon plus, dans son enfance. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment failli y rester. Peut-être était-ce qu'elle craignait d'y retourner, bien que les événements allaient relativement dans son sens à première vue. Malgré tout, paniquer stupidement comme elle le faisait à présent était d'une inutilité honteuse.

« Reprends-toi, bon sang. »

Cela était tellement facile habituellement, il lui suffisait de prendre une décision pour que son esprit, son corps et son âme suivirent le mouvement de tout cœur, sans hésitations ni remords. Pourquoi son reflet dans le miroir devait-il s'avérer si peu convainquant aujourd'hui ?

Médusa se passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur le visage puis retourna se coucher. Fatiguée comme elle l'était, elle se rendormirait sans difficultés et verrait probablement les choses d'un autre œil le lendemain matin, au réveil.

 

* * *

 

Bien que le sommeil la trouva rapidement, elle n'était pas plus en forme dans la mâtinée et resta obstinément sous sa couverture tandis que Maka se préparait à aller en classe. Celle-ci tenta bien de la réveiller mais sans succès, elle décida finalement de partir sans elle.

Laissée seule à elle-même, Médusa aurait apprécié qu'une soudaine poussée de motivation lui revint en réaction à ce peu de liberté qui lui était offerte. Rien ne vint et elle se retourna sur son matelas dans un soupir agacé. Elle aurait pu se lever pour manger, se doucher, lire, écrire, aller se promener, seulement elle n'avait envie de rien. Un million d'années vécues pleinement et voilà qu'elle découvrait soudain les malheurs de l'ennui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Au plafond, des petits points sombres tâchaient la peinture crème. Médusa les fixa plusieurs minutes avant de juger que perdre son temps devant un livre serait déjà plus productif, même si son inattention maladive actuelle devait lui faire relire les même lignes encore et encore.

Elle passa ainsi une grande part de sa journée, à soupirer devant les mots dactylographiés qui s’enchaînaient en rang trop sages. Ne faisant de pause que pour aller aux toilettes ou prendre sa douche quotidienne. En sortant de celle-ci, elle voulut faire ses exercices d'étirements habituels mais la vue de ses bras chétifs et pâles la perturbait, Médusa finit par bâcler la chose.

Le chauffage était bien mis et pourtant un froid lui prenait, l'attaquait de l'intérieur. L'absence de ses serpents se faisait particulièrement sentir aujourd'hui. Enfermée entre quatre murs, enchaînée de la tête aux pieds, elle ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, les membres libres cependant, le moindre mouvement pouvait lui rappeler leur absence. Elle se souvenait avoir été endormie artificiellement à son arrivée à Shibusen, puis s'être réveillée la tête lourde et le corps vide, dans une salle stérilisée.

Abandonnant un nouveau livre, elle alla plaquer son visage contre la fenêtre à la vitre glacée par le froid. La brume du matin était encore là, épaisse au point de noyer de blanc toute la rue, jusqu'aux immeubles d'en face.

Médusa resta longtemps là à attendre elle ne savait quoi, laissant le temps se dérober sous ses yeux et les pas des rares passants. Son sort reposait à la fois sur une course contre la montre et l'attente d'un moment idéal dont elle ne savait pas s'il viendrait, se retrouver à décortiquer les secondes et les minutes n'était peut-être pas si étrange dans une telle situation. Le tableau périodique des éléments lui vint à l'esprit et elle se mit à réciter mentalement chaque élément chimique, dans l'ordre de leur classification usuelle, méthodiquement. Elle avait souvent débité ce genre de choses dans sa prison pour que ses pensées ne s'égarèrent pas inutilement, alignant les formules mathématiques et physiques afin de tromper l'ennui et chasser la folie douce menaçant de lui faire perdre la tête pour de bon.

Un bâillement l'arracha à sa contemplation du vide automnal transpirant par cette misérable ouverture vers l'extérieur et elle retourna se coucher. Son sommeil agité, presque délirant, fut peuplé de rêves vagues du passé. Elle revoyait le visage fantomatique d'Arachné mais ses paroles ne concordaient pas avec les mouvements de sa bouche. Elle discernait la silhouette floue du docteur Stein disparaissant à l'horizon, étrangement petite. Enfin elle se voyait, rencontrant Eibon, masqué et impassible, dans un champ de ronces. Ce n'était pas là qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, peut-être avait-elle oublié jusqu'au lieu où cela s'était produit mais Médusa se souvenait en revanche parfaitement des mots qu'elle avait prononcés, de sa colère à la vue de cet être qui osait se montrer au grand jour après avoir disparu des centaines d'années.

« Quel est l'intérêt d'un scientifique qui n'agit pas sur le monde ? Si tu as abandonné tes recherches, si ta curiosité ne te pousse plus en avant, ne ferais-tu pas mieux de mourir ici et maintenant ? »

Médusa se réveilla avec un début de migraine et un léger torticolis. Le réveil sur la table de chevet de Maka lui indiqua qu'il était seize heures passées, elle avait encore manqué son repas de midi.

À la fenêtre, les masses de béton blanchâtre apparaissaient maintenant en gris foncé, assombris par les épais nuages qui empêchaient le moindre rayon du soleil couchant de filtrer. Médusa se rendit à la partie cuisine, récupéra une pomme et un couteau pour peler celle-ci au dessus du plan de travail.

Ses pensées semblaient s'être égarées au pied du lit, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller totalement. À moitié endormie, elle épluchait la peau du fruit mécaniquement.

Le couteau dérapa. Ou bien elle fit un faux mouvement et le planta sans réfléchir.

Une goutte de sang rouge profond se forma à la surface de son index, grossit, grossit, grossit comme si elle allait éclater. Puis le sang déborda, coula en un mince filet le long de son doigt avant que la première goutte ne tomba finalement sur la planche de bois, parmi les copeaux de pomme.

 

* * *

 

Le son de la clé tournant dans la serrure fut suivie de celui de la porte s'ouvrant. Médusa se rendit compte que la luminosité avait encore baissé, il faisait maintenant presque nuit. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas allumé la lumière ? Elle n'avait pas senti le temps passer. Regardant Maka entrer, elle la vit s'arrêter net en la découvrant, put s'observer elle-même de haut, devant le plan de travail, dans l'exacte position qu'elle avait dû garder elle ne savait combien de minutes.

Son esprit s'était évadé de son corps, sans que Médusa ne s'en fut rendue compte, de la même manière qu'il lui arrivait de le faire pour échapper à la souffrance de l'enfermement. Son corps se tourna vers la nouvelle venue mais elle ne contrôlait pas vraiment ses propres mouvements, agissait seulement par réflexe.

L'expression affolée qui se peignit sur le visage de Maka aurait été drôle à voir hors contexte. Elle s'approcha doucement, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, comme si elle craignait à la fois que Médusa ne tenta de l'attaquer ou de se poignarder elle-même. Vue de haut, la scène semblait presque irréelle, les murs se rapprochaient, la perspective se déformait, laissant à Médusa l'impression qu'elle regardait tout cela à travers le judas d'une porte.

Enfin, Maka fut à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et elle attrapa délicatement son poignet pour lui faire poser le couteau sur la table. Sa poigne était ferme en dépit de son visage mal assuré, Médusa pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main se propager contre sa peau. Son autre poignet fut guidé à son tour, cette fois-ci vers l'évier et Maka fit couler de l'eau sur son doigt ouvert. La sensation du liquide froid sur sa main et le bruit continu du jet contribuèrent à la ramener davantage sur terre. Si Maka l'avait voulu, cela aurait été le moment idéal pour lui prélever du sang mais elle semblait présentement plus occupée à s'assurer de laver sa plaie. Médusa cligna des yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa vision du monde redevint normale. Son esprit ne regardait plus son corps abandonné dans cette vue en plongée vertigineuse à donner la nausée.

Dans la minute qui suivit, elle se retrouva avec un pansement sur le doigt, assise à table, tandis que Maka préparait de la soupe. La tête toujours dans les nuages, elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre où le ciel nocturne s'était dégagé, laissant apparaître le cercle blanc translucide de la lune. La lampe du salon était allumée et dispersait sa lumière stérile, chassant les ombres et les contours du monde que constituait la pièce.

Au bout d'elle ne savait combien de temps, le bruit des couverts posés sur la table la ramena au moment présent.

Mécaniquement, elle entreprit de boire sa soupe. Chaque gorgée était chaude au point qu'elle avait l'impression de se brûler la gorge en avalant mais après quelques secondes, la chaleur subsidiait et la sensation de vide qui la poursuivait revenait. Maka continuait de l'observer à la dérobée, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Se demandant probablement si Médusa avait essayé de se suicider ou elle ne savait quelle autre idiotie. Elle en aurait bien ri mais ses muscles faciaux semblaient complètement déconnectés et elle n'était même plus sûre de savoir exactement comment étirer les lèvres. Encore moins parler pour interrompre les pensées déjantées qui devaient danser dans la petite boite crânienne de la personne en face d'elle. Ouvrir la bouche pour la remplir de cuillères de soupe semblait être tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire actuellement.

Dans un sens, Maka avait raison de la regarder avec tant d'inquiétude, elle était une épave et se serait elle-même jeté un regard dégoûté par tant de pathétisme si la sorcière le pouvait. Seulement, elle était maintenant trop déconnectée pour s'en soucier. Cela l'avait fait mieux se sentir, d'avoir le cerveau dans le coton, lorsqu'elle n'avait nulle-part où s'échapper dans l'obscurité mais la situation avait changé et cela l'oppressait maintenant, parce qu'elle aurait dû pouvoir fuir ces quatre murs. Elle avait déjà fait les premiers pas pour s'en sortir, il ne lui restait qu'à pousser la porte. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir.

Maka débarrassa la table puis la guida jusqu'à son fauteuil, tout en lui parlant. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, la moitié de ce qu'elle disait inaudible, elle semblait bavarder presque plus pour elle-même.

« Allez Médusa... Ne me lâche pas, d'accord... Hé... Ne me fais pas ça... Allez... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De la lecture... Du sommeil... Tu as encore faim ? Tu as froid ? »

Ses mains chaudes descendaient et remontaient le long de ses bras, douce caresse ravivant le sang glacé de ses veines. Sous cette tiédeur confortable, Médusa laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement. Encouragée par cette réaction, Maka continua de réchauffer ses membres, montant ses mains jusqu'à son cou, massant ses épaules et sa nuque avec finesse et énergie.

Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle l'enlaça, collant son corps contre elle. Un couinement ridicule sortit de la bouche de Médusa sous la soudaineté du geste. Le poids de Maka pesait contre son torse et sur ses épaules de toute la chaleur de son corps vivant, de son cœur battant, de son sang affluant dans ses veines. Médusa n'avait cependant pas l'impression d'être écrasée par ce poids, cette pression était même agréable, elle se sentait prise dans une masse d'eau, un bain dont la chaleur lourde lui montait doucement mais sûrement à la tête. Son esprit malade était ramené à terre par ce contact bouillonnant de la chair contre la chair, reprenait conscience de sa présence en ce lieu, de la réalité de son environnement.

Une brûlure dans son cou noya toutes les autres sensations et ce fut son propre sang qui lui monta à la tête quand elle se rendit compte que les lèvres de Maka s'étaient posées là, plus chaudes et lourdes encore que ses mains. Elle l'embrassa au coin de l'épaule, le long de la clavicule, enflammant sa peau de son haleine. Ses doigts soulevèrent son visage et dans ses yeux, Médusa pouvait voir briller des éclats verts, reflet des étoiles brillant à l'extérieur. Ou peut-être juste de la lampe sur la table basse qui semblait briller trop fort maintenant, elle entreprit un geste pour l'éteindre, que Maka termina.

Dans le noir, l'impression de baigner dans cette reposante chaleur paraissait encore décuplée. Maka posa un baiser sur son front fiévreux, sur chacune de ses paupières cillant de confusion, puis sur ses joues, encore et encore. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, ce fut le souffle de vie qui lui sembla passer dans sa bouche.

Les mains de Maka frissonnèrent avant de la lâcher et elle se redressa précipitamment, s'éloignant d'un pas en arrière. Seul les lueurs extérieures venant de la fenêtre permettaient de deviner les traits de son visage horrifié, dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Médusa la regarda sans bouger, seulement vaguement déçue de sentir la chaleur sur ses lèvres et dans sa poitrine se dissiper.

Maka tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, avant que son regard ne se fixa finalement sur la vitre. Dans le ciel d'encre, l'œil noir de la lune les regardait. Maka soutint cette vision pendant plusieurs secondes, ses mains crispées dans le vide, cherchant à attraper elle ne savait quoi. Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Médusa, qui attendait tout et rien à la fois, la respiration légèrement haletante.

Alors ses doigts se refermèrent sur la corde des rideaux et elle tira, laissant le soin aux draperies de cacher ses actions à la lune. Puis elle prit la main de Médusa et l'amena dans son lit.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cette nuit, Médusa ne rêva pas des prisons de Shibusen. Elle se réveilla entourée d'une douce chaleur, un léger poids contre sa hanche. Une lumière pâle de matin d'hiver nimbait les draps de blanc, tel un précieux cocon dont on ne voudrait pas sortir. Sa fatigue des derniers jours semblait s'être évaporée avec le lever du soleil, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi cent ans.

Délicatement, Médusa se dégagea du bras qui l'enlaçait et se redressa pour observer les alentours. Le profil endormi de Maka lui rappela les événements de la veille, la chute, le sang sur ses doigts et les caresses. Elle se souvint des mains effleurant ses cuisses, frôlant son ventre, glissant le long des courbes de son corps, apaisant ses muscles et son esprit, l'attirant vers le sommeil tel les bras de Morphée. Cela n'avait rien eu de sexuel, très probablement mais Médusa restait embarrassée, surtout d'avoir montré tant de faiblesse en face de son ennemie. Au moins, elle avait ce matin la tête plus claire qu'elle ne l'avait eu depuis le début du mois, voir même son arrivée.

Maka l'avait prise de pitié et aussi honteux qu'une telle réalisation puisse être, il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise chose vu son état actuel. Cela ne s'avérerait pas forcément une bonne nouvelle non plus, pitié ne voulait pas dire confiance et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment atteindre ses buts mais elle ne perdait rien à être sous-estimée pour le moment.

Abandonnant le confort du lit de Maka, Médusa alla prendre une longue douche, suivie de quelques étirements. L'eau chaude du jet avait achevé de chasser la fatigue et son corps paraissait plus léger, sans qu'elle ne ressentit pour autant le vide de sa désagréable maigreur.

Quand Médusa sortit de la salle de bain, elle put voir que Maka s'était levée et attablée pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle la rejoignit et elles mangèrent comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit.

Décembre commença ainsi, dans le calme et la sérénité. Médusa avait recommencé à écrire, notant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, sans se soucier de la cohérence de ses idées alignées dans le désordre. Elle se contentait de poser chaque phrase sur le papier pour s'en débarrasser, sans rien retenir ni cacher, ce qui avait forcé Maka a lui passer une chemise dans laquelle ranger ses dossiers compromettants, afin que personne ne tomba accidentellement sur une information illicite. Elle consultait elle-même fréquemment les notes de la sorcière mais même si ses sourcils se fronçaient et que son expression devenait régulièrement sombre en décryptant quelque ébauche sinistre, Maka ne lui interdisait rien. Pour Médusa, la voir lire ainsi ses écrits était une plaisante expérience qui lui donnait l'impression de lui présenter les projets qu'elle accomplirait lorsqu'elle parviendrait à s'échapper. Cette pensée la motivait même davantage à griffonner sur les papiers que Maka lui prêtait, inlassablement.

Afin de ne pas risquer de reperdre le goût de la lecture, elle se déplaçait irrégulièrement dans les différentes sections de la bibliothèque universitaire. Un jour on pouvait la trouver dans la partie arts et lettres ou mathématiques appliquées, un autre du côté biologie-géologie ou histoire et géographie. Peu importait qu'elle ne s'intéressa pas au sujet choisi, elle prenait un livre qui se détachait des autres à ses yeux et s'y tenait, laissant son intuition la guider. Chaque jour elle voyait quelque chose de différent, ce jeu du hasard l'aidait à briser la monotonie dont elle était prisonnière. Ses déplacements imprévisibles signifiaient aussi que Maka devait venir la chercher à chaque fois dans une section différente, pour s'assurer qu'elle alla manger ou qu'elle quitta bien les lieux à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Évidemment, grâce à ses capacités, elle savait immédiatement où Médusa se trouvait mais cela restait drôle de la faire marcher.

Le soir, parfois, Maka passait derrière elle et caressait ses épaules, la courbe de son cou ou ses bras pour vérifier si tout allait bien, massait son dos pour chasser la fatigue. Elle ne l'embrassa que deux ou trois fois, sur la nuque, lorsqu'elle veillait tard un livre à la main, pour lui dire d'aller se coucher. Chaque nuit, elle partageait sa chaleur, dans le canapé-lit où aucun rêve ne venait déranger le sommeil de Médusa.

Un jour, elle trouva Maka au téléphone en rentrant d'une promenade dans les limites du campus et quand celle-ci raccrocha, elle tourna immédiatement ses yeux sombres vers elle.

« Le docteur Stein viendra nous rendre visite le dix décembre », annonça-t-elle d'un ton plat.

Et ce fut tout, elle alla prendre un livre sur ces mots et se déroba dans le côté chambre de l'appartement, laissant Médusa sous le choc.

Stein allait leur rendre visite dans quelques jours. Cette nouvelle apportait tout un ensemble de problèmes potentiels risquant de détruire l'équilibre précaire qui venait de s'installer. Au vu de la réaction de Maka, celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à un tel appel, il ne s'agissait donc probablement pas d'une simple visite de politesse. Les chances étaient grandes que son objectif fut de vérifier que tout se passait bien depuis la libération conditionnelle de Médusa, soit à la demande de Shibusen, soit pour son propre compte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le docteur avait bien pu faire au cours de ces dix années et ne pouvait donc pas savoir s'il serait réticent au projet de Maka et chercherait à éloigner Médusa d'elle, voir la faire ré-enfermer.

Ne décelant aucune potentielle bonne nouvelle pouvant sortir de cette rencontre, la sorcière ne l'attendait certainement pas avec impatience. Découvrir une Maka adulte avait déjà été une expérience étrange, il en irait sûrement de même pour un Stein âgé de dix ans de plus, bien que l'effet de surprise fut passé.

Les quelques jours les séparant du dix décembre les laissèrent toutes deux dans un état fébrile, chacune essayant de se préparer à encaisser ce bouleversement soudain sans pour autant savoir exactement ce qui les attendait.

 

* * *

 

Le jour J était un samedi. Un ciel bleu d'hiver sans aucun nuage annonçait une belle journée en perspective. Stein devait arriver à la ville la plus proche en train et atteindre l'université via le bus. Maka et Médusa l'attendaient à l'arrêt.

Aussitôt sorti du bus, il plaça une cigarette entre ses dents et l'alluma.

« Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté de fumer », nota Maka sur un ton vaguement blasé.

Il haussa les épaules et souffla un filet de fumée dans l'air froid.

« J'ai arrêté puis j'ai recommencé. »

Stein portait les mêmes lunettes que dix ans auparavant, il avait choisi des vêtements aux tons beiges plus discrets que son habituelle tenue de docteur bardée de fils de couture mais l'énorme vis plantée dans son crâne et les sutures sur son visage attiraient toujours autant l'attention. Tandis que Médusa le détaillait de haut en bas, son regard nonchalant restait détourné d'elle, ses yeux pâles échappant à tout contact. Comme s'il ne désirait pas vraiment la voir et peut-être était-ce le cas après tout, il restait possible qu'il chercha seulement à avoir un entretien avec Maka et que la sorcière fut une entrave à sa mission.

« Et si nous allions manger ? »

Midi allait bientôt sonner, aussi se dirigèrent-elles vers un café-restaurant coquet que Maka connaissait, Stein les suivant un peu en retrait pour prendre le temps de terminer sa cigarette. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur mais le hasard voulu qu'une des groupies de Maka s'y trouva, en tête à tête intime avec un jeune homme de son âge. La jeune femme attablée sembla clairement surprise d'être découverte ici et bégaya, les joues rouges, devant sa camarade qui ne semblait elle nullement gênée et lui souhaita bonjour avec un petit sourire. Médusa essaya de lire discrètement sur son visage calme pour déterminer si elle cachait ses véritables émotions mais fut distraite par l'arrivée du serveur. Il les mena rapidement à une table et leur passa des menus pour prendre leur commande.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivé de leur repas, Médusa en profita pour observer Stein plus attentivement. Elle pouvait distinctement voir les marques laissées par ces dix années sur son visage, en larges traits sous ses yeux ou sur son front. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement mais il détourna ensuite les yeux pour répondre à une question de Maka. Tous deux s'étaient engagés dans une discussion sur leur santé, celle de leurs amis et les dernières nouvelles de Death City. Bien qu'elle doutait de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant de ce bavardage, Médusa écouta tout en restant en retrait. Entendre être mentionnés tant de noms des membres de Shibusen auxquels elle n'avait pas pensé depuis si longtemps faisait bourdonner ses oreilles. Ces pièces sur l'échiquier avaient eu un intérêt autrefois, lorsqu'ils constituaient à la fois des ennemis ou des pions qu'elle pouvait utiliser mais ils semblaient se trouver aujourd'hui dans un tout autre univers. Médusa vivait à présent dans un huis-clos où la seule personne d'importance dans l'échec ou la réussite de son plan se trouvait être Maka. Cependant, Stein pouvait maintenant faire pencher la balance, elle ne savait seulement pas dans quel sens.

On leur apporta leurs commandes et le fil de la conversation fut ralenti pendant qu'ils entamaient le contenu de leurs assiettes. La nourriture était chaude, à-point et avait un goût de restaurant de campagne ou de cuisine maison. Elle pouvait compter sur Maka pour se fournir bio ou dégoter des coins au charme rustique, ce qui était certainement une bonne influence pour son corps déglingué, bien qu'elle aurait probablement trouvé n'importe quoi délicieux après les repas des cachots.

Médusa regarda son assiette vide, terminée sans qu'elle ai eut à se forcer. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à commander un dessert en plus mais cela s'annonçait bien, après quelques mois elle commençait finalement à reprendre du poids. Maka n'eut pas autant de scrupules et eut même le culot de choisir une glace, sous le regard dubitatif de Médusa qui pinça ses lèvres déjà légèrement gercées par l'arrivée de l'hiver. Stein demanda un café, ce qui l'incita à en commander un aussi. Elle n'avait pas si bien dormi cette nuit-là, malgré la présence relaxante de Maka contre son dos, sûrement à cause du stress de l'arrivée du docteur et un peu de caféine dans les veines ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Bien que moins bon que celui des cafés les plus côtés de Death City, leur breuvage était infiniment préférable à l'horreur sans nom que servaient les distributeurs de Shibusen. Presque brûlant, il la réchauffa agréablement de l'intérieur, la préparant à affronter le froid une fois qu'ils sortiraient, puisque Stein avait dit vouloir visiter le campus. Alors que Maka payait sous les protestations de son ancien professeur, Médusa pris le temps d'en savourer les dernières gouttes en songeant à un paquet de graines de café de qualité qu'elle avait laissé dix ans auparavant dans un de ses laboratoires secrets, sûrement dévoré par les rats depuis longtemps.

Enfin, ils remirent leurs manteaux. Médusa emmitoufla soigneusement autour de son cou l'écharpe que Maka lui avait acheté, puis ils quittèrent le restaurant.

Ils firent d'abord le tour des bâtiments par l'extérieur. Peu d'étudiants se trouvaient sur les plate-bandes à cause de la température et du jour de la semaine. Les couloirs non plus n'étaient pas bien peuplés. Comme la plupart des pièces avaient des fenêtres opaques et que même les plus vieux amphithéâtres étaient parfaitement insonorisés, il était difficile de savoir si beaucoup d'étudiants avaient cours. Stein observait les lieux d'un regard distant, sans paraître passionné ni trop ennuyé par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour lire des programmes, affiches et post-it sur des panneaux d'annonces.

De son côté, Médusa nota que Maka avait évité de trop s'attarder près des bâtiments de laboratoires à louer. Elle désirait probablement éviter que Stein n'alla fouiller trop près de ses expériences ou risqua de découvrir la machine cachée dans l'armoire.

Après avoir tourné un peu en rond sans logique d'ordre de visite pendant plusieurs minutes, la bibliothèque universitaire fut le dernier immeuble du campus où ils se rendirent.

 

* * *

 

Comparé aux autres bâtiments, le nombre d'étudiants dans la bibliothèque ne changeait pas particulièrement pendant le week-end, élèves studieux ou retardataires se mêlaient entre les rayonnages et les tables d'étude, travaillant ou faisant mine de.

Stein se déplaçait entre les étagères d'une démarche tranquille, sortant ici ou là un livre pour le feuilleter et discutant de tout et de rien avec Maka. Comme les suivre silencieusement en tendant les deux oreilles depuis plusieurs heures maintenant s'avérait sérieusement lassant, Médusa se permit de consulter un livre à son tour, restant à quelques pas de ses voisins.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers eux quelques secondes plus tard, au même moment qu'elle tournait une page, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient profité de sa distraction pour s'éloigner discrètement de plusieurs pas, Stein gardant le nez dans un bouquin. Aux légers mouvements de leurs lèvres, ils murmuraient quelque chose trop bas pour qu'elle les entendit.

Imitant leur méthode, elle reposa doucement son livre et se décala imperceptiblement pour en prendre un autre et se positionner de manière à espérer pouvoir les écouter.

« Tu comptes vraiment te rendre au concert de Soul dans ta position ?

—Bien sûr, je lui ai déjà dit que j'irais.

—Et que comptes-tu faire pour elle ? La laisser sans surveillance pendant autant de temps n'est vraiment pas prudent mais l'autre option... Tu devrais demander de l'aide.

—Pas de soucis, je me débrouillerais peu importe l'option choisie. »

Maka tourna légèrement son visage et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Médusa. Aucune surprise ne vint troubler ses traits, elle avait l'air parfaitement calme, presque souriante. Son regard se détourna à nouveau lorsque Stein se remit à parler.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais gérer seule, tu...

—Professeur ! Et vous, irez-vous au concert cette année ? »

Médusa avait failli lâcher son livre à l'intervention tranchante de Maka et le docteur n'en avait pas eu l'air moins surpris. Il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de répondre.

« Non, pas cette année non plus, quel est le rapport ?

—Cette discussion a-t-elle pour but de simplement me prévenir ou cherchez-vous à poser votre candidature ? »

À l'inverse de la précédente réplique, celle-ci avait été chuchotée si basse que Médusa avait eut bien de la peine à l'entendre. Stein semblait tout aussi confus qu'auparavant, il ferma son livre dans un claquement et marmonna quelque chose qui échappa à Médusa, avant de continuer sa route entre les rayonnages.

Elle resta quelques secondes à observer la silhouette immobile de Maka, analysant les détails de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Puis, quand celle-ci se remit en route, Médusa reposa son second livre et la suivit.

L'ambiance sereine de midi avait totalement disparue, le retour vers l'entrée du campus et l'appartement de Maka se passa dans un silence morose. Cependant, au moment où ils semblaient prêts à se dire au revoir et se séparer, sur le pas de la porte, Stein changea de direction.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais lui parler. Seul à seule. »

La direction de son regard rendait clair le fait qu'il parlait d'elle, Médusa fronça les sourcils en songeant à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir après tous ses efforts passés pour l'ignorer. Maka haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr. Si ça ne la dérange pas. »

Entendre parler de soi à la troisième personne n'avait rien d'agréable mais mieux valait se contenter d'accepter sans commentaires sarcastiques, si elle ne voulait pas risquer de les froisser et manquer d'assouvir sa curiosité. Médusa se contenta donc d'acquiescer.

Maka fit ses adieux à son ancien professeur puis passa la porte de l'immeuble, les laissant seuls devant l'entrée. Le froid avait craquelé les lèvres de Médusa et elle devait se retenir d'en mordiller la peau, tout en observant le dos imposant de Stein, qui s'était détourné pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

« Allons boire quelque chose », commenta-t-il après avoir recraché une bouchée de fumée.

Il regarda à droite à gauche, avant d'opter pour un bar au coin de la rue. À l'intérieur, il choisit une table à l'écart dans un angle, où on ne les dérangerait pas outre-mesure.

« Tu es autorisée à boire de l'alcool ? »

Médusa considéra la question.

« Cela ne m'a pas été interdit, que je sache. »

Il hocha la tête. Personnellement, elle trouvait qu'il était probablement un peu tôt pour boire –il ne devait être à peine quinze heures– mais avoir un verre à porté de main pouvait s'avérer utile pour servir de distraction en cas de conversation compliquée.

Un serveur arriva à leur table et Stein demanda une bière. Médusa fut plus hésitante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte des vins, marquée à la craie blanche sur un tableau. Arachné avait, avec beaucoup d'efforts et d'acharnement, tenté d'inculquer à ses sœurs sa passion pour l'œnologie. Qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à dégoûter Médusa était en soit une victoire de sa part, bien que là où Arachné ne jurait que par le vin français, Médusa avait une préférence pour l'italien et le grecque. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas à la carte.

« Prends ce que tu veux, je paie l'addition. »

Puisque c'était si aimablement proposé, elle se laissa aller à prendre un verre d'un bordeaux coûteux, petite vengeance minable sur le portefeuille de Stein. Le serveur inclina légèrement la tête et alla passer la commande au bar, avant de revenir les servir. Ils burent chacun une gorgée de leur verre avant de se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes. Médusa attendait que Stein voulut bien lui faire part des ses intentions mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air pressé. S'il refusait de faire avancer les choses, elle n'avait qu'à le pousser.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Il joua à faire tourner la bière dans son verre avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis venu m'assurer que tu ne manipulais pas Maka à tes propres fins. »

Médusa haussa un sourcil.

« Comme quoi ?

—Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est bien cela le problème. Tout comme je n'ai pas pu me faire une idée de l'état de votre relation, au cours de cette journée. »

Franchement, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment envie de tout savoir.

« Maka peut s'avérer très têtue, continua-t-il, aussi je tenais à me faire mon propre avis directement plutôt que de me contenter de ce qu'elle rapporte à Shibusen.

—Et tu me dis tout cela directement en espérant que je veuille bien te révèle gentiment ce que je pourrais cacher, au risque de me retrouver à nouveau enfermée dans un cachot ? »

Il sourit avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

« Non, évidemment. Cependant, t'interroger me donnerais une chance d'en apprendre plus. Je pense pouvoir essayer de démêler le vrai du faux.

—Tu me surestimes, j'ai été enfermée pendant dix ans, que crois-tu que j'ai eu le temps de faire d'autre que de profiter de ma petite liberté conditionnelle ?

—Qu'as-tu dit à Maka sur le sang noir ?

—Rien. Je la fais marcher pour gagner du temps, elle pense qu'elle m'aura à l'usure.

—Que fais-tu de ton temps libre dans ce cas-là ? Maka t'a-t-elle montré ses recherches ? »

Apparemment, il était vraiment sérieux quand il parlait de l'interroger car à chacune de ses réponses, il posait ensuite immédiatement de nouvelles questions. Médusa essaya de donner des explications brèves, d'éviter les détails qui pourraient le lancer sur une autre piste et rester vague sur les connaissances de Maka. Bien qu'il disait être venu pour elle et qu'elle craignait surtout qu'il manœuvra pour la faire ré-enfermer, il restait aussi possible qu'il chercha à obtenir des informations pour bloquer les recherches de Maka et elle ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la jeune femme accidentellement.

Sirotant son vin entre deux réponses, elle réfléchissait en même temps au moyen d'arriver elle-même à soutirer quelques renseignements à Stein.

Lorsque son flux de questions commença à s'épuiser, elle en profita pour contre-attaquer. D'une traite, elle but le reste de son verre et le reposa sèchement sur la table.

« Vraiment, commença-t-elle d'une voix agacée, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines quand il est absolument clair que je ne peux rien faire et n'ai pas la moindre petite influence sur ce monde dont je ne connais presque plus rien. Tiens, je n'ai par exemple aucune idée de ce qui a pu arriver à mes laboratoires, ils ont probablement été pillés, par Shibusen ou quelqu'un d'autre, de même que toutes mes recherches. Ha, il pourrait même s'agir de toi !

—Jamais je ne... »

Il s'était penché d'un bloc, les yeux écarquillés et les doigts serrés par l'indignation d'être accusé ainsi. Médusa balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Oh, pas la peine de jouer les effarouchés. Que tu ais eu peur des risques de sombrer dans la folie ou que ton éthique de scientifique te l'ai interdit en ce temps-là est probable mais avec le temps qui passe, qui sait ? Ce genre de comportement a touché bien des savants connus au cours des siècles. Les gens changent, avec ou sans statu-quo et tu es un autre homme à présent. »

Sur ces mots, ses yeux glissèrent vers l'alliance à son doigt. Avant qu'il ai eut le temps de se ressaisir, elle porta le dernier coup.

« Du peu que je sache, tu pourrais très bien avoir caché chez toi un échantillon du sang de Crona, tu aurais amplement eu le temps d'en récupérer, à l'époque.

—Non ! Shinigami avait interdit... je n'aurais pas osé... »

Un peu trop tard, il se rendit compte qu'il venait peut-être d'en dire plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Médusa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de tout gâcher avec un sourire triomphant. À la place, elle prit un ton détaché.

« Je vois, si c'est ce que tu dis. Évidemment, je ne peux pas te croire entièrement, tu me connais. Je ne fais confiance à personne. Ceci dit, j'aimerais certainement croire qu'il s'agisse de la vérité, je n'ai aucune envie de voir le sang noir tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui. Plutôt mourir en emportant mes secrets.

—N'importe qui... ? »

Il restait sur ses gardes, bien qu'il ne semblait pas paniqué outre-mesure par l'étendue de sa gaffe.

« Qui que ce soit, je veux dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'était pas une insulte à ton intention, bien que je ne connaisse certainement aujourd'hui plus rien de toi, le fait reste que j'ai auparavant admiré et respecté tes capacités. »

Stein détourna un instant les yeux, gêné par la flatterie ou simplement ce rappel du passé. Pendant ce temps, elle se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier de son siège, feignant sa confiance retrouvée.

« Oh, tu pensais peut-être que j'allais vraiment donner des réponses à Maka ? Par pitié, non, je ne suis pas tombée si bas. Certainement pas. La pauvre fille ne saurait d'ailleurs pas quoi en faire. »

Bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu, elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il espérait que cela fut vrai. Si son but était de s'assurer que Maka ne mettrait pas la main sur le sang noir, Médusa n'avait plus qu'à garder la bouche fermée et le laisser se convaincre tout seul qu'il avait accompli ce qu'il désirait.

Pendant quelques minutes, Stein continua de lui poser des questions mais il ne possédait plus la même intensité qu'avant, il cherchait juste à en finir. Quand il vida son verre, le serveur amena l'addition et ils sortirent. Leurs adieux furent aussi brefs que ceux de Maka, Stein se rendit à l'arrêt de bus et Médusa prit le chemin du retour vers l'appartement, revoyant en pensée les détails de leur entrevue.

Shinigami avait interdit qu'on récupéra du sang de Crona lors de son passage à Shibusen et Stein avait eu trop peur de la folie, de l'influence de la sorcière, pour oser aller à l'encontre des ordres. Elle s'en était bien douté mais il lui avait fallu une confirmation, car on ne savait jamais vraiment jusqu'où pouvait aller l'hypocrisie des dieux. Tout du long de la montée des marches, elle sourit en avançant d'un pas léger. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, elle souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer.

À peine avait-elle poussé la porte que Maka se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise, laissant presque tomber le livre qu'elle tenait et sur lequel elle avait dû avoir du mal à garder son attention. Son visage était vaguement pâle, sa voix un peu tremblante.

« De quoi avez vous parlé ? »

Médusa sourit devant son manque de tact. Décidément, elle était incapable de tourner autour du pot.

« De choses et d'autres », répondit-elle en se débarrassant de ses chaussures, son écharpe et son manteau.

Posant son livre sur la table basse pour avoir les mains libres, Maka s'approcha.

« Mais encore ?

—Il m'a accusée de planifier un mauvais tour, je l'ai envoyé balader, rien d'inhabituel en somme. »

Cette réponse n'avait pas l'air de la satisfaire. Elle jouait avec ses doigts et fouillait Médusa du regard, à la recherche d'elle ne savait quel indice sur ce que la sorcière cachait.

« Le docteur est reparti à l'instant ? A-t-il dit qu'il reviendrait ?

—Oui, il vient de partir mais pourquoi reviendrait-il ? »

Voilà qu'elle commençait à l'inquiéter avec ses remarques, Médusa n'avait pas pu saisir tout ce dont ils avaient parlé dans la bibliothèque et peut-être lui manquait-il des pièces de puzzle importantes.

« Vous avez discuté pendant plus d'une heure...

—Eh bien, il avait beaucoup de questions. Je pense qu'il les a toutes épuisées ceci dit. »

Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que cela avait duré aussi longtemps, l'interrogatoire n'avait d'ailleurs pas été de tout repos, bien qu'elle l'ait passé confortablement assise à une table de bar. Médusa s'affala dans son fauteuil attitré et observa Maka, toujours indécise.

« Il ne t'as pas posé de questions étranges ?

—Des questions étranges. Dans un interrogatoire. Désolé ma chère mais il va falloir que tu sois plus précise. »

Maka s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent ses genoux.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé où en étaient mes recherches ?

—Plus ou moins. Il m'a surtout questionnée sur les informations que je t'aurais donné. De plus, il avait l'air assez inquiet par l'idée que je puisse te manipuler, bien que tu ne sois clairement plus aussi naïve qu'à l'époque. »

Le haussement de sourcil dubitatif de Maka, mieux que le moindre mot qu'elle aurait pu prononcer, lui indiquait qu'elle ferait mieux de stopper tout de suite la fausse flatterie. Dans un soupir, celle-ci repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front en même temps qu'elle devait chasser de sa tête les provocations potentielles de Médusa.

« Est-ce qu'il a essayé de te convaincre de ne pas me donner d'informations ?

—Si par convaincre de ne pas te donner d'informations, tu veux dire chercher une bonne raison pour que je sois jetée en prison afin de ne plus nuire, probablement... Évidemment, il n'a rien dit dans ce sens, Stein est un peu plus subtil que ça.

—Il ne t'as pas fait de proposition ? Par exemple de travailler sur un autre projet pour Shibusen. »

Cette nouvelle question la prit par surprise, elle battit des paupières avant de comprendre.

« Oh. »

Ses doigts reposant auparavant sur l'accoudoir vinrent soutenir son menton tandis qu'elle considérait les conséquences.

« Je vois, ce serait une autre manière de me maintenir à l'écart et cela aurait eu de bonne chances de marcher si Stein me l'avait proposé en personne... mais cela me semble un peu trop tordu pour Shibusen, je suis surprise que tu ais envisagé une telle situation. »

L'étendue du désenchantement de Maka à l'égard de son ancienne école et organisation restait inattendue et difficile à estimer. Médusa avait du mal à déterminer si elle arriverait à en tirer profit malgré le désavantage de ce regain de méfiance à l'égard du reste du monde. Soit Maka resterait fermée comme une huître, soit les fissures de sa confiance craquelée envers Shibusen seraient la faille permettant à Médusa de se rapprocher d'elle suffisamment.

« Dans tous les cas, reprit-elle puisque l'autre restait silencieuse, il n'y a rien eu de tel. Par contre, j'ai réussi à me renseigner sur ce que Stein savait du sang noir et apparemment il n'a fait aucune recherche à l'époque, ce qui voudrait dire que Shibusen ne te cache rien. »

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller complètement Maka qui se pencha immédiatement sur elle, plaquant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Tu as fais quoi ?! C'était extrêmement imprudent ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit exactement ? Comment a réagi le docteur ? A-t-il fait des commentaires particuliers ? Si tu as éveillé sa suspicion... »

Elle était toute proche, Médusa devait basculer la tête en arrière contre le dossier pour garder un minimum de distance et ses bras qui l'encadraient empêchaient tout échappatoire. Après quelques secondes, Maka sembla se rendre compte de sa position et recula de quelques centimètres pour la laisser respirer, bien qu'elle apparaissait encore bouleversée par la révélation.

« Je doute fortement qu'il serait reparti aussi facilement si j'avais éveillé ses soupçons. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il laisse échapper l'information en titillant son éthique scientifique et je me suis assurée de formuler les choses de manière à ce qu'il croit qu'il s'agisse simplement de ma volonté personnelle qui m'ait poussé à demander. Il est conscient d'avoir gaffé, Stein n'est pas crétin mais il n'a pas vraiment de raison de penser que cette absence de savoir possède de l’importance. À ses yeux, il a simplement révélé à une sorcière narcissique que personne n'a touché à son plus grand secret. Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis et deviendra-t-il méfiant s'il en apprend plus sur notre... situation particulière, cependant, il n'y a rien à signaler pour le moment. »

Maintenant plus calme, Maka se concentra sur l'information elle-même.

« Shibusen n'avait récolté aucune information sur le sang noir de Crona ? Tu en est vraiment sûre ? »

À l'acquiescement de Médusa, elle passa ses mains sur son front, ébouriffant ses mèches blond cendré et soupira profondément avant de rire doucement.

« Ils ne savaient vraiment rien alors, ils ne me cachaient pas quelque chose...

—Ce n'est pas franchement une bonne nouvelle pour toi, si tu ne peux tirer d'eux aucune nouvelles informations.

—Bien sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Cela signifie qu'ils ne m'ont pas menti ! Même s'ils n'approuvent pas mes recherches, ils n'ont pas essayé de m'entraver en me cachant des informations sur le sang noir. Hahaha, dire que je me faisais un sang d'encre à l'idée que peut-être, j'apprendrais aujourd'hui que tous mes efforts n'avaient servi à rien et à la place, tu prends le risque de me ramener une telle information. »

Maka lui avait déjà dit précédemment qu'elle était son seul espoir. Cela n'avait pas changé et c'était surtout une bonne chose pour Médusa. Aussi, la voir rire ainsi de cette réalité était étrange. Et puis quelle importance que les gestionnaires de Shibusen aient dit la vérité sur ce point, quand ils l'avaient entravée à bien d'autres égards, notamment en l'empêchant de prendre contact avec la propre créatrice du sang noir pendant des années, révérait-elle à ce point l’honnêteté pour que ce simple fait la rendit heureuse ? À moins qu'il ne se soit agit que d'une dernière trace de naïveté à l'égard de l'organisation qui l'avait pratiquement élevée.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son cerveau incompréhensible, Maka s'était à nouveau approchée. En sentant la chaleur diffuse de son corps, Médusa crut qu'elle voulait simplement l'enlacer comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire mais ses lèvres rencontrèrent alors les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme ceux qu'elle lui avait donné jusqu'à présent, possédant la légèreté d'une plume, effleurant sa bouche avec la rapidité de l'eau.

Aujourd'hui son geste avait été brusque, avide. Ses mains maintenaient son visage tout contre le sien, ses lèvres se pressaient intensément aux siennes, goûtant chaque millimètre de peau, effleurant du bout des dents la chair, prête à mordre si besoin. Pour sûr, elle ne tarderait pas à y mettre la langue et Médusa ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir en réaction.

Cependant, au moment où elle semblait sur le point de prolonger le baiser, Maka recula et se détourna d'elle.

« Par... Désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Je me suis laissée emporter. »

Médusa resta sans voix. Encore une fois, les actions de la jeune femme devenaient opaques, dépourvues de logique aux yeux de la sorcière. Il n'y avait rien à faire et c'était le plus frustrant. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les accoudoirs pendant un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne relâcha finalement sa tension et se laissa glisser contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Tandis que Maka sortait faire des courses pour le dîner, Médusa resta là. Ses lèvres à la peau éclatée par le froid la picotaient vaguement. Elle y passa sa langue, espérant en les humectant chasser la sensation désagréable qui s'installait.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Au cours des jours qui suivirent la visite de Stein, l'effervescence de l'approche des fêtes se fit particulièrement sentir chez Maka. Elle vaquait à ses occupations avec des efforts redoublés, tout en s'occupant d'acheter, d'empaqueter et d'envoyer par colis des cadeaux de Noël à tous ses proches. Médusa la regardait faire avec indifférence, se demandant à quoi menaient tant d'efforts.

« Tu vas aussi offrir quelque chose à tes petites amies ou bien cela risquerait de peser trop lourd sur ton porte-monnaie ? » questionna-t-elle en l'observant se battre avec un rouleau de papier-cadeau.

Maka poussa un grand soupir et abandonna momentanément sa tache pour tourner un visage à l'air profondément ennuyé dans sa direction.

« Je n'en prépare que pour mes amis de longue date, pas la peine de réagir comme si c'était une chose incompréhensible à concevoir.

—Hmm. Je suppose qu'en effet, après des scènes telles que celle vue au restaurant il y a quelques jours, tu ne te sentes plus aussi proche d'elles. »

Cela fit rouler Maka des yeux.

« Si tu cherches à me trouver un point sensible, tu te trompes d'angle. Ce qu'elles font de leur temps libre m'est bien égal et elles peuvent bien sortir avec qui elles veulent. Il serait absurde de m'attendre à une quelconque fidélité d'une personne avec qui je n'ai pas de relation en bonne et due forme. Tu avais insinué que je les utilisais mais l'échange de bons procédés est réciproque, je ne leur fait aucune promesses et il en va de même pour elle. Donnant-donnant. »

Médusa haussa un sourcil en contemplant la tranquillité qui émanait de sa personne alors qu'elle revenait patiemment à ses emballages.

« Quel cynisme, c'est un peu inattendu de ta part.

—Ah bon ? Comment imaginais-tu ma vie romantique ? »

Elle dut se retenir de pouffer de rire.

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé. »

Maka eut aussi un petit sourire à ces mots. Elle passa les minutes suivantes concentrée sur ses cadeaux restants, le clic-clac des ciseaux découpant le papier rythmait son avancée. De son côté Médusa gribouillait des équations sur une feuille, songeant vaguement à de lointains projets. Quand le dernier paquet fut enfin terminé, Maka entassa le tout sur la table basse et s'affala dans un fauteuil face à la sorcière.

« J'ai un cadeau de prévu pour toi aussi...

—Quoi, je fais partie des amis de longue date ? »

Son sourire en entendant ces mots paraissait légèrement plus crispé cette fois-ci. Médusa reprit, trop curieuse pour lui laisser le temps de trouver une réplique à son sarcasme.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Comme si elle regrettait soudain d'avoir à parler, Maka resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes avant de cracher le morceau.

« Le soir du 25 décembre, Soul participe à un concert de Noël auquel je me rends chaque année. Si tu désires y venir, je peux demander l'autorisation exceptionnelle à Shibusen de te laisser sortir de la zone dans laquelle tu es confinée, pour une durée déterminée. »

En entendant cela, Médusa crut presque que ses oreilles lui jouaient un tour. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer une si incroyable chance.

« Une telle chose est vraiment possible ?

—Oui, je pourrais toujours détonner l'interrupteur moi-même en cas de besoin mais autrement, tu seras libre pendant environ vingt-quatre heures.

—Et Shibusen va accepter cette demande ?

—Tant que je les préviens suffisamment à l'avance. Ils ont conscience qu'il existe des cas où je pourrais avoir bien besoin de te faire quitter l'enceinte des lieux, pour faire des expériences en dehors du campus par exemple ou même à d'autres occasions. Est-ce que tu acceptes de venir ? »

La proposition semblait trop belle et soudaine, Médusa avait des doutes sur les intentions de Maka mais il lui fallait vérifier l'étendue de ce qu'une telle opportunité pouvait lui permettre. Elle acquiesça. Cette nouvelle règle dont elle venait de prendre connaissance serait peut-être la clé de sa liberté et en attendant, cela lui permettrait au moins de s'éloigner une journée de l'université dont la simple vue la fatiguait.

« Dans ce cas, je vais contacter Shibusen pour les prévenir. »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone avant que Médusa ne l'arrêta à mi-chemin, pour lui lancer une nouvelle remarque.

« Est-ce que cela veut-dire que tu attends un cadeau de ma part en échange ? »

Maka retrouva son sourire en coin tandis qu'elle plaçait le combiné contre son oreille et pianotait un numéro sur les touches.

« Tu sais déjà ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ? Mais je connais bien sûr la réponse à mon éventuelle demande alors ne te donne pas la peine de conclure, je me débrouillerais par moi-même. »

Quelques jours plus tard, elles reçurent l'autorisation officielle de Shibusen et les horaires exactes pendant lesquelles l'amnistie de Médusa serait appliquée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le jour J.

 

* * *

 

Le soir du 24 décembre, Maka partit réveillonner avec ses amies mais rentra tôt pour être sûre d'être en forme le lendemain –et probablement pour s'assurer que Médusa ne ferait pas n'importe quoi, laissée seule à elle-même.

Vers midi, elles quittèrent l'université en bus, puis prirent le train afin d'atteindre la ville où Soul donnait son concert. Le voyage fut long mais Maka avait heureusement apporté de la lecture pour tromper l'ennui. Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, elles visitèrent la ville et cela fit un bien fou à Médusa de voir un peu de pays. Les rues et immeubles du campus qui avaient parus immenses à sa sortie de cellule s'étaient étriqués avec le temps qu'elle avait passé à tourner en rond dans sa nouvelle cage. Contempler le monde extérieur à travers la vitre d'un train lui rappelait à nouveau à quel point son univers s'était rétrécit et lui donnait davantage soif de sa liberté à venir. Aujourd'hui, elle se contentait de découvrir les monuments de cette ville dans laquelle elle ne s'était jamais rendue auparavant.

La plupart des gens fêtant la journée de Noël chez eux, les rues étaient quasiment vides, laissées aux touristes passagers. Elles ne commencèrent à se remplir qu'à la nuit tombée et il y avait un beau monde devant la salle de théâtre où avait lieu le concert.

Tous ces gens étaient naturellement habillés chic pour l'événement et Médusa avait donc dû elle aussi bien se vêtir, d'une tenue de soirée que Maka avait choisi et loué pour elle. Une robe sombre aux reflets violâtres et à la coupe longue mais ne parvenant pas à cacher les fers à ses pieds, qui devaient passer pour d'étranges bijoux par ce temps glacial de fin décembre. Si elle restait majoritairement protégée du froid par un large manteau, ses chevilles étaient frigorifiées.

De nombreux spectateurs discutaient avant le début du concert dans le hall richement décoré mais Maka se dirigea sans attendre vers la salle pour trouver son siège. Elle avait l'air très pâle, presque anxieuse, dans sa robe bleu marine. Bien qu'elle fut en vacances depuis quelques jours, son rythme de travail ne diminuait pas et elle semblait d'ailleurs redoubler d'efforts concernant ses recherches, même si les progrès restaient minimes. Oui, Maka devait certainement ressentir elle aussi le poids écrasant de la limite de temps qu'elle s'était donnée. Ce matin-là d'ailleurs, elle s'était levée à moitié endormie et avait trébuché sur le matelas pneumatique que Médusa n'utilisait plus depuis plusieurs semaines mais qui n'avait pourtant pas été déplacé ni rangé. Elle ne pensait pourtant pas que Maka l'ai oublié là mais n'avait pas jugé utile de faire un commentaire à ce sujet.

Alors que les derniers retardataires s'asseyaient dans des murmures précipités, la luminosité de la salle baissa et on tira le rideau. Un projecteur vint illuminer le piano solitaire sur la scène, puis l'artiste arriva en saluant l'assistance qui l'applaudit joyeusement. Médusa tendit légèrement le cou pour mieux voir mais étant assise vers le fond de la salle, elle ne pouvait pas bien distinguer les détails de son apparence. Les lumières au plafond fondant sur lui n'aidaient pas, cependant il semblait tout de même plus grand que dans son adolescence. Dans le fauteuil voisin, Maka restait toujours légèrement tendue.

Soul effleura le piano, laissant glisser quelques notes avant d'entamer un morceau court en guise d'introduction. Il enchaîna ainsi quelques partitions, avant qu'un violoniste ne vienne le rejoindre pour l'accompagner. Médusa écoutait d'une oreille, n'étant pas spécialement mélomane. De temps en temps, elle laissait son champ de vision virer vers la droite afin d'observer discrètement Maka, bien que l'obscurité la gênait là aussi pour étudier son expression.

Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure de concert, peu après que le violon ai quitté la scène, qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose avait commencé à changer. L'air était différent. De manière presque imperceptible, une atmosphère lourde s'était emparée de la salle chauffée par les centaines de corps ici présents. Elle était discernable dans le son résonnant des touches de piano et dans les vides entre les notes. Un soupçon de folie tintait à ses oreilles. Maka l'avait sûrement senti elle aussi. Ce souffle remonta le long des rangées, s'enroulant autour des pieds des sièges et frôlant les spectateurs à leur insu. La vague invisible l'effleura elle aussi, faisant se dresser les poils de son épiderme sur sa nuque et ses bras. Puis la folie passa, disparaissant tel l'écume, s'éparpillant aux quatre coins de la salle et quittant les lieux.

Soul semblait avoir davantage servi de conducteur à cette insanité passagère plutôt que d'en être le créateur, elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas sentir l'influence du sang noir dans ses actions. Il devait s'agir de folie ambiante, accumulée là et amplifiée par le son du piano. Bien qu'elle fut faible comparée aux torrents qui s'étaient déchaînés après la libération d'Asura, c'était un nouveau signe que la folie continuait de se propager, de manière bien plus volubile et lente.

Médusa dut se retenir de sourire, au cas où une partie de l'attention de Maka restait portée sur elle. Se maintenant difficilement en place, elle assista au reste du concert les yeux fermés, concentrée bien plus sur son sixième sens que sur l'écoute des mélodies parvenant à ses oreilles. Il y eut deux autres petites vagues au cours de la séance, puis Soul se leva pour s'incliner face à son public et des applaudissements résonnèrent de toutes parts dans la salle.

Les chandeliers électriques au plafond furent allumés après qu'il eut quitté la scène et un brouhaha se forma rapidement à travers les différents groupes, commentant chacun l'événement ou revenant à leurs conversations précédentes. Maka restait silencieuse, assise lorsque la majorité des gens s'étaient déjà levés pour quitter les lieux, le visage sévère. Elle savait bien sûr, n'avait pas pu manquer ce qui s'était passé si Médusa l'avait si bien senti. Peut-être même était-elle déjà au courant avant cela. D'après ses dires, Soul faisait un concert chaque année et au vu de la réaction alchimique créée, Médusa était prête à parier que ce n'était pas la toute première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait.

Alors que la salle était presque vide, Maka se leva finalement et lui fit un signe de main pour lui indiquer de la suivre. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie mais la guida jusqu'à une antichambre, quelque part entre la salle principale et ce qui semblait être les loges.

« Je vais voir Soul un instant, il faut que je discute de quelque chose avec lui. Attends-moi là. »

Et avant que Médusa ait pu répliquer le moindre mot, elle sortit par l'autre porte.

 

* * *

 

La pièce était décorée de rouge à chaque coin, du sol revêtu de moquette au bois laqué des murs encadrant un papier peint bordeaux, des rideaux pourpres et des vases de roses artificielles jusqu'aux peintures du plafond représentant quelque fête dionysiaque. Seule la table au centre, d'un noir profond, détonnait. Elle avait été taillée de manière à imiter la forme d'un piano à queue.

Médusa se mit à faire les cent pas. Bien que seule à présent, elle pouvait difficilement se réjouir car elle ne voyait dans cette salle aucun moyen de casser ses chaînes et gentiment se faire la malle. Sans compter qu'elle doutait un peu que Maka l'ait laissée sans surveillance dans une situation pareille, elle devait au moins s'être arrangée pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller voir Soul et d'utiliser l'antichambre comme salle d'attente. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un test à son intention, pour voir comment elle réagirait.

Tapant légèrement du pied, elle regarda l'anneau de métal suivre les mouvements de sa cheville. Chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule sous la douche, elle avait eu amplement le temps d'observer de près le mécanisme. Si elle avait bien quelques idées pour s'en débarrasser, les chances qu'un bon moment se présenterait pour pouvoir les tester sans danger restaient faible.

Repenser à la place à ce qui s'était produit lors du concert faisait frémir ses épaules. Elle pouvait encore sentir le chaos invisible dissimulé entre les innocentes notes de musique. Après avoir dansé dans les airs, tout s'était déversé sur le public, les laissant emporter des fragments qu'ils transporteraient ailleurs, propageant lentement la folie.

L'entrevue de Maka et Soul n'était sûrement pas qu'une occasion de discuter entre vieux amis, elle devait être en train de vérifier certains détails avec lui, au moins sur son état psychique. Évidemment, elle gardait Médusa à l'écart et celle-ci devait attendre avant de pouvoir savoir si elle aurait droit à la moindre miette d'information. Le cas l'intéressait, puisqu'elle était sûre que le partenaire de la meister n'était plus sous l'emprise du sang noir. Un autre fait qui s'avérait d'ailleurs certainement une mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire pour Maka, toujours en manque de données.

Elle tourna ainsi en rond plusieurs minutes de plus avant que la porte par laquelle Maka était sortie ne se rouvrit. Médusa craignit un instant qu'une autre personne entra et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait donc là mais ce fut bien le visage sérieux qu'elle côtoyait maintenant quotidiennement qui apparut. Comme Médusa s'y attendait, elle n'avait pas l'air satisfaite.

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé du concert ? » fut la première chose que Maka lui demanda.

Puisqu'elle entamait la discussion ainsi, Médusa allait répondre sur le même ton.

« Rien dont tu ne sois pas déjà au courant, je me trompe ? »

Maka soupira et s'adossa contre un des murs de l'antichambre. Le rideau pourpre derrière elle rehaussait le bleu de sa robe et la lampe au plafond y envoyait des reflets de vagues en haute mer.

« Oui, je savais déjà que la musique de Soul pouvait encore influer sur la folie... J'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte il y a deux ans mais à l'époque, ce n'était vraiment pas aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'est plus influencé par le sang noir pourtant, il avait fait des tests après la mission sur la lune et je lui ai demandé de faire des prises de sang lorsque j'ai commencé sérieusement mes recherches. À chaque fois, le résultat était négatif. Je voulais vérifier s'il en allait de même aujourd'hui et rien n'a changé. »

Cette dernière remarque était inquiétante mais Maka avait semblé prudente jusque là, aussi Médusa posa sa question calmement, sans laisser transparaître d'angoisse.

« L'as-tu informé de quelque manière que ce soit de l'effet de sa musique ? »

Maka nia d'un petit signe de tête.

« Non, jusqu'ici je ne lui avais encore rien dit et même ce soir, j'ai prétexté vouloir faire sur son sang des recherches auxquelles je n'avait pas eu accès précédemment. Comme sa dernière prise de sang remonte à plusieurs années et qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé profondément à la question, il n'a pas trouvé cela étonnant que je n'ai plus d'échantillon à disposition. »

Bien que la situation semblait sous contrôle, il restait possible que Soul fut suspicieux et parla à d'autres personnes. Médusa elle-même n'avait pas été des plus discrètes lorsqu'elle avait abordé Stein mais ce qui était en jeu avait surtout été sa liberté ; si le docteur l'avait suspectée de vouloir manipuler Maka, il l'aurait simplement dénoncée et cela aurait potentiellement retardé les plans de celle-ci. Alors que si Soul permettait à Shibusen de découvrir la montée subtile du niveau de folie, ils lanceraient certainement une contre-attaque et mettraient à la fois non seulement fin aux projets de Maka mais aussi aux chances de Médusa de s'en tirer. Cela ne servait cependant à rien d'imaginer le pire quand elle n'avait aucune carte en main pour lui indiquer les risques que quoi que ce soit arriva.

Penser à Stein lui avait cependant remémoré la conversation dans la bibliothèque universitaire, qui avait prit beaucoup plus de sens depuis que Maka lui avait parlé du concert.

« Est-il possible que Stein soit au courant ?

—Cela fait quelques années qu'il ne vient plus donc je pense que non. Trop occupé par ses activités familiales le jour de Noël », précisa-t-elle.

Médusa cilla devant son intonation ressemblant fort à pique mais ne vit aucune raison de répliquer. Maka reprit.

« Puis-je avoir tes opinions détaillées sur ce que tu as pu déceler pendant le concert ? »

Elle s'était redressée et approchée du centre de la pièce pour lui faire face. Tout en se retenant de faire un pas en arrière pour garder ses distances, Médusa fit la moue. Elle songea à tout ce que Maka cherchait à savoir par là.

« Que veux-tu entendre, exactement ?

—Par exemple, à quel degré évaluerais-tu le niveau de folie présent dans la salle ? Pendant combien de temps sera-t-elle active et quelle zone d'influence penses-tu qu'elle puisse atteindre ? »

Elle fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

« Oh et j'aimerais étudier ses effets sur toi, si cela ne te déranges pas. »

Médusa haussa les épaules, appréciant certainement peu l'idée mais pas assez pour avoir la faiblesse de ressentir le besoin de refuser. Sans hésitations, Maka attrapa son poignet pour consulter son pouls, ses doigts se resserrant fermement contre les os.

« Rythme rapide... Je me questionne depuis un bout de temps sur les liens entre l'adrénaline et la folie. Le sang noir progresse en se démultipliant à travers la circulation sanguine, n'est-ce pas ? En retrouvant la sorte de médicaments que tu voulais me faire avaler il y a dix ans et en consultant leur composition, j'en ai déduit ceci. Lors des hausses d'adrénaline, en combat par exemple, le sang noir s'active et se propage alors bien plus facilement. »

Vu la certitude qu'elle affichait dans ses paroles, Médusa se contenta de faire oui de la tête. Maka relâcha son bras, avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à ses yeux et d'en écarter soudainement les paupières entre ses doigts, pour observer son globe oculaire, de l'autre main elle lui maintint le visage en place lorsque Médusa tenta de se dérober instinctivement.

Sa poigne se raffermit lorsqu'elle cligna par réflexe des yeux. L'inconfort de leur position la perturbait, Médusa ne sentait que trop la différence de pouvoir entre elles, ses muscles se contractaient sous le stress. Elle tenta de se distraire en parlant et éventuellement de faire dériver la conversation vers des sujets moins sensibles.

« Pour répondre à tes questions, ce n'était pas un niveau de folie particulièrement élevé, bien que des personnes ayant une affinité avec le chaos ou un sixième sens particulièrement développé devraient être capables de le repérer facilement. Soul Eater a beau avoir eu l'expérience de ressentir la folie de plein fouet auparavant, il ne s'est pourtant apparemment pas rendu compte de ce qui s'est produit ce soir. »

Maka relâcha son visage, marmonnant que ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, puis passa brièvement une main sur son front puis contre son cou, au niveau de la carotide.

« Déterminer une zone d'influence n'est pas aisé, la folie se disperse et se dissipe, pour reparaître plus tard, nourrie par l'environnement dans lequel elle s'est posée. Je suppose que le procédé pourrait être comparé à celui du pollen, de manière superficielle. »

La main de Maka descendit le long de sa poitrine pour se poser au niveau de son cœur et son âme. Elle essayait peut-être d'en lire les battements, le rythme ou l'énergie qui s'en échappaient mais Médusa n'avait certainement pas cette impression en sentant ses doigts se presser contre son sein, effleurant son téton par dessus le tissu. D'ailleurs, elle aurait bien mieux ressenti ses réactions internes avec un stéthoscope mais elle commençait à douter qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de ce qui l'intéressait.

« Pourrais-tu t'allonger ?

—C'est une blague ?

— J'en ai besoin pour continuer mon examen. »

Et, comme Médusa ne s'exécutait pas, elle la fit basculer sur la table.

 

* * *

 

Ses paupières se fermèrent au moment du choc de l'arrière de son crâne contre le bois et quand elles les rouvrit, la lumière de la lampe au plafond lui brûla les yeux.

Maka se pencha sur elle, bloquant les rayons aveuglants de l'ampoule de sa ligne de vue.

« Désolée d'être si brusque mais nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner ici indéfiniment. »

Elle caressa doucement sa joue et les contours de son visage, aplatissant des mèches ébouriffées de ses cheveux.

« La folie, tout comme l'adrénaline, peut être accrue par la peur, la colère ou l'excitation. Certains sujets sensibles à la folie ressentent d'ailleurs de l'excitation sexuelle lorsque celle-ci est forte, tu le savais probablement ?

—Je ne peux pas dire que cet aspect m'intéresse. »

Médusa perçut vaguement quelque chose frôlant sa cuisse, puis une main se glissant entre ses jambes, suivie d'une sensation humide. Au même moment où elle se rendait compte de ce qui se passait, les mots de Maka la transpercèrent.

« Tu es excitée pourtant. »

Son bras se redressa automatiquement pour la repousser mais Maka appuya de sa main libre sur son épaule, la pressant contre le bois pour la bloquer.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti la folie d'une telle manière. Aussi, si elle analysait sa réaction, les caresses précédentes de Maka en étaient probablement la cause. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance cependant pour qu'elle alla la contredire en avançant cette théorie comme argument.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? S'il y a quelqu'un d'influencé par la folie ici, j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est toi, au vu de tes actions. »

Maka sourit et attrapa son poignet.

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

Elle guida sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine, pour lui faire écouter son cœur dont les battements résonnaient fortement sous sa paume mais moins rapidement qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Dans l'ombre, les yeux vert sombre de Maka paraissaient noir et aussi sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée, sinon plus. Ses actions n'étaient pas causées par une folie passagère, elle manigançait quelque chose, bien que Médusa ne pouvait dire quoi. Peut-être pensait-elle pouvoir la manipuler ainsi mais l'idée paraissait absurde.

Maka relâcha sa main qui tomba mollement sur la table et se pencha davantage sur elle pour l'embrasser. L'intensité de ses gestes paraissait décuplée par toutes les autres fois où elle l'avait touchée avec une délicatesse sereine.

Se laisser faire et sentir chaque baiser ou caresse la désarçonner peu à peu blessait terriblement son ego, tout comme les nuits passées entre ses bras. Seulement elle comptait bien découvrir ses desseins exacts et rester aussi proche d'elle que possible s'avérait crucial pour ses propres projets. Elle ne s'était simplement pas attendue à ce que cela puisse impliquer autant. Médusa serra les doigts, ses ongles raclant le bois de la table, consciente d'être si loin de son but malgré ses avancées. La patience était un poison qui la tuait à petit feu.

Sur son visage, les lèvres de Maka apportaient une chaleur fiévreuse, bien différente de la douceur des draps à la légère odeur de lessive. Sa peau semblait mise à vive et malgré tout, cette brûlure avait quelque chose de plaisant. Une petite partie d'elle-même, qui restait bloquée dans le passé, répudiait cette vérité, en avait profondément honte. La Médusa d'il y avait dix ans ne se serait jamais comportée ainsi mais ce que son esprit voulait et ce que la personne actuelle demeurait capable de faire aujourd'hui s'avérait bien différent. Elle avait beau se le rappeler encore et encore, ce fantôme revenait la harceler, lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait été et aurait dû rester.

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire cependant, elle se souviendrait toujours d'avoir chuté, à chaque tentative pour se relever. Sûrement, même après avoir regagné sa liberté, elle ne pourrait effacer la tâche, ne parviendrait pas à se convaincre que depuis le début, toutes ses actions entreprises avaient constitué une nouvelle marche vers la victoire et non des faux-pas hasardeux.

En ce moment aussi, croire qu'elle pourrait effacer la sensation de cette bouche hardie embrassant son corps semblait une triste désillusion. Rapide et capricieuse, elle ne lui laissait aucun répit, embrouillant ses pensées en même temps que ses sens. Les contours de la salle se floutaient, se noyaient dans ce rouge profond dont se détachait la silhouette sombre au dessus d'elle. Son corps l'écrasait de sa hauteur et même l'âme de Maka paraissait s'appuyer sur elle, presser contre sa cage thoracique pour s'infiltrer entre ses côtes et engloutir la sienne. De cette violence passionnée, Médusa y trouvait malgré tout du plaisir. La douleur et la brûlure intérieure la faisaient se sentir vivante encore davantage que la tendresse de la chaleur corporelle partagée, l'entourant dans son sommeil lors de ces nuits tranquilles.

Ses frissons s'intensifiaient de seconde en seconde, ses yeux se fermèrent mais elle pouvait encore deviner le rouge sang des murs derrière ses paupières closes. Un soupir lui échappa, fut étouffé par la bouche de Maka. Elle sentit sa langue passer entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et puis, soudain, quelque chose s'enfonça dans sa cuisse, transperçant la chair, suivi d'une douleur cuisante.

Médusa se redressa dans un sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Maka retirer prestement la seringue plantée dans sa jambe, un échantillon pourpre de sang à l'intérieur. Le choc, vif et inattendu, l'empêcha de parler, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour retenir un gémissement de rage et de douleur.

Après avoir soigneusement rangé son trophée dans son sac à main, Maka tenta de la prendre par l'épaule.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas être si brusque... »

D'un geste violent du bras, Médusa repoussa ses excuses hypocrites, tout en se maudissant d'avoir été si idiote, dans son inactivité. Elle avait refusé de lui laisser prendre de son sang et aurait dû se douter que Maka tenterait quelque chose pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, de manière détournée ou directe. Voilà ce qui arrivait en la laissant la sous-estimer, Maka prenait confiance et elle-même n'avait pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez, ne l'avait pas assez prise au sérieux. Ce qu'elle croyait être une tentative de manipulation maladroite avait en vérité été une distraction aussi osée qu'inattendue.

La jambe encore tremblante de douleur, elle se releva en continuant de repousser du coude Maka qui cherchait à essayer de la soutenir.

« Oh, épargne-moi ta fausse pitié. Tu m'as eue, félicitations, c'était excellemment joué. Si tu pouvais passer à la suite plutôt que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, aussi plaisant que cela puisse être, je t'en serais reconnaissante. »

Sous les protestations balbutiées de Maka, elle quitta la pièce en boitillant. Le pire dans tout cela était probablement qu'elle ressentait encore une moiteur entre ses jambes, qui ne s'était pas totalement dissipée.

 

* * *

 

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé de la sortie du théâtre jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel, elles se mirent au lit immédiatement. Médusa sentait qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile dans l'obscurité, le regard fixé sur les fins rayons de la lumière argentée de la lune filtrant à travers les volets. Retourner ses erreurs dans sa tête ne la menait nulle-part mais son cerveau refusait de passer à autre chose plus de quelques minutes.

Les informations que Maka obtiendrait n'étaient pas décisives mais avanceraient ses recherches. Avec beaucoup de travail et pas mal de chance, il semblait théoriquement possible qu'en l'espace d'une année elle put trouver la formule du sang noir et apprendre comment le manipuler pour sortir Crona de la lune. Oui, il était bien possible qu'elle trouverait une solution seule maintenant si elle décidait d'y mettre toute son énergie et son temps. Il était difficile de savoir si cela constituait une raison suffisante de changer de plan ou si mieux valait continuer sur sa lancée, malgré cet imprévu.

Tout d'abord, elle avait du mal à déterminer à quel point Maka avait prévu son coup. Le jeu de la séduction ne semblait pas tellement lui correspondre, bien qu'elle ai une vie romantique plutôt inattendue. Le commentaire la rapprochant de son père que Médusa lui avait une fois fait avait été lancé par pure moquerie mais peut-être aurait-elle dû considérer la chose plus sérieusement. Elle avait beau avoir vécu avec elle pendant quelques mois maintenant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle la connaissait suffisamment et ses souvenirs l'influençaient peut-être trop.

Il lui semblait malgré tout plus probable qu'il y ai eu une forte part d'improvisation dans les actions de Maka. Elle avait toujours beaucoup suivi son instinct et ses recherches actuelles allaient dans ce sens. Aussi appliquée et sérieuse qu'elle put être, il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre et ses méthodes manquaient encore de rigueur.

Quand Médusa regarda à nouveau vers la fenêtre, la lueur de l'aube filtrait. Elle avait finalement dû brièvement s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte, au vu du flou dans ses pensées. Des bruits provenant de la salle de bain de leur chambre d’hôtel lui indiquèrent que Maka était vraisemblablement réveillée elle aussi.

En étirant ses membres engourdis, Médusa se sentait encore lasse et fatiguée, comme si elle avait dormi d'un demi-sommeil. Aucun rêve n'était venu la déranger, à moins qu'elle ne les eut simplement oubliés.

L'atmosphère tourna aigre lorsque Maka revint dans la chambre. Elles restèrent face à face un moment, avant que Médusa ne passa dans la salle de bain à son tour, sans un mot. Maintenant, elle regrettait de s'être endormie inconsciemment, avant d'avoir pu déterminer la meilleure manière d'agir envers sa colocataire. Même une fois sa douche terminée, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée. Elle décida qu'elle préférait momentanément continuer de garder le silence, voir faire mine d'ignorer Maka tout en observant ses réactions.

En cet instant, celle-ci semblait plus mal à l'aise de la situation que satisfaite. Elle se doutait sûrement que le sang de Médusa ne serait pas l'ingrédient miracle qui lui permettrait de régler tous ses problèmes en un clin d'œil et qu'elle aurait peut-être encore bien besoin de la sorcière. Médusa voulait alors voir de quelle manière Maka tenterait de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, si elle décidait de s'y essayer à nouveau alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir froissée.

Dès qu'elles furent toutes deux prêtes, elles se dirigèrent vers la gare pour regagner l'université sans traîner, afin d'être sûres de rester dans le temps imparti de la sortie accordée par Shibusen. Là aussi, le voyage fut teinté du silence pesant d'un lendemain d'affrontement et chaque regard qu'elles surprenaient chez l'autre avant de détourner les yeux paraissait calculateur.

Une fois arrivées, Médusa passa l'après-midi à l'extérieur sur le campus, ne souhaitant pas s'enfermer tout de suite dans l'appartement avec Maka. C'était autant une manière de garder sa liberté temporaire avec elle un peu plus longtemps qu'une provocation pour la faire cogiter dans son coin.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner qu'elle revint. Après avoir rapidement mangé, Médusa prit un livre et alla s'allonger sur son matelas à même le sol, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis un mois. Maka la regarda faire en la suivant lentement des yeux. Peut-être pourrait-elle encore tirer parti de son erreur, si elle jouait bien ses quelques cartes au bon moment.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Un léger grésillement modulait la voix du présentateur radio tandis qu'il annonçait les invités de cette émission de veille du nouvel an. Maka, penchée sur ses recherches, des cernes sous les yeux, semblait à peine écouter. C'était pourtant elle qui avait ressorti ce vieux poste de ses cartons pour avoir un fond sonore en guise d'accompagnement lors des longues heures de travail qu'elle s'infligeait.

Elle avait pour ainsi dire étudié non-stop depuis leur retour du concert. Ses charmantes amies avaient été absolument dévastées lorsqu'elles avaient appris qu'elle ne participerait pas à leur fête de réveillon du jour de l'An, considérant sûrement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus triste au monde que de passer les quelques secondes fatidiques du décompte final tout seul chez soi. En dépit de toutes leurs jérémiades, Maka n'avait pas cédé. Elle comptait clairement profiter de ses nouvelles données le plus vite possible, en les analysant de fond en comble. Cependant, elle risquait surtout de s'effondrer de sommeil sur la table basse avant que minuit ne sonna, à ce rythme là.

Médusa agita sa tasse de café noir, créant des ridules à la surface du breuvage, tout en écoutant vaguement l'énumération du sommaire de l'émission qui devait résumer les grands événements de l'année. Elle était relativement bien au courant des événements datant de la période de sa libération en octobre, puisque Maka achetait régulièrement le journal mais pour se renseigner sur les années précédentes, elle avait dû se contenter des documents d'archives disponibles à l'université et avait ensuite seulement réalisé des recherches plus en profondeur sur ordinateur à propos des sujets qui l'avaient intéressée.

Dans un bruissement de papiers, Maka abandonna ses documents le temps d'aller se servir elle aussi à la cafetière. Elle observa Médusa l'espace de quelques secondes tandis qu'elle remplissait son verre puis détourna les yeux en sentant son regard sur elle. Au cours des cinq jours qui avaient suivis leur retour à l'université Johnson, leur relation avait été pour le moins tendue, les recherches de Maka semblaient d'ailleurs avoir été une bonne excuse pour elle d'éviter Médusa, en passant la majorité de son temps dans le petit laboratoire qu'elle louait. Elle s'y serait sûrement rendue aujourd'hui aussi si le bâtiment n'avait pas été strictement cadenassé en ce 31 décembre.

Comme elle s'était éclipsée en solitaire chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait, Médusa n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller observer sur place ses avancées. Au cours des jours précédents elle avait seulement réussi à lire à la volée un document égaré avant que Maka ne le récupéra précipitamment.

Le semblant de guerre froide qui s'était installé entre elles rendait les soirées particulièrement pesantes, notamment à l'heure du dîner où elles devaient se faire face en silence, lorsque Maka ne prétextait tout simplement pas d'être trop occupée pour ensuite manger seule plus tard. Le repas ce soir-là avait été tout aussi silencieux et particulièrement maigre, dénué de tout luxe propice en cette date.

Médusa avait certes elle-même initié la situation actuelle pour tester ses réactions mais ne désirait pas que celle-ci s'éternisa. Cette dernière nuit de l'année, où elles se retrouvaient toutes deux bloquées ici –ce qui ne changeait en vérité pas beaucoup des autres jours– paraissait idéale pour attiser les braises de leurs conflits.

À la radio, le sujet des coopérations sorcières-humains étaient actuellement abordé. Médusa renifla en écoutant les inepties alignées par les invités. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser ce que cette alliance avec Shibusen avait donné, ainsi que la possibilité que celle-ci continua sur la longue durée. Lorsqu'elle avait été momentanément enfermée au bagne des sorcières, elle n'y avait certainement pas cru et maintenant qu'elle pouvait en voir les résultats, elle n'y voyait aucun bénéfice intéressant. Cette coalition de quasi-immortels ne faisait que renforcer le statu-quo de toute puissance de Shibusen et s'avérait sûrement bienvenue pour les sorcières faibles qui désiraient vivre leur petite vie tranquillement au grand jour mais une paria et une solitaire comme elle, désirant briser l'ordre et les lois absurdes de Shinigami, n'y trouvait aucun intérêt.

De toute manière, dans son petit monde fermé actuel, Shibusen et sorcières n'avaient qu'une importance lointaine et tout tournait autour de Maka.

Médusa continua d'écouter distraitement l'émission pendant plusieurs minutes puis, quand celle-ci passa à l'insipide question de l'économie, elle ne tint plus, se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée avant de faire un bref demi-tour pour chercher son écharpe et ses gants.

« Je sors un peu », expliqua-t-elle inutilement sous le regard suspicieux de Maka, qui ne lui répondit cependant rien en retour avant qu'elle n'ai claqué la porte.

Les couloirs de l'immeuble étaient naturellement vides. De la cage d'escalier, on pouvait entendre des bruits assourdis en provenance d'un appartement d'un étage inférieur où devait sûrement avoir lieu une fête de réveillon entre étudiants. La loge de la gardienne était inoccupée.

Dehors, un vent glacial l'attendait, de grandes bourrasques repoussant la porte d'entrée en même temps qu'elle essayait de la refermer. Elle dut tirer de toutes ses forces sur la poignée pour enfin pouvoir clore l'accès et s'éloigner. Les épaules grelottantes, elle s'avança dans la rue sombre, dont le béton noir était jauni par la lumière des quelques lampadaires.

Marcher pour se réchauffer n'avait pas un bien grand effet, par un froid pareil. Son écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez, Médusa faisait le tour du quartier d'habitations à grands pas lorsqu'elle crut sentir une goutte lui tomber sur le crâne. Relevant la tête, elle découvrit quelques flocons blancs flottant dans la nuit noire. Le temps qu'elle regagna l'entrée de l'immeuble de Maka et le ciel s'était mis à neiger plus fortement. Rien qui ne tiendrait sur le bitume mais l'atmosphère semblait se trouver adoucie par ce spectacle naturel.

Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais apprécié les grands froids et la neige, en revoir ce soir-là n'était pas désagréable. Cela allait même davantage dramatiser le tableau de la scène qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer.

 

* * *

 

D'un geste sûr, elle appuya sur l'interphone après avoir sélectionné l'appartement de Maka. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à décrocher.

« J'ai oublié mes clés » expliqua Médusa sans préambule.

Plus exactement, elle avait laissé son double comme toujours dans son manteau, manteau qu'elle n'avait volontairement pas pris pour sortir.

Un soupir résonna à travers le léger grésillement de l'interphone, suivi du son strident du bouton ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Médusa appuya sa main contre celle-ci sans pousser.

« Tiens. On dirait qu'il y a eu un problème, la porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

—Appelle la gardienne, répliqua Maka, et demande lui de t'ouvrir manuellement.

—Parce que tu crois qu'elle se trouve dans sa loge par une telle nuit ? »

Nouveau soupir, bien plus profond que le précédent. D'une voix résignée, Maka conclut leur brève conversation avant de reposer l'interphone dans un clac distinct.

« J'arrive. »

Aussi Médusa attendit.

Maka la rejoignit rapidement, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre une veste et avait sûrement dévalé les escaliers. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers la loge, elle alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit. Le courant créé fit danser la neige dans l'air, le vent siffla à leurs oreilles.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de ne pas prendre ton manteau ? »

Souriante, Médusa haussa les épaules et un peu de la neige qui s'y était accumulée en glissa. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce dans la direction de Maka, qui elle même restait strictement à l'intérieur, gardant la porte grande ouverte. Son pied battait le sol, exprimant son impatience. Quelques fins flocons se glissaient dans le hall pour fondre sur les dalles.

« Qu'attends-tu pour rentrer maintenant ? »

Elle aurait préféré que son irritation la pousse à la ramener elle-même à l'intérieur, même de force, mais Maka ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir se mouiller et briser la barrière qui les séparait, entre intérieur et extérieur. Époussetant son cou et ses épaules pour essayer de se débarrasser de la neige qui s'accrochait à la laine de son écharpe, Médusa ne fit pas traîner les choses davantage.

« Pourquoi tant de gêne dans ta voix ? As-tu quelque chose à regretter ? Ne penses-tu pas que tu as réussi-là une belle action ? Tu devrais être fière de toi, non ?

—Est-ce que tu peux éviter de répondre à mes questions par des questions, pour une fois ? »

Maka détournait les yeux, suivant la chute d'un flocon ou regardant un point dans le vide à quelques centimètres du visage de Médusa, qui éclata de rire.

« Nous n'allons pas aller loin, comme ça. »

Les jambes de Maka continuaient de parler pour elle, ne trouvant pas d'équilibre assuré dans lequel se placer, ses pieds changeaient constamment d'appui. Pourtant, elle ne s'avançait pas, se refusait à sortir sous la neige et entrer dans le terrain de Médusa. Elle tendit finalement la main pour lui faire signe de s'approcher.

« Rentre avant d’attraper la mort. »

C'était petit, comme geste, mais elle devrait s'en contenter. Afin de faire avancer le dialogue maintenant qu'elles étaient lancées et parce qu'il faisait tout de même sacrément froid, elle se résigna à la suivre. Une fois dans le hall, Médusa s'arrêta cependant, elle sentait les flocons fondre lentement dans ses cheveux et contre ses vêtements tandis qu'ils continuaient de grossir au dehors. Sans plus un regard pour la neige, Maka referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, ne semblant pas se soucier de si la sorcière la suivrait ou non.

« Quel est le problème alors ? Évidemment, tu pourrais avoir décidé qu'il ne vaut plus le coup de m'adresser la parole après avoir récupéré ce que tu désirais mais alors tu pourrais plus simplement te débarrasser de moi. Est-ce d'avoir dû agir aussi fourbement qui te rends si morose ?

—Je ne vais certainement pas regretter de t'avoir dupée », l'entendit-elle répliquer, sans même se retourner.

Duper. Comme ce mot semblait soudain amer à ses oreilles. Médusa dut maintenant lui emboîter le pas pour pouvoir continuer la conversation. Maka montait les marches deux par deux, à croire qu'elle cherchait à la distancer. Elle avait beau dire, la manipulation n'était certainement pas une chose qu'elle devait apprécier faire, elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à se se salir les mains. Comme si on pouvait atteindre les cieux sans donner de soi.

« Et la méthode utilisée ? »

Maka tressaillit visiblement mais ne se retourna pas, ne s'arrêta pas, ne répondit pas. Obstinément, elle continua d'avancer. Presque furieusement, elle passa la clé dans la serrure de son appartement puis attendit que Médusa daigna passer la première pour refermer la porte derrière elle. Celle-ci laissa quelques secondes de plus le silence accablant perdurer avant de ré-attaquer.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'il faudra dorénavant que je te contacte par interphone chaque fois que j'ai besoin que tu m'adresses un mot ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre évidemment. »

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Maka parut un instant prête à s'arracher les cheveux, avant de laisser un râle exaspéré lui échapper.

« Je sais ! Je sais que c'était complètement stupide de faire ça ! Je le sais bien. C'était une idée stupide ! Complètement et irrémédiablement stupide. »

La soudaineté avec laquelle ses nerfs avaient finalement craqué surpris même Médusa, qui prit un instant pour se ressaisir avant de répondre.

« Pas si stupide que ça puisque tu as réussi. Très imprudente, cependant. Et inattendue de ta part. Enfin, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que ça a marché. »

Maka continuait cependant de se triturer le cuir chevelu en marmonnant, elle s'était mise à marcher en long et en large dans son salon comme pour échapper à ses propres pensées accablantes. Toute occupée qu'elle était à sur-dramatiser la situation, elle ne semblait même pas écouter Médusa.

« Inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils, je suppose que devoir me toucher tout ce temps ai pu paraître odieux et dégoûtant pour ta pauvre petite personne mais tu en as terminé maintenant. Tu peux revenir à des choses plus plaisantes. »

La remarque eut pour conséquence bénéfique de stopper net Maka, qui déglutit et la regarda de travers.

« Ce n'est pas ça... Je veux dire, ce n'était pas particulièrement dérangeant à faire. Non, c'est peut- être une partie du problème mais c'est surtout d'avoir manipulé ce contexte, d'avoir essayé de t'utiliser d'une telle manière qui me met en colère contre moi-même. Je n'avais pas pensé que j'aurais des regrets. Ça et le fait que c'était totalement stupide parce que j'ai sûrement encore besoin de ton aide et... clairement j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Encore une fois. »

Ses propos étaient un peu décousus mais maintenant qu'elle s'ouvrait à elle, qu'elle abordait le sujet que Médusa attendait, elle pouvait finalement la faire continuer.

« Alors pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Oh, je comprends très bien l'adage indiquant de garder ses ennemis plus proches encore que ses alliés mais qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée, alors même que tu étais consciente de l'imprudence de tes actes, à penser que cela avait une chance de marcher ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais tenter le coup ? »

Maka se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, passa une main sur son front et devant ses yeux pour essayer de chasser les cernes et la fatigue qui assombrissaient son visage. Peut-être pour chercher une explication, aussi.

« Je ne sais pas, tu n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions sur mes relations et puis il y a eu cet accident fin novembre et... ce qui en a résulté après ça, bredouilla-t-elle en désignant d'un geste vague le lit-canapé, alors je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tenter et qu'en continuant dans cette direction... Je pourrais te faire baisser ta garde. »

Son regard dériva vers la table basse et ses piles de documents de recherches interrompues, avant de se perdre dans le vide.

« J'étais juste désespérée. »

Désespérée, Médusa l'avait été, pour vaguement chercher des faiblesses à Maka à travers ses relations actuelles. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir posé ces questions dans le simple but de fouiner. Ses tentatives de trouver la moindre petite et pathétique faille s'étaient ironiquement heurtées à celles de Maka, les menant dans cette situation à la limite de l'insensé. Elles n'avaient pas voulu ce simili de relation physique et pourtant étaient toutes deux tombées dedans à pieds joints. Mais contrairement à Maka, Médusa ne comptait pas s'arrêter dans ce qui pouvait ressembler présentement à une impasse. Il n'y avait rien à gagner à reculer, aussi sourit-elle.

« Ma pauvre Maka, tu prends décidément trop au sérieux mes piques. »

En entendant sa voix emplie de confidence et familiarité, la suspicion apparut naturellement entre les sourcils froncés de Maka.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

Haussant les épaules, Médusa s'approcha du fauteuil pour la toiser.

« Inutile de s’apitoyer sur nos erreurs, maintenant qu'elles sont exposées pour tout le ridicule qui les ont vu naître. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

—Ce que je compte faire, continuer mais...

—Et penses-tu pouvoir découvrir la composition du sang noir toute seule, avec les informations que tu as récupérée ?

—Je... Je ne sais pas, pas encore. »

Maka avait baissé les yeux et plissé les lèvres, cherchant probablement dans sa tête les probabilités d'arriver à trouver une solution dans les limites qu'elle s'était donnée et les lacunes possibles qu'il lui restait.

« Cela s'annonce compliqué, sans corrections régulières.

—Alors pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de me convaincre de t'aider ? »

Elle avait aussitôt redressé la tête, essayant de déterminer à son expression si Médusa était sérieuse ou se moquait d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggérerais que je fasse pour te... convaincre ?

—Oh, quel manque d'imagination. Et si tu réfléchissais un peu par toi-même pour une fois ? Enfin, me supplier serait un bon début. »

La grimace de Maka en disait loin sur les chances qu'un tel événement eut lieu, Médusa ricana devant la naïveté de ses réactions.

« Bon, pourquoi ne pas commencer par demander gentiment ? Tu pourras y ajouter des excuses en bonne et due forme, comme la gentille fille que tu es, si tu le désires. »

Maka était bien consciente que Médusa la raillait mais comme celle-ci s'y attendait, elle se racla la gorge doucement, le temps de trouver ses mots. Maintenant qu'elle avait été lancée sur la possibilité d'arranger leure prise de positions, elle ne comptait pas laisser passer cette chance sans rien dire. Envers et contre tout, elle restait déterminée à atteindre son but. Médusa attendit, tranquillement.

« J'ai bien conscience d'avoir encore besoin de ton aide et même si je voudrais ne pas me sentir coupable, parce que je sais que tu ne culpabiliserais pas si tu te trouvais dans ma situation, je ne peux pas empêcher ce que je ressens. Te menacer ne m'avancerais pas loin non plus, je pense. Alors je vais te le demander franchement : est-ce que tu accepterais de relire mes documents comme avant ? Je regrette avoir employé les méthodes que j'ai choisi, je n'essaierais plus de te toucher d'aucune manière que ce soit... Enfin, excepté dans un cas d'urgence où tu aurais éventuellement besoin d'aide, évidemment. »

Médusa souriait sereinement, songeant à quel point la culpabilité avait le pouvoir de délier la langue de Maka, cela avait déjà été le cas lorsqu'elle lui avait fait visiter pour la première fois les laboratoires de l'université. À la fin de son petit discours, elle se pencha et passa doucement une main contre sa joue.

« Voilà qui semble être un joli effort. Cependant, tu t'égares sur un point, cela ne me dérange certainement pas d'être touchée. »

Et dans cet élan, elle embrassa Maka.

 

* * *

 

Elle fut repoussé et plaquée au sol en un instant. Cette fois-ci, Maka ne s'embarrassa pas d'excuses pour sa brusquerie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ? »

Médusa inclina la tête vers la gauche puis la droite, faisant craquer légèrement les os de son cou. Ses bras étaient entravés par les mains de Maka qui tenaient fermement ses poignets.

« Je viens de te le dire, non ?

—Comme si j'allais croire ça ! Je ne vois aucune raison qui te pousserait à le faire mais il y en a forcément une de détournée.

—Je ne peux pas simplement en avoir envie ? Celle qui n'a aucune raison de coucher avec moi, c'est toi, puisque tu as déjà récupéré ainsi ce dont tu avais besoin en prenant mon sang et semble regretter l'expérience. Je comprendrais aussi que tu ne désires pas continuer mais il te suffirait de me le dire, pas besoin de psychoter sur mes motifs. »

Comme Maka ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Médusa soupira.

« Quoi, tu ne me crois vraiment pas ? Les derniers mois devraient pourtant être une preuve suffisante. Dans l'état pathétique où je me trouvais, tes caresses ont eu un effet plus que positif, j'en ai eu honte mais j'ai eu besoin de toi. Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. »

Il y avait quelque chose de délicieux à pouvoir utiliser cette faiblesse qui l'avait tant frustrée, afin de convaincre Maka de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Sa petite plaidoirie sembla avoir assez d'effet pour que celle-ci la relâcha brièvement et Médusa en profita pour l’attraper par le col, attirant son visage tout près du sien.

« Cependant, un travail bâclé comme la dernière fois ne t'attirera rien d'autre que ma colère. J'aime les gens qui vont jusqu'au bout de leurs idées, si tu espères me satisfaire, tâche de ne pas faire preuve de tant de désinvolture. »

Une petite provocation pour ajouter de l'huile sur le feu et Maka était fin prête à agir. Elle tira sur l'écharpe encore lâchement attachée autour du cou de Médusa pour l'en déloger, faisant couler les derniers glaçons fondu dans sa nuque. Couplé aux lèvres de Maka, ce mélange de chaud et de glacé la firent tressaillir.

Sous sa chemise, des mains brûlantes tâtaient les côtes, plaquaient la peau contre les os jusqu'à créer des frictions embrasant son corps. Maka se collait tout contre elle, pour mieux la toucher, mieux l'envelopper de sa chaleur, de son odeur et du goût de sa peau alors qu'elles s'entrelaçaient, plus intimement que jamais elles ne l'avaient encore fait dans son lit.

Médusa effleura son dos, une invitation à la garder toujours plus proche et écouta son souffle qui lui parvenait au creux de l'oreille, comme la voix de son âme. Malgré leur position, il était important pour elle de garder un contrôle détaché, de ne pas s'investir au risque de froisser Maka. Celle-ci compliquait l'affaire cependant, maintenant que ses rênes avaient été lâchés, elle faisait preuve d'une passion inattendue. Ou peut-être était-ce la frustration de ne pas avoir pu voir une de ses amies depuis un certain temps, songea vaguement Médusa avant de se réprimander en pensée de revenir encore à ces idioties.

Toujours était-il que les caresses de Maka la perturbaient. Un soupir lui échappait, son corps s'arquait davantage qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et ses doigts ne faisaient plus preuve de retenue, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair pour y laisser des marques. Elle ne pourrait pas dire que Maka n'y avait pas mis du sien et c'était sûrement là ce que celle-ci cherchait, à lui faire ravaler ses mots. Une bataille qu'elle gagnerait probablement, pour une fois.

Un baiser, puis un autre, une caresse, puis une morsure, chaque geste la faisait basculer un peu plus. Le temps semblait s'étirer et se contracter autour d'elle, sur ce plancher de bois inconfortable qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de quitter. Au loin, un grand bruit grondant se mit à monter, suivi de détonations, d'exclamations de cris de joie et d'applaudissements. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où provenaient ces sons distordus, avant de se rappeler finalement la date et de comprendre que minuit avait dû sonner. Le bruit des feux d'artifices continua, sifflements suivis d'explosions lointaines presque irréelles, se fondant dans les remous de plaisir qui la traversaient. Tandis qu'on fêtait ailleurs le début de la nouvelle année, Maka achevait son affaire. Les yeux fermés, Médusa pouvait voir les lumières danser.

« Était-ce suffisamment satisfaisant à ton goût ? »

Doucement, elle cligna les paupières et bascula sa tête sur le côté pour observer de travers Maka qui la laissait là, se dirigeait vers la table basse afin de ranger ses papiers. Médusa ne bougea pas, restant allongée sur le parquet. La dureté lancinante du bois contre son dos grandissait au fur et à mesure que les picotements provoqués par la jouissance dans sa chair s'atténuaient. Lorsqu'elle étira ses membres contre le sol, ce fut comme si le plancher s'enfonçait dans ses os, d'une douleur presque agréable, ne lui donnant pas envie de se relever.

« On peut dire que tu sais parfaitement bien ce que tu fais. Pas qu'il y ai eu un doute sur le fait que tu possèdes une certaine expérience », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Maka eut une petite moue mais ne répliqua pas. Elle sortit de son champ de vision pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Le bruit du jet d'eau de la douche couvrit bientôt le silence ténu et Médusa garda les yeux fixés sur le plafond en murmurant à voix basse quelque citation d'un vieil ouvrage dont elle essayait de se rappeler les détails exacts. Plusieurs minutes passèrent tandis qu'elle laissait esprit et imagination dériver librement.

« Tu es toujours aussi calme après avoir couché avec quelqu'un ? » questionna Maka en ressortant de sa douche, une serviette blanche entourant son corps nu.

Elle alla enfiler un pyjama de l'autre côté des étagères débordant de livres.

« Ça pourrait presque me donner envie de recommencer. »

Médusa rit vaguement, avant de bailler. Son regard passa sur les titres flous des reliures multicolores dans la bibliothèque, des reflets jaunes venant de l'ampoule au plafond flottaient en points dans l'air et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Non, je suis juste fatiguée. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Maka revint de son côté et, la trouvant toujours affalée au sol, les bras écartés, elle se pencha pour la faire se redresser. Elle l'amena jusqu'au lit-canapé et la laissa tomber dedans.

Le contact moelleux du sommier et l'odeur fraîche de lessive de la couverture étaient agréables après les dernières nuits passées sur le matelas pneumatique. Maka se glissa à ses côtés et, avant que ses paupières ne se soient totalement fermées de fatigue, elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

 

* * *

 

Il faisait grand jour dans l'appartement lorsque Médusa ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Vu la saison, il devait être bien tard mais ses membres restaient las, engourdis par la nuit passée, et son cerveau semblait encore à moitié endormi lui aussi. Des bribes de réflexions faites en rêve scintillaient dans son esprit, leur sens presque perceptible, avant de se désagréger en poussière balayée aux quatre vents dès qu'elle plissa les sourcils pour essayer de décrypter ces songes.

Dans un clignement de cils, elle retourna à la réalité et aux cheveux blond cendré posés sur l'oreiller à ses côtés. Maladroitement, elle tendit son bras précédemment écrasé sous son propre torse, afin d'effleurer du bout des doigts une mèche.

Maka se retourna et un sourire vague, n'atteignant pas ses yeux, étira ses lèvres. Elle se redressa pour observer quelque chose sur son bureau avant de se pencher sur Médusa et poser des baisers dans son cou.

« Quelle heure... ?

—10 heures. C'est le premier de l'an, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions d'autres choses à faire. »

Repoussant un instant Maka d'un petit coup d'épaule, Médusa se hissa à son tour en position assise pour se retrouver à hauteur égale.

« Quand bien-même, tu te prends un peu trop bien au jeu, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle reçut en réponse un haussement d'épaule, puis la main de Maka vint caresser le haut de son crâne, aplatissant des mèches rebelles entre ses doigts par petits coups.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je peux bien prendre mon pied tant qu'à faire. »

Médusa attrapa son poignet pour la faire arrêter et la força à abaisser son bras.

« Cela ne devrait pas te dégoûter, avec une personne telle que moi ? »

Comme Maka s’apprêtait à rétorquer, elle lui coupa la parole, amenant sur le tapis son prochain argument.

« Tu me diras qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple acte physique, qui peut évidemment être entièrement dénué de tous sentiments. Cependant, tu ne peux nier qu'il y a une grande différence entre quelqu'un pour qui on ne ressent rien de particulier et une personne que l'on hait.

—Dès que j'ai compris et décidé que j'allais devoir faire affaire avec toi, j'ai dû apprendre à mettre ma haine de côté. Autrement, je ne pourrais pas obtenir ce que je veux. »

Sa main ne tremblait pas, son pouls était normal entre ses doigts et sa voix parfaitement calme.

« Tu es vraiment prête à tout.

—Tout, je ne sais pas mais cela oui. Ce n'est pas la méthode la plus désagréable à laquelle j'aurais pu penser. »

Et elle l'embrassa, passant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Médusa ricana lorsqu'elle se retira.

« Décidément, tu aimes vraiment coucher à droite, à gauche. »

Maka la repoussa contre le sommier, l'encerclant de ses bras.

« Redis encore ça et tu vas le regretter.

—Vraiment ? Je suis curieuse de voir ça. »

Elles ne sortirent pas beaucoup du lit ce jour-là et ce ne fut que le lendemain que Médusa consulta les recherches de Maka. Les informations qu'elle avait récolté lui avaient permis de faire de sérieuses avancées dans ses théories, aussi Médusa préféra prendre son temps et ne pas apporter de correction immédiatement. Ce ne fut que le jour d'après qu'elle nota les erreurs des documents avant de les repasser à Maka. Loin d'être démoralisée, celle-ci observa son travail sereinement, satisfaite de ses progrès et de la coopération de la sorcière.

Le 5 janvier, quand elle retourna à son laboratoire y travailler pour la première fois de l'année, elle laissa Médusa l'accompagner. Souriant intérieurement, elle avait sagement observé les expériences de Maka, dont il lui faudrait connaître les tenants et aboutissants afin de pouvoir ensuite contrecarrer la solution qu'elle trouverait. Médusa avait une longueur d'avance évidemment, elle pouvait réfléchir de son côté à tous les moyens que Maka serait capable de mettre en œuvre pour faire sortir Crona –et Crona seulement– de la sphère de sang noir avant même que celle-ci n'ait pu en découvrir la composition exacte. Sans doute tenterait-elle l'option la plus évidente de liquéfier le sang noir afin d'en dégager sa victime prisonnière à l'intérieur, tout en évitant que cette folie aqueuse et sanguinaire ne tombe en pluie sombre sur la Terre. Il lui faudrait alors concocter une formule ne transformant que momentanément cette prison en mélasse, puis s'enfuir avant que celle-ci ne regagna son aspect solide originel. En comparaison, ce que Médusa devait accomplir était d'une facilité enfantine, sa seule contrainte était de devoir connaître tous les détails du projet de Maka et s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incompatibilités avec la propre réaction qu'elle comptait développer.

Au cours du mois de janvier qui suivit, tout se déroula au mieux et elle put l'accompagner à chacune de ses visites au laboratoire.

Elle était autorisée à observer et même parfois jouer avec quelques composants pour aider Maka ou par simple plaisir. Si celle-ci pouvait paraître occasionnellement dérangée par cette liberté qu'elle lui accordait, elle ne l'avait cependant jamais empêché de se distraire ainsi de manière directe. Il arriva cependant qu'elle l'appela soudainement pour lui demander un service, à un moment trop importun lors d'expériences improvisées vaguement douteuses pour que ce fut simplement du hasard et pas une tentative de l'arrêter.

Autrement, leur accord était une bonne affaire à tous les égards. Peut-être trop même, sur un certain point. Elle s'était évidemment attendue à ce que Maka posséda une bonne expérience physique, mais l'intensité dont elle faisait preuve au cours de leurs échanges au lit –ou ailleurs– continuait de la surprendre et la perturber. Les attentions de Maka la menaient presque à croire qu'il y avait là autre chose qu'elle cherchait à gagner, pour y mettre tant du sien.

Ou peut-être avait-elle juste sous-estimé à quel point elle pouvait s'avérer douée à ce petit jeu. Il avait fallu à peine une semaine pour qu'elle connut tous les points sensibles de Médusa, à son grand désarroi. Elle n'avait compris la source de ce talent qu'un peu plus tard, en observant longuement ses yeux au regard si obstinément concentré, fixés sur chaque parcelle de son corps qu'elle caressait avec une délicatesse calculée. Ses iris semblaient scanner la moindre réaction.

« Tu n'as pas honte, d'utiliser tes dons ainsi ? » avait-elle lancé, d'un ton égal.

Maka avait sourit, mi-penaude, mi-malicieuse. Par la suite, elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes.

Sentir qu'elle pouvait lire en elle si facilement grâce à son sixième sens vexait Médusa. Malgré ses efforts pour garder le contrôle sur ses expressions et ses émotions lorsqu'elle était plongée dans le plaisir, Maka s'obstinait à la pousser encore et encore pour lui arracher le moindre soupir, le plus infime gémissement indiquant à quel point elle appréciait la sensation de son corps contre le sien, de ses doigts la possédant. Chaque syllabe échappée de sa bouche était une défaite.

De plus, elle devait aussi se retenir du désir parfois brusque de prendre les devants, ne pas laisser s'échapper toute la violence dont elle était capable même dans ces instants. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir faire couler son sang, rouge et chaud, en filet le long de sa peau mais ne pouvait risquer de l'effrayer et perdre toutes ses avancées récentes. Cela n'avait en tout cas certainement pas l'air de déplaire à Maka de devoir être la plus entreprenante et Médusa ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre de ce qui concordait avec ses plans et lui apportait ce plaisir fautif.

Le froid de l'hiver l'avait quittée, remplacé par cette chaleur corporelle régénératrice. Au printemps, peut-être, tout se jouerait.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Les mois de janvier et de février s’enchaînèrent sans grands événements. Maka continuait ses recherches sous l'œil vigilant de Médusa, tout en alignant heures de classe, études en bibliothèque et nuits agitées. Elle avait cependant beaucoup moins de temps libre à passer avec ses amies étudiantes, ce qui paraissait une très bonne chose pour Médusa et une triste constatation pour ces dernières, de s'être retrouvées remplacées aussi facilement et rapidement.

Un jour où Maka s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir se rendre à une énième sortie, Médusa lui demanda pour rire quand donc pouvait-elle bien trouver un moment pour aller les voir et s'accorder un peu de bon temps bien mérité et nécessaire.

« Je ne vais certainement pas aller avec elles m'accorder un peu de bon temps, comme tu dis, vu ce que je fais avec toi. Ce serait franchement insultant à leur égard. Je croyais d'ailleurs t'avoir déjà bien dit que je ne me jouais pas des autres. »

À son regard noir, Médusa avait répondu avec un sourire goguenard.

« Tiens donc ? Quel honneur de savoir que ma simple personne suffit à te satisfaire. »

Maka avait soupiré profondément, l'impuissance rendait Médusa détestablement sarcastique et elle en faisait régulièrement les frais.

« Hmf, mais bien sûr. Passer tout mon temps avec toi risque surtout de faire exploser ma jauge de stress et me donner des cheveux blancs . »

Puis elle était retournée aux documents qu'elle analysait, faisant mine de l'ignorer tandis que Médusa riait doucement. Ces premiers mois de l'année semblaient à la fois représenter le calme après la tempête, la sérénité suivant une bataille bien menée mais aussi le prélude excitant d'un tout nouveau bouleversement. Lorsque mars arriva, Maka reçut un nouvel appel téléphonique de Shibusen.

« Mon père va venir. »

Si l'annonce de la visite de Stein avait immédiatement fait tourner les engrenages du cerveau de Médusa pour établir tous les risques probables et ses actions à venir, celle de Spirit la prit de court au point qu'elle fut seulement capable de laisser échapper du bout des lèvres une exclamation de surprise idiote.

Entre deux battements de cils, encore choquée, elle chercha quelles précisions elle pouvait bien demander à Maka, puisque leur relation actuelle lui permettait à peu près de se renseigner sans gêne mais aucune question claire ne lui venait. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer les raisons possibles de cette visite prochaine du Death Scythe et ne pouvait donc aucunement évaluer s'il y avait un danger potentiel pour elle. Il pouvait tout aussi bien venir simplement pour voir sa fille –Médusa ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours de ses dernières années et n'aurait jamais ressenti le besoin ni l'envie d'y réfléchir dans d'autre circonstances– ou s'il avait des affaires liés à Shibusen à régler dans le coin et en profitait pour passer. Les raisons de sa visite pouvaient avoir un rapport proche ou lointain avec Médusa tout comme il était possible qu'il n'y ait absolument aucun lien.

Maka ne fut pas d'une grande aide lorsqu'elle retrouva finalement la parole pour lui demander pourquoi son père passait-il la voir. Elle-même n'en était pas sûre.

Quoiqu'il en fut, celui-ci serait-là au milieu du mois. Sans tarder, Maka ressortit le matelas sur lequel Médusa avait passé tant de nuits inconfortables pour le regonfler à coups violents de pompe à air. Devant le regard circonspect de Médusa, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon père découvrir que nous couchons ensemble. »

En effet, cela aurait été étrange qu'il n'y ai eut qu'une couchette dans l'appartement et bien que Spirit fut un imbécile en tous points, il serait bien capable de remarquer pareil détail s'il décidait de visiter l'endroit où habitait sa chère fille. Médusa acquiesça vaguement, tout en pensant qu'elle s'y prenait quand même bien en avance. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à y dormir, au vu des souvenirs maussades qui lui revenaient à travers l'odeur de plastique.

Après avoir terminé de gonfler le matelas, Maka s'y allongea et tapota l'emplacement à ses côtés pour indiquer à Médusa de venir. Il n'y avait clairement pas la place pour que deux personnes puissent y tenir confortablement mais satisfaire son caprice ne lui coûtait pas grand chose non plus. Elle grogna en s'allongeant sur la surface caoutchouteuse qui ne lui avait pas manqué et Maka l'enlaça, plaçant une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle se mit à caresser doucement.

Ce genre de familiarité donnait à Médusa l'impression agaçante qu'elle la prenait parfois pour un animal de compagnie. Parallèlement, elle pouvait voir que la nouvelle avait particulièrement perturbé Maka et cela la faisait s'interroger davantage sur les bouleversements que cette prochaine rencontre risquait d'apporter, la détournant de l'envie de lui envoyer un soufflet pour la repousser.

Alors qu'elle songeait à quelles questions elle pourrait poser pour avoir de meilleures pistes et se préparer, Maka commença cependant à l'embrasser. Un rapide baiser sur son cou, contre sa jugulaire, suivi de plusieurs sur son visage, des joues jusqu'au coin des lèvres. Ses mains impatientes s'aventuraient déjà plus bas. Les pensées de Médusa s'égarèrent alors qu'elle répondait aux caresses avec mollesse. Il n'aurait pourtant pas fallu qu'elle prenne la mauvaise habitude de se laisser distraire par ses tentatives de décompresser à travers elle. Peut-être qu'un événement pareil demandait ceci-dit un peu de mansuétude au vu des relations père-fille conflictuelle de ces deux-là.. Bien qu'elle doutait qu'une telle bonne action lui serait ensuite rendue, elle se laissa faire. Elle préférait la voir de bonne humeur que maussade d'ailleurs, cela facilitait les choses.

Quelques jours plus tard, un nouveau coup de fil passé en soirée leur en apprit davantage sur la venue de Spirit. Il arriverait le 13 mars et désirait parler en tête à tête avec Maka. Si d'un côté, Médusa était bien contente de ne pas devoir avoir affaire à lui, elle désirait évidemment aussi savoir ce qu'il venait faire là et si ses actions lui mettraient des bâtons dans les roues. Quant à Maka, elle avait l'air plus incertaine que jamais, passant d'une recherche à l'autre, entamant ses devoirs avant de finalement accaparer Médusa, comme si elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait privilégier.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque le 13 mars arriva, elles déjeunèrent de bonne heure, puis Médusa quitta l'appartement pour passer le temps sans trop s'ennuyer à la bibliothèque, tandis que Maka restait sur place, attendant à la fois anxieusement et impatiemment l'heure de l'entrevue avec son père. En chemin, malgré tout, Médusa s'arrêta à la terrasse d'un café et se plaça à une table d'où elle pouvait voir la rue de leur immeuble tout en restant relativement bien cachée. Cela n'aurait sûrement pas plu à Maka de découvrir qu'elle épiait ainsi l'arrivée de son paternel mais il s'agissait du moins qu'elle put faire, dans ces conditions. Quitte à se tourner les pouces, autant essayer de rassembler des informations, aussi inutiles pouvaient-elles paraître.

Il avait grêlé la veille et le temps n'était pas au beau fixe ce jour-là, les nuages grisâtres dans le ciel indiquaient qu'une averse pouvait tomber à tout moment. Buvant son café à petites gorgées, elle scrutait la rue à la recherche d'une figure familière. Bien sûr, repérer Spirit ne lui servirait pas à grand chose mais elle comptait au moins voir à quoi il ressemblait et comment il aborderait son arrivée devant l'appartement de sa fille. Cela lui donnerait au moins une indication de son état d'esprit et à travers cela, un indice de la gravité de ce qui serait discuté au cours de cette entrevue secrète.

Un éclat de cheveux rouges attira son regard et elle plissa les yeux, reconnaissant sa silhouette en costard noir similaire à celle du temps de l'ancien maître Shinigami, sa démarche avait gardé son côté pataud d'un homme essayant de paraître sérieux, sans avoir jamais vraiment compris comment l'être. Il restait trop loin pour qu'elle parvint à étudier les expressions sur son visage mais elle pouvait voir qu'il avait les mains libres, n'amenant donc rien avec lui pour cette visite. Pendant un instant il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'entrée avant de lever la main vers l'interphone. La pause avait été trop longue pour qu'il se soit agi seulement du temps passé à repérer le nom de Maka parmi celui des autres locataires, il avait probablement hésité un instant avant de se décider à sonner.

Après que le Death Scythe eut ouvert la porte et se fut engagé à l'intérieur, Médusa considéra ses prochaines actions. Si possible, elle voulait aussi pouvoir voir Spirit sortir mais rester dehors tout du long de sa visite serait terriblement ennuyeux dans le cas où celle-ci s'éternisait et le temps n'était pas idéal pour traîner en extérieur. Frissonnant sous la bruine, elle convint d'aller s'occuper à la bibliothèque comme prévu, cela la réchaufferait au moins.

À la vérité, ce qu'elle désirait vraiment pouvoir oser faire aurait été d'interrompre l'entrevue paternelle en revenant accidentellement trop tôt mais cela lui aurait certainement valu la colère de Maka, ainsi qu'une sérieuse perte de confiance de sa part envers la sorcière, une erreur fatale à ce niveau d'avancement de l'année. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait probablement pas appris tant de choses que cela en les surprenant, voir rien d'intéressant. Après tout, encore une fois, les raisons de la visite de Spirit n'avaient peut-être aucun rapport avec elle, ni forcément la moindre information qui pourrait lui servir.

Médusa dut contenir son impatience en se concentrant sur un livre. Un peu plus d'une heure seulement avait passé cependant qu'elle tenait déjà difficilement en place. Ses doigts se glissaient sans cesse entre les pages pour savoir où s'arrêterait le prochain chapitre, alors qu'elle n'avançait pourtant pas dans sa lecture. Ses yeux vaquaient ailleurs, scrutaient son entourage, cherchant une distraction. À la fenêtre, des nuages gris couvraient le ciel mais il ne pleuvait plus, aussi décida-t-elle de ressortir se dégourdir les jambes.

Lentement, elle se mit à tourner autour du quartier résidentiel de Maka, sans pour autant être sûre de vouloir y rentrer tout de suite, il était encore trop tôt. À part des étudiants traînant autour des bistrots ou des cafés, peu de monde se promenait dans la rue grise. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucun centre d'intérêt ou curiosité par ici, elle le savait bien pour avoir maintes fois cherché une distraction au cours des pires semaines de sa longue vie. On pouvait certes voir un antiquaire d'ouvert ce jour-là mais rien de ce que Médusa apercevait dans sa vitrine ne méritait qu'on y posa les yeux dessus plus de quelques secondes et il en allait probablement de même pour le reste de la marchandise à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut, après s'être tournée à nouveau, au désespoir vers l'immeuble, la même silhouette aux cheveux rouges découverte plus tôt quitter les lieux et se diriger en toute hâte vers l'arrêt de bus au bout de la zone universitaire, elle ne perdit plus de temps. Médusa sortit sa clé pour ouvrir la porte refermée moins d'une minute plus tôt par Spirit et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Fébrilement, elle entra dans l'appartement après avoir lutté avec la serrure capricieuse.

 

* * *

 

Qu'avait-elle imaginé découvrir, après avoir énuméré dans sa tête toutes les possibilités jusqu'aux plus absurdes au cours des dernières semaines, elle ne le savait pas vraiment en vérité. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait décidément pas à voir Maka, la tête dans les mains, essayant précipitamment d'essuyer ses larmes en l'ayant entendue arriver au son de la clé dans la serrure ou du léger grincement de la porte.

En balayant la pièce du regard, elle pouvait voir deux tasses de thé encore à moitié remplies et les recherches de Maka éparpillées sur la table. Les papiers en désordre donnaient l'impression d'avoir été laissés tombés, voir jetés à la hâte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle puisque Maka ne comptait clairement pas parler la première.

Celle-ci se moucha avant de répondre, évitant de la regarder en face immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient déjà légèrement bouffis.

« Ils me coupent les ponts. Mon budget de recherche est diminué de moitié pour la fin de l'année scolaire et sera réduit à peau de chagrin pour la suivante. »

Sans doute, il s'agissait d'une bien mauvaise nouvelle mais Médusa ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction larmoyante légèrement excessive. Face à l'expression placide qu'elle affichait à cette révélation, Maka reprit, transmettant ses pensées d'une voix presque cassée par ses précédents sanglots.

« Comment suis-je censée trouver la composition du sang noir et le moyen de le manipuler si je n'ai même pas de quoi me payer un laboratoire pour faire des recherches ?

—Donc tu ne penses pas pouvoir le faire sans l'argent de Shibusen ?

—Bien sûr que non ! Certainement pas après cette année, en tout cas ! Il me faut le laboratoire pour pouvoir exécuter des tests mais il me faut aussi de l'argent pour financer le matériel nécessaire. Si je n'ai pas les fonds pour les deux, je ne risque pas d'avancer ! Devoir gagner l'argent qui me manque nécessiterait de trouver un boulot et d'y passer du temps, un temps qui m'est cependant précieux pour progresser dans mes recherches. Je ne peux pas non plus reculer la date limite que je m'étais fixée, puisque ce sera pire l'année prochaine et que je n'aurais absolument plus rien. Peu importe ce que je fais, utiliser mon temps restant ou trouver de l'argent, tout revient au même au final !

—Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas envisagé une telle possibilité à l'avance pour t'y préparer ? »

La voix cinglante avec laquelle elle lança sa question fit tressauter Maka, qui lui renvoya un regard d'incompréhension blessée. Médusa soupira, prenant soin de bien marquer son mécontentement, son souffle sifflant alors qu'elle exhalait.

« Je pensais que tu avais changé mais visiblement, j'ai surestimé à quel point. Tu croyais vraiment que Shibusen allait te laisser agir à ta guise ? Qu'ils espéraient que tu arrives à quelque chose avec tes recherches? Te souviens tu de ce que tu m'as dit après le passage de Stein ici ? Que tu étais rassurée de savoir qu'ils ne t'avaient rien caché et donc pas entravée ? »

À chacun de ses mots, le visage de Maka se durcissait, ses sourcils se fronçaient davantage. Médusa s'avançait pas à pas mais elle restait immobile, un bloc rigide refusant de céder devant ses interrogations, bien qu'elle la sentait prête à craquer.

« Mais ma pauvre fille, depuis le début, ils n'ont fait que ça, t'entraver. En te refusant si longtemps de me rencontrer, en t'interdisant de récupérer des données provenant de la lune. Ils ne t'aidaient pas en finançant tes recherches, petite cruche, ils espéraient simplement te lasser, te voir n'arriver à rien après des années d'études et de travail et enfin passer à autre chose ! Seulement, tu ne voulais rien voir, même si ça crevait les yeux, tu préférais croire ce qui t'arrangeais et allais dans ta direction plutôt que de douter et réfléchir à des alternatives au cas où le pire arriverait. En un sens, tu es exactement la même qu'à l'époque de l'attaque du château de Baba Yaga ! »

Elle vit la baffe arriver du coin de l'œil mais n'eut ni le temps de parer ou d'esquiver, ni même celui de se préparer à la recevoir. La douleur lui brûla la joue et elle tituba une seconde avant de pouvoir regarder à nouveau le visage crispé par la colère en face d'elle.

« Si je n'y avais pas cru, tu serais encore enfermée dans ta geôle, tu sais. »

C'était vrai et cela faisait peut-être plus mal que le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir, cependant, cela restait un détail de plus qu'elle pouvait utiliser.

« Il semblerait en effet que je doive beaucoup à ton idiotie mais tu devrais justement te demander pourquoi tu as reçu l'autorisation de me garder à tes côtés, avant qu'à peine six mois plus tard, on te retire tes fonds. N'est-ce pas là la plus belle preuve qu'ils cherchaient à te faire abandonner ? »

L'indécision reprit le dessus chez Maka, sa main encore à demi levée eut un tremblement. Médusa s'approcha à nouveau, sans crainte, présentant même l'autre joue.

« Ils savaient aussi bien que toi que jamais je ne te donnerais les secrets du sang noir, leur seul but était de te montrer définitivement que tu n'arriverais à rien. Stein venait peut-être bien en repérage afin de voir si tu avais l'air de lâcher l'affaire, tiens. »

Maintenant venait le moment de lui lancer le coup de grâce. Si proche qu'elle était, elle pouvait clairement voir les moindres reflets de lumières éclatées dans les yeux de Maka et sentir le souffle de sa bouche passer entre ses lèvres, si proches elles aussi qu'elle aurait put y déposer les mots empoisonnés comme un baiser.

« Tu crois qu'ils accordent la moindre importance à Crona ? Qu'ils te gênent ainsi simplement parce qu'ils ont peur d'Asura ? Non, pour eux c'est du pareil au même, un Grand Dévoreur est équivalent à l'autre. Ils ne veulent pas voir Crona redescendre. Ils préféreraient les garder enfermés tous les deux là-haut à jamais. Oui, ils préféreraient bien les voir mourir ! »

Maka dut se reculer pour lui envoyer une seconde baffe. Cela ne faisait même pas mal, parce que l'expression de ce visage tordu de haine et de désespoir était trop plaisant à voir et que ses propres lèvres s'étiraient maniaquement devant cette vision, chassant la brûlure de la peau meurtrie. De l'autre main, Maka la frappa encore, la poussa, tira sur sa chemise à en arracher les boutons, la fit tomber au sol d'un coup de pied. Des papiers glissèrent de la table basse qu'elle avait heurté au passage, s'éparpillant davantage sur le parquet. Maka glissa sur l'un d'eux, ou tomba peut-être volontairement sur Médusa, s'agrippant encore à sa chemise pour se rattraper à quelque chose. Les pans écartés laissaient apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maka ? Tu crois que me frapper va me faire révéler les secrets du sang noir ? Tu crois que me baiser va t'aider ? Allez, tu t'es vraiment mise dans la tête que j'allais te donner les réponses si tu patientais assez longtemps ? Que je n'allais pas me contenter de te faire tourner en rond ? »

Au dessus d'elle, Maka se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang afin de retenir ses larmes.

« Pauvre de toi, tu dois vraiment te sentir seule au monde n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est de ta faute après tout, tu aurais dû faire comme tes amis et oublier Crona à son sort.

—Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Ses doigts se serraient frénétiquement, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair à travers le tissu.

« Il ne faut pas être normal aussi, pour rester obsédée aussi longtemps par une personne qu'on a connu l'espace de quelques semaines seulement.

—La ferme ! »

La voix éraillée par la colère, elle ne faisait pourtant plus un geste pour la forcer à se taire, ses mains tremblantes semblaient ne plus oser la frapper, malgré sa position de force.

« Mais tu sais... »

Dégageant doucement un de ses bras, Médusa tendit la main pour essuyer le sang sur sa bouche puis les larmes au coin de ses yeux, y laissant une vague trace rouge.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a les intérêts de Crona à cœur, alors tu n'es pas vraiment seule en vérité. »

Au vu de l'incompréhension toujours présente sur les traits de Maka, elle allait devoir la pousser un peu, pour lui faire trouver la solution.

« Allons, ne fais pas l'idiote et réfléchis un peu. La réponse est évidente. »

Son visage se durcit alors qu'elle comprenait où Médusa voulait en venir. Elle ne dit rien tout d'abord mais comme la sorcière lui lançait un regard insistant, elle se sentit forcée de répondre, crachant le mot avec toute l'incrédulité et le dégoût qu'elle pouvait.

« Toi ? »

Médusa sourit.

« Oui, moi. Crois-tu qu'après avoir passé tant de temps à expérimenter et développer mes recherches à travers Crona, je sois satisfaite de voir mon enfant coincé sur la lune ? Non, je ne m'inquiète évidemment pas pour Crona au sens où tu l'entends mais je tiens certainement à ce que j'ai créé. Voilà pourquoi moi aussi j'aimerais vraiment faire cesser ce gâchis et causer sa libération.

—Mais tu viens de dire que...

—Je ne te donnerais pas la composition du sang noir parce que comme aujourd'hui vient de le prouver, je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour parvenir à en faire quelque chose. »

L'ironie d'accuser ainsi Maka de manquer de fiabilité était délicieuse et celle-ci était clairement blessée de se voir traiter comme une personne indigne de confiance, même par quelqu'un comme Médusa.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose toute seule...

—Oh, tu essaies de m'influencer ? Ce serait presque adorable si tu possédais une once de subtilité. »

Elle se redressa en position assise, manquant de faire basculer Maka au passage. Enserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la retenir, elle l'attira plus proche, collant son front contre le sien.

« C'est vrai, je suis toute seule, presque sans magie, sans serpents, sans influence ni force physique. Je n'ai rien pour me protéger et nulle-part où m'enfuir. La folie ne m'aidera pas, les sorcières ne m'aideront pas, n'ont jamais voulu le faire délibérément d'ailleurs... Et pourtant, n'es-tu pas terrifiée par tout ce dont je suis capable de faire ? »

Médusa la sentit frémir légèrement entre ses bras. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles ne pouvaient que se voir reflétées l'une dans la pupille de l'autre, le reste du monde avait disparu alors que les iris dorés essayaient d'engloutir les verts.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu m'as montré ton laboratoire ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela fait d'être enfermée sans pouvoir jamais voir la lumière du soleil, sentir le froid humide transpercer mollement ton corps à chaque instant, ne pouvoir bouger que dans la langueur des crampes qui parcourent chacun de tes membres, sans personne à qui parler d'autre que la folie sombre au creux de ta tête, connaître perpétuellement la faim sans pouvoir en mourir, perdre la notion du temps sans pouvoir rien faire, être impuissante au point de se retrouver à espérer misérablement que n'importe qui, n'importe quoi vous sortira de ce trou sans fond... »

Leurs fronts se séparèrent finalement, elle repoussa doucement Maka tout en oscillant le haut de son propre corps vers l'arrière, pour bien la regarder de haut, dans son ensemble. Un semblant de dédain déborda sur son visage et au bout de ses lèvres.

« Non, il n'y a aucune chance que tu comprennes... Oh, tu étais mon seul espoir et je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte, pas une fois n'ai-je songé à cette possibilité avant de te rencontrer dans cette triste rue. »

Elle ferma les yeux, soupira de nouveau.

« Mais malgré cela, je ne te dirais rien si je ne pense pas que tu le mérites. »

Une petite moue apparaissait maintenant sur le visage de Maka. La tristesse, la colère et la douleur avaient disparu, elle semblait seulement agacée à présent.

« Tu prétends d'abord que tu ne me diras rien puis tu insinues que tu pourrais le faire selon tes critères, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? »

Elle aurait aimé tout savoir tout de suite, le plus facilement possible, la petite impatiente. Médusa sourit.

« C'est tout à fait simple. Quand tu iras libérer Crona, il te faudra m'emmener avec toi sur la lune.

—Pour que tu puisses essayer de l'enlever ? Certainement pas !

—Si tu doutes de pouvoir convaincre Crona de venir avec toi, autant ne même pas essayer de mettre en place sa libération. Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais t'en empêcher de toute manière, vu ma condition physique. »

Maka se leva pour prendre du recul, se détournant d'elle et de son visage traître au passage, cherchant à fuir la discussion sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'y penser.

« Je ne peux pas t'amener de toute façon...

—Bien sûr que si, il te suffit de demander une autorisation à Shibusen.

—Je me vois mal leur dire que je souhaite t'emmener avec moi pour libérer Crona, bonne idée pour te faire ré-enfermer ceci-dit. »

Ce sarcasme mal placé fit rouler Médusa des yeux.

« Ne va pas me faire croire que tu vas encore compter sur Shibusen pour tes petites affaires après tout cela. Si tu agis selon ma proposition, ce serait évidemment sans les informer de quoi que ce soit.

—Et comment proposes-tu que nous atteignons la lune sans leur aide ?

—Oh, je ne sais pas. En volant ? »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Maka de jouer l'exaspération. Sans cesser de sourire, Médusa continua.

« Je peux te trouver un balai magique, il devrait être compatible avec ta longueur d'âme séraphique. Il est clair que si Shibusen ne veut pas risquer de te laisser t'approcher de la lune pour récupérer des données, il en sera de même lorsque tu leur présenteras le fruit des tes recherches : tu ne pourras pas te rendre immédiatement dans le ciel. Leurs scientifiques analyseront sous tous les angles ton travail afin d'y trouver la moindre faille indiquant qu'il ne marcherait pas, ce qui prendra au grand minimum plusieurs mois, ensuite il faudra que Shinigami approuve à son tour l'expédition et il n'est pas dit que cela soit immédiat non plus. Peut-être décideront-ils aussi du moyen de transport, si ton ancien partenaire n'est pas disponible pour t'amener dans l'espace. Et ils pourront prendre tout leur temps pour reconstruire un dirigeable spatial. Dis comme cela, tu as toujours envie de passer par eux ? Ou est-ce que mon idée commence à sembler un bon compromis ? »

Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de son argument, elle percevait les légers changements dans les expressions de Maka, chaque point touchant un peu plus sa cible et la forçant à commencer à considérer ses options plus sérieusement. Malgré tout, elle s'éloignait davantage, fuyant vers la chambre pas à pas.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te faire confiance... » marmonna-t-elle pour se retenir de ne serait-ce que songer à accepter.

Médusa se leva à son tour, rangeant quelques uns des papiers tombés au sol autour d'elle. Les coups qu'elle avait précédemment reçu picotaient légèrement sa peau. Ses yeux fixaient le dos de Maka comme si elle avait pu lui transpercer les entrailles d'un seul regard, d'un seul mot.

« Oh, je n'ai pas confiance en toi non plus mais la situation est ce qu'elle est. Aussi, fini de jouer, je ne perdrais plus de temps à corriger tes hypothèses. Maintenant que je t'ai révélé ce que je voulais vraiment, il ne te reste plus qu'à faire ta décision. »

Cela suffit à la faire se tourner légèrement dans sa direction, leurs iris s'entrecroisèrent à nouveau et Médusa posa sa dernière question, la question ultime et initiale.

« Est-ce que tu veux les secrets du sang noir ?

—Je les veux. »

Ses yeux verts s'éclairaient, poussée par la détermination brûlante qui animait toute son âme, au plus profond des abysses de l'esprit.

« Alors prends-les. »

 

* * *

 

Après leur échange, Médusa ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Maka fut d'humeur à la toucher cette nuit-là. Elle avait après tout eu l'air d'être carrément en froid avec elle lors du dîner mais peut-être s'était-elle simplement trouvée trop prise par ses réflexions pour prendre le temps de lui prêter attention.

Les choix qui lui étaient présentés avaient certainement de quoi lui occuper l'esprit. Si proche qu'elle était de son but, Maka savait pourtant bien que la partie la plus difficile du voyage restait à venir. Il fallait maintenant voir si elle était assez désespérée ou assez confiante pour penser être capable de contrôler Médusa jusqu'au bout.

Ses caresses, alors si douces et légères, passaient presque pour calculatrices. Qu'elle essaya de chercher une réponse à ses questions à travers son corps et les réactions de son âme ne l'aurait pas étonnée. Les doigts effleurant sa peau étaient à la recherche d'un secret enfoui bien plus profondément que dans cette chair qu'elle connaissait déjà si bien. Elle embrassa chacun des bleus qu'elle avait causés, sûrement moins en guise d'excuse que pour se rappeler le moindre mot qui avait été échangé entre temps. Chaque baiser, court et empressé, semblait un moyen de garder le silence plus longtemps.

Enfin, elle n'y tint plus, laissa échapper ses pensées dans un murmure.

« Si j'accepte... Comment cela se déroulera-t-il, quelles sont les garanties ? »

Médusa étendit la main pour caresser ses fins cheveux blonds.

« Tu fais une demande à l'avance à Shibusen de me laisser sortir du campus pour 24 heures, à une date que nous déciderons ensemble pour nous laisser le temps de recréer du sang noir et un procédé altérant ses propriétés. Je ne te donnerais pas sa composition avant que l'autorisation officielle de Shibusen n'arrive et celle-ci restera en ma possession, afin que tu ne puisses pas la leur renvoyer pour y apposer des modifications. »

À ses explications, Maka faisait la moue. Toutes ces complications ne lui plaisaient sans doute pas.

« Je suppose que je pourrais te dire où aller chercher mon balai avant cela, en guise de signe de bonne fois et pour être certaine que tu sois en mesure de l'utiliser...

—Non ! Je ne vais pas aller chercher quoi que ce soit je ne sais où en te laissant seule là.

—Demande une première autorisation à Shibusen pour dans quelques jours dans ce cas ? »

Maka resta silencieuse un instant.

« Tu as peur qu'ils refusent de te donner plusieurs autorisations trop proches les unes des autres ?

—C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'ils voudraient me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, non ? »

En effet, et Médusa serait la première embêtée s'ils refusaient de la laisser sortir d'ici plusieurs fois. Cependant, elles ne croulaient pas sous les possibilités et Maka en avait conscience elle aussi.

« Bon, j'essaierais de les convaincre et leur forcer la main si nécessaire. Je devrais au moins être capable de te faire sortir deux fois de plus. Il n'y a rien d'autre de nécessaire qui nous demanderait de quitter l'enceinte du campus à d'autres reprises, j'espère ? »

Médusa fit non de la tête.

« Bien », conclut Maka avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Voilà qui semblait être une affaire réglée, les dés étaient jetés, Shibusen avait perdu la confiance de Maka, se tirant une balle dans le pied sans le savoir en forçant celle-ci à tenter le tout pour le tout. Médusa songea cependant, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, qu'elle devrait elle aussi rester sur ses gardes jusqu'à la fin.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Suite à la proposition de Médusa, Maka avait rempli des formulaires de demande de sortie et quelques jours après qu'elles les aient envoyés, Shibusen les contacta pour les approuver. Les deux demandes avaient été passées en même temps afin de faire d'une pierre deux coups, savoir s'ils les accepteraient et se préparer à l'avance pour ne pas perdre de temps car maintenant que le budget de Maka se trouvait sérieusement réduit, il n'était pas question de traîner. Aussi s'était-elle donné jusqu'au 28 juin pour terminer ses projets, après avoir consulté Médusa pour réaliser une estimation du temps qui lui serait nécessaire.

Elles avaient logiquement d'abord reçu la confirmation écrite officielle pour la première sortie, qui aurait lieu le 22 mars. Médusa ne s'inquiétait pas spécialement pour la suite mais gardait une prudence sereine, attendant que les choses soient fixées pour enfin montrer son jeu à Maka. Avant cela cependant, elles iraient récupérer le balai de la sorcière, l'occasion de répéter un prélude à ce qui adviendrait au début de l'été.

Heureusement, Maka avait confirmé que Shibusen n'avait pas découvert le laboratoire secret au Mexique où elle avait laissé un de ses balais, l'atteindre ne serait donc pas compliqué, bien qu'un peu long. Elles n'arrivèrent en effet qu'en soirée, après une journée de voyage éreintante dans une voiture louée par Maka. Les quelques pauses en cours de route ne les avaient que peu aidées à chasser la sensation d'étouffement subie à l'intérieur du véhicule et Médusa avait terminé le voyage légèrement nauséeuse, d'avoir trop lu pour s'occuper dans la boîte de fer.

Arrivées en ville, elles prirent d'abord le temps de dîner, ce dur voyage les ayant affamées. La fatigue ne manqua pas de se faire sentir une fois leur ventre plein, Médusa put voir Maka bailler à plusieurs reprises au cours du repas et s'affaler chaque minute davantage sur sa chaise de restaurant, épuisée d'avoir conduit pendant des heures. Elle-même rechignait presque à quitter son siège, la tête lourde soutenue difficilement par son bras accoudé à la table. Il fallut qu'un serveur vint leur demander si elles désiraient l'addition pour enfin les déloger, quelques minutes seulement avant la fermeture du restaurant pour la nuit.

Maka avait réservé un hôtel à l'avance et ce fut là une nouvelle tentation que d'aller déposer leurs maigres bagages dans la chambre et de voir les deux lits qui les attendaient, telle une invitation au sommeil qu'elles se devaient de refuser. Médusa serra les dents, irritée de sentir la paresse la toucher dans un moment aussi important.

Heureusement, l'air frais de la nuit lorsqu'elles ressortirent de l’hôtel contribua à les réveiller tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient du centre-ville et que la sorcière guidait sa complice jusqu'à son repaire aux abords de la banlieue. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour l'atteindre et Médusa déverrouilla soigneusement l'entrée à l'aide du code magique qu'elle avait engravé dans un passage secret. Elle avait perdu une grande masse d'énergie après s'être faite déposséder de ses serpents et l'enfermement avait achevé de l'affaiblir mais les fers à ses pieds réagissaient toujours par un picotement à la moindre petite décharge magique, quelle qu'elle soit, la menaçant de ne pas tenter d'utiliser des pouvoirs qu'elle ne possédait de toute manière plus.

Derrière elle, Maka attendait, les muscles tendus. Se précipiter dans le repaire d'une sorcière restait une chose dangereuse, même par temps de paix avec celles-ci et bien que la sorcière en question s'avérait nettement en position de faiblesse face à elle.

Une trappe apparut contre l'immeuble abandonné de l'impasse où elles se trouvaient et Médusa emprunta l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, le passage sobrement éclairé par une lampe torche que Maka avait apporté. Elles descendirent en silence, se retenant même de tousser malgré la poussière qui s'accumulait depuis des années en moutons grisâtres et disgracieux sur la pierre et dans les moindres fissures. Une autre porte protégeait le laboratoire, que Médusa ouvrit de la même façon.

L'intérieur n'avait pas meilleure allure, livres et fioles d'ingrédients étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière et un parchemin oublié sur un bureau avait tant jauni dans l'air décrépi qu'il était constellé de petits trous et que les annotations au crayon s'en trouvaient illisibles.

Voyant du coin de l'œil Maka regarder à droite à gauche avec l'air de chercher quelque chose, Médusa la tira par la manche.

« Nous venons juste récupérer le balai, rien d'autre. »

Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle essaya de fouiller dans ses affaires avec l'espoir d'y trouver les informations nécessaires sur le sang noir. À contre-cœur, Maka se laissa guider jusqu'au fond où un placard renfermait le précieux moyen de transport magique. Celui-ci avait été soigneusement enroulé dans une étoffe de tissu la dernière fois que Médusa l'avait déposé là, aussi avait-il été mieux protégé des dégâts du temps que le reste de la base.

Elle l'examina cependant attentivement pour s'assurer que les brindilles ne risquaient pas de se déloger ou s'effriter et que son manche était encore opérationnel, avant de le tendre à Maka.

Après une brève hésitation, celle-ci effleura du doigt le bois ensorcelé, puis l'enserra de ses deux mains.

« Monte dessus, pour voir si tu peux le faire décoller. »

Le sous-sol était bas de plafond mais Maka avait tout de même assez de place pour décoller du sol de quelques centimètres et c'était là tout ce qui était nécessaire en guise de test. Pour le reste, elles pourraient voir à l'extérieur.

Passant une jambe par dessus le balai, Maka s'accroupit vaguement sur le bâton et fronça les sourcils. Médusa la regarda se concentrer pendant un peu plus d'une minute, sans que rien ne changea.

« Ça ne marche pas... » constata Maka un peu inutilement.

Médusa avait surtout l'impression qu'elle ne se concentrait pas assez sérieusement. Elle posa d'abord une main sur celle de Maka et l'autre dans son dos pour rajuster sa position. À peine l'eut-elle cependant touchée que celle-ci décolla soudainement, son crâne heurtant le plafond dans un son grave.

Elle retomba à terre la seconde d'après, à peine le contact fut-il brisé.

« Hum. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux essayer ça à l'extérieur. »

Une fois de retour à l'air libre, elles se rendirent jusqu'à un terrain vague d'où on ne pourrait pas les voir facilement, occupées à leurs petites expériences aériennes. Maka se remit en position et Médusa plaça sa main contre son dos doucement tout en regardant ses pieds solidement ancrés sur le béton. Cette fois-ci, Maka contrôla son envol et resta à quelques centimètres seulement au dessus du sol. Médusa la prévint alors qu'elle allait la lâcher et celle-ci serra les dents, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber. Pendant quelques secondes, elle parvint à se maintenir en place avant de redescendre lentement et poser pied à terre. L'effort avait fait apparaître de la sueur sur son front.

Ainsi, Maka ne pouvait pas utiliser son balai sans elle, cela l'empêcherait de tenter de lui fausser compagnie à la dernière minute en s'envolant sans elle, si l'envie le lui avait pris. Souriant légèrement, Médusa vint se placer derrière Maka et passa ses bras autour de son ventre. Celle-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction, semblant vaguement gênée par ce contact surprise.

« Essayons un envol un peu plus long. »

D'un bref signe de tête, elle acquiesça à la proposition de Médusa et tapa le sol de ses bottes pour se projeter en hauteur.

La familière sensation de l'air fouettant son visage la fit frissonner avec délice. Avec tous ses soucis à gérer, Médusa n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser mais voler lui avait incroyablement manqué. La brise nocturne avait beau être gelée, elle appréciait son contact comme jamais et bien qu'elle se contenta de s'accrocher à Maka et lui laissa les rennes, un immense sentiment de liberté l'emportait alors qu'elle regardait le sol et les lueurs aux fenêtres des immeubles s'éloigner en dessous d'elle. Sur ce simple balai, elles pourraient aller n'importe où. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'heure limite de son autorisation de sortie conditionnelle ne sonna, lui rappela une petite voix déplaisante au fond d'elle-même.

Maka zigzaguait au dessus d'une forêt, faisant siffler les feuilles de la cime des arbres tout en se familiarisant avec la maniabilité du balai et les sensations procurées par celui-ci. Elle tourna son regard vers le ciel nuageux et la lune noire au faible halo argenté.

« J'essaie d'aller plus haut ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement incertaine et faible dans le vent nocturne.

D'un signe d'épaule, Médusa lui fit savoir que cela lui était égal.

« Ne te fais pas prier. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. »

En un mouvement de bras, le balai fila droit vers les hauteurs, tandis que les lumières jaunes de la ville en dessous devenaient de petits points flous. L'atmosphère autour d'elles changeait plus elles montaient et Médusa crut presque que Maka aurait la folie de vouloir aller jusqu'à la lune, en dépit de leur manque de préparations, pour y récupérer un échantillon de sang noir. Elle fut rapidement rassurée cependant lorsque celle-ci tourna vers le bas la direction du manche de leur moyen de transport, afin de redescendre en douceur.

Quand Médusa posa pied à terre et enjamba le balai, son corps lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus lourd. La gravité, en reprenant ses droits, lui pesait sur le cœur et la tête, ce sentiment nauséeux s'avérait le prix de quelques minutes de liberté.

« Retournons au sous-sol, avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit », proposa-t-elle en se mettant à marcher pour tenter de chasser la sensation désagréable qui s'installait.

Maka resta en place, tenant le balai d'une main après s'être redressée.

« Nous ne le prenons pas avec nous ?

—Ce ne serait pas vraiment discret, même en utilisant un sac pour le cacher. Il est plus sûr de revenir ici le jour J venu. »

Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser la moindre chance à Maka de la doubler, en utilisant le balai avec une autre sorcière qu'elle aurait contacté. Maka haussa les épaules, sans montrer de signes de réluctance particulier sur son visage et la suivit jusqu'à sa base secrète, qui fut soigneusement refermée à clé. Elle retournèrent ensuite directement à l’hôtel pour enfin dormir après cette journée interminable.

Une semaine plus tard, elles reçurent l'autorisation de Shibusen pour leur prochaine et probablement dernière sortie. Après l'avoir lu en détail, Maka offrit immédiatement le papier d'attestation à la date du 28 juin à Médusa. Celle-ci consulta à son tour le document puis, satisfaite, elle le rangea dans une poche. Elle saisit ensuite une feuille vierge sur laquelle elle inscrivit soigneusement chaque détail de la composition du sang noir et les étapes nécessaires à sa création.

Maka prit la page remplie de notes qu'elle lui tendit et le balaya du regard une première fois avant de la lire attentivement. Même après qu'elle eut finit d'en lire la dernière ligne, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le papier pendant plusieurs minutes.

 

* * *

 

Le liquide noir et gluant suivit le mouvement de la fiole que Maka agitait d'un air pensif. Une semaine après avoir reçu les instructions du sang noir, elle était parvenue à en recréer un échantillon. Elle avait brûlé les notes pour s'assurer que personne ne mettrait la main dessus, quant au contenu de l'éprouvette, elle le gardait enfermé dans une boîte cadenassée à l'intérieur de son laboratoire. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à trouver une manière de le manipuler, sous l'œil vigilant de Médusa.

En effet, celle-ci ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce, afin d'observer ses progrès et de s'assurer qu'elle n'essayerait pas de la doubler par des moyens détournés. En contactant Shibusen en douce pour demander l'annulation de son autorisation de sortie, par exemple. Cela signifiait cependant qu'il lui serait aussi plus difficile de préparer un contre au résultat de ses recherches. D'ailleurs, Maka elle-même semblait la surveiller attentivement lors de leurs longues heures d'expériences en laboratoire.

Durant les débuts du mois d'avril, Maka s'était encore relativement concentrée sur ses cours mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle les délaissait pour privilégier ses projets. Après tout, maintenant elle pouvait vraiment avancer au lieu de tâtonner dans le noir à la recherche d'une solution et chaque minute était précieuse.

Tout d'abord elle étudia les différentes réactions de son échantillon à des éléments externes afin de déterminer ses capacités de durcissement, ce qui pouvait les provoquer et les stopper. Il lui fallait parvenir à provoquer une réaction chimique d'envergure afin de bouleverser la sphère gigantesque qui emprisonnait la lune, sans qu'il se fut agit non plus de quelque chose d'irréversible. Médusa l'avait prévenue qu'il serait difficile d'établir des comparaisons exactes via un si petit extrait de sang mais Maka ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'en créer davantage pour le moment, craignant la possibilité aussi infime fut-elle que quelqu'un d'autre mis la main dessus.

Médusa observait chaque essai, notant mentalement les étapes, ingrédients et mesures utilisées par Maka, comparant les résultats avec ses propres théories. Bien qu'elle s'y était préparée, il restait fatiguant de tout calculer dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus montrer de trouble ou laisser apparaître sa concentration dans son visage ou ses gestes, sous peine d'attirer de la suspicion.

Elle affichait donc un air désintéressé, voir faisait mine de piquer une sieste lors de moments de vide, pour pouvoir penser tranquillement. Cela n'empêchait pas sa compagne de parfois venir la déranger avec une question ou simplement par besoin d'attention.

Son plus gros problème restait cependant de trouver un moyen de se procurer les éléments nécessaires pour faire échouer la réaction recherchée par Maka, lorsque celle-ci l'aurait complétée. Elles se trouvaient presque constamment en compagnie l'une de l'autre pour se surveiller mutuellement, aussi devrait-elle les voler sous son nez puis les conserver à l'abri en secret. Médusa ne pourrait pas agir de nuit sans réveiller Maka, qui l'enlaçait toujours après leurs ébats. Le seul endroit dans lequel elle pouvait se retrouver régulièrement seule était la salle de bain. Profitant du grand nombre de lotions et produits de douche de secours que Maka gardait en réserve par pure précaution, elle nettoya une bouteille opaque de shampoing presque vide et la replaça au fond de l'étagère, à la place d'une neuve.

Maka la laissait encore toucher à ses affaires pour l'aider dans ses expériences, il lui fallait en profiter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de grandes quantités heureusement, ni de rien qui dut être conservé à une température inhabituelle, aussi elle plaça des bouts de sacs plastiques dans ses poches pour y glisser des échantillons dès qu'une occasion se présenterait.

Ses préparatifs avaient démarrés avec le mois de mai, suivant l'avancée des évolutions de Maka, au moment où elle fut sûre et certaine des matériaux nécessaires. Médusa avait ensuite guetté, avec la patience de celle qui savait qu'elle touchait au but, la moindre ouverture lui permettant d'agir sans danger.

La première occasion était venue par pure chance, une étourderie de Maka, peut-être causée par la fatigue de ses trop longues séances de recherches, qui lui avait fait casser une éprouvette. D'un signe de main, elle avait demandé à Médusa de ne pas s'approcher du verre et tandis qu'elle se penchait avec une balayette pour ramasser prudemment les morceaux, celle-ci en avait profité pour transvaser un peu d'un des éléments chimiques liquides les plus difficiles à acquérir dans une petite capsule en plastique renforcé. Elle avait ensuite glissé celle-ci dans sa veste, au moment où Maka lui tournait le dos pour mettre le verre cassé à la poubelle. Le soir, en se lavant les dents avant de se déshabiller et de rejoindre Maka au lit, elle avait glissé la capsule dans le flacon vide de shampoing.

D'autres opportunités, plus ou moins évidentes, s'étaient présentées par la suite. Quelques fois elle profita de moments où Maka l'accaparait dans le laboratoire et se trouvait trop concentrée sur son corps pour prêter attention aux objets sur le bureau. À d'autre reprises, le regard de Maka se tournait vers un livre de recherche pour y trouver une information et Médusa faisait tomber un peu de poudre dans le plastique de sa poche.

Fin mai, l'arrivée des examens mit cependant l'avancée des projets de Maka en pause alors qu'elle semblait pourtant être si proche du but. Médusa l'avait narguée sur ce soudain regain d'intérêt pour ses études, certainement trop tardif pour qu'elle parvint à obtenir le genre de notes auxquelles elle était habituée. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise de voir que Maka ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vouloir passer son examen, même pressée par le temps et ne pourrait supporter l'idée d'un échec scolaire alors même qu'elle avait des objectifs tellement plus importants à accomplir.

Cela n'empêchait pas cette réaction d'être agaçante, parce qu'elle se retrouvait momentanément à nouveau entraînée sur le campus à ses côtés. Maka était bien décidée à ne pas la lâcher ni lui laisser une minute de répit. Pendant une quinzaine de jours elle dut endurer le changement de direction qu'elle avait exécuté, soupirant d'ennui dans les amphithéâtres et ignorant les regards noirs des suivantes de Maka, qui la blâmaient clairement à l'avance pour ses mauvais résultats à venir.

Le comble fut que lors des examens, auxquels elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se rendre, Maka trouva malgré tout le moyen de l'empêcher de se retrouver seule en demandant à quelques uns de ses professeurs de travaux pratiques de lui accorder des cours particuliers au même moment. Son regard faussement innocent de bonne élève, tandis qu'elle faisait sa requête spéciale auprès de ses enseignants attendris par sa bonté apparente serait probablement gravée pour longtemps dans la tête de Médusa.

Enfin, cette distraction finit par passer et avec moins d'un mois avant de monter sur la lune, le tic-tac des aiguilles de la pendule de l'appartement de Maka remplissait la pièce avec une intensité étouffante.

 

* * *

 

Maka avait fait prendre à son échantillon la forme d'une sphère miniature pour mener à bien le test numéro treize. Elle fixa pendant plusieurs secondes les reflets de la lumière sur le sang noir avant d'avancer la seringue contenant son expérimentation et de la planter, aussi bien que possible, dans la masse solide. Puis elle appuya, envoyant les quelques milligrammes dans la boule de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

La surface se troubla, la forme de la lumière changea, traversant la sphère comme dans l'eau d'un lac profond et boueux. D'un petit geste de l'index, Maka tâta la texture du liquide, qui se pliait sous son épiderme comme de la gelée. Elle enfonça alors deux doigts dans la masse noir, les referma sur le grain de riz caché à l'intérieur puis les retira en retenant son souffle.

Un tremblement traversa la gelée noire, semblant prête à exploser dans les secondes qui suivirent. Finalement, elle se stabilisa complètement après plusieurs minutes et sur la surface figée, à nouveau lisse et polie, la lumière brillait comme sur de la pierre. Maka tapota la sphère et constata qu'elle était bel et bien revenue à son état parfaitement solide. Médusa étouffa un bâillement.

Il leur restait une dizaine de jours avant le grand départ et Maka avait achevé le plus gros du travail, après avoir créé une réaction chimique qui la satisfaisait. Lui restait encore à parvenir à calculer le degré nécessaire de sa formule par rapport à la taille de la sphère de sang noir sur laquelle elle désirait agir. Lorsqu'elle avait envoyé trop de puissance à son échantillon de test lors d'un essai précédent, celui-ci avait explosé.

Évidemment, vu la masse immense qui recouvrait la lune, créer une réaction pareille aurait demandé bien plus que ce qu'elles pouvaient transporter en balai mais il restait le risque inverse ; de ne pas créer une réaction assez puissante pour avoir le temps de sortir Crona de sa prison de sang.

Maka voulait perfectionner son dosage au maximum, aussi Médusa relisait et corrigeait ses calculs, jouant le jeu de la loyauté jusqu'à la fin. Elle sentait cependant avec soulagement qu'elles touchaient au but et compter les derniers jours qui les séparaient de l'envol vers la lune provoquait une étrange excitation chez elle, un sentiment d'anticipation rempli d'espoir et d'un soupçon de doute à la fois. Son sang tapait dans ses veines, son cœur battait la chamade et elle devait retenir ses doigts de frémir ou ses lèvres de s'étirer pour ne pas alerter Maka.

Peut-être que celle-ci n'en aurait rien eu à faire au fond, il était normal que les événements à venir la firent réagir étrangement.

Après quelques jours de plus, la formule sembla être aussi proche de la perfection qu'il leur paraissait possible de l'être dans le laps de temps donné. Ne resta donc plus que l'attente, les dernières heures passées à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, à surveiller chaque mouvement avec la crainte d'être flouée dans l'espace d'un clignement de paupières. Suspicion jusque dans le lit, où les soirées restantes laissaient transpirer dans leur mouvements l'angoisse et l'attente, un mélange de gestes hâtifs et impatients.

La veille de l'opération, plus que tous les autres jours, fut un moment de calme plat avant la tempête, des heures de silence et de regards intenses, par-dessus les livres dans lesquels elles s'étaient chacune plongées pour fuir l'ennui. Le dîner fut sobre et elles retournèrent à leur lecture tandis que le ciel se teintait d'orange, il avait fait chaud et ensoleillé, sans aucun nuage visible à la fenêtre, dans l'après-midi de cette journée typique de début d'été.

Maka se rendit la première dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et les dents avant de rejoindre son lit. Médusa attendit de finir un chapitre avant de s'y rendre à son tour, tout en se demandant à la fois pourquoi elle se fatiguait à cela puisqu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici après le lendemain et qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment intéressée par ce livre-ci pour chercher à le retrouver et le terminer par la suite.

Dans la salle de bain, son regard se tourna un instant vers l'armoire à produits hygiéniques mais elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle finirait ses préparatifs le lendemain matin. De même, son plan pour retirer ses chaînes était arrêté depuis un certain temps, elle tenterait le tout pour le tout avec le peu de magie qui lui restait plutôt que d'essayer de se fabriquer un passe-partout douteux qui risquerait de faire cafouiller le mécanisme.

La lumière de la pièce principale était déjà éteinte lorsqu'elle ressortit mais elle connaissait parfaitement la distance jusqu'au lit. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, la main de Maka se tendit vers son bras pour l'attirer à elle.

« Dis, ça ne te dérange pas d'utiliser la résonance d'âme cette nuit ? »

 

* * *

 

Médusa cligna des yeux. Son cerveau avait peine à croire que ses oreilles avaient bien entendu les mots prononcés mais surtout, à déterminer un échappatoire à cette proposition soudaine. C'était un piège, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Elle avait beau ne jamais l'avoir expérimenté et ne pas savoir exactement toutes les possibilités offertes en accordant des âmes, cela restait infiniment trop dangereux.

Pourtant, pouvait-elle refuser directement cette demande, Médusa n'en était pas sûre.

« Je doute d'être capable d'y parvenir... » tenta-t-elle sans trop y croire.

La main de Maka caressa sa joue et la ligne de son menton.

« C'est facile, je vais m'accorder sur ta longueur d'âme, tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que de me laisser passer. »

Si cela paraissait réellement facile pour Maka, il n'en était rien pour Médusa, l'idée même de la sentir s'infiltrer en elle d'une manière psychique, si spirituelle, paraissait profondément dérangeante. Elle l'aurait laissé faire n'importe quoi avec son corps avant de lui autoriser d'approcher son esprit.

Encore une fois, avait-elle le choix ? La laisser douter d'elle n'aurait rien dû changer si tard dans ses projets, Maka ne pourrait pas refuser sa demande de l'accompagner, ne pourrait pas partir sans elle. À moins qu'elle n'annula tout, décida de rester dans l'appartement le lendemain et dans ce cas, Médusa n'aurait plus de seconde chance.

« Tout va bien ? »

Médusa l'embrassa, un baiser léger et court qui pouvait être vu comme un signe d'assentiment, si elle décidait de le prendre ainsi. Les mains de Maka glissèrent dans son cou, derrière ses épaules. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'atmosphère autour d'elle bascula, si légèrement que cela était à peine décelable.

Dans son imagination, sentir une âme effleurer la sienne ressemblait probablement à une invasion, un sentiment proche de celui éprouvé lorsqu'une personne essayait de vous intimider avec sa longueur d'âme, comme Arachné avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elles n'étaient encore que de jeunes sorcières. Médusa n'avait pas imaginé que cela serait douloureux pour autant mais au moins fortement déplaisant, une violation de son intimité et de son être profond.

Ce qu'elle ressentait à présent cependant, c'était l'impression d'avoir sa propre longueur d'âme face à elle-même, séparée par une fine pellicule immatérielle. Si Médusa ne s'y attendait pas et que la chose était terriblement bizarre, déroutante même, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ressentait du dégoût non plus. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Le contact n'avait pas encore été fait, si le mince espace entre elles venait à être brisé, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. D'ailleurs, elle avait même du mal à voir comment cette longueur d'âme miroir pouvait bien le traverser. La chair de poule lui poussait sur les bras à y penser.

Elle sentit l'énergie externe se rapprocher, puis Maka embrassa sa bouche, son épaule, ses mains. Ses mouvements étaient plus doux et lents que ce à quoi elle l'avait habituée depuis janvier, probablement afin de la distraire et s'assurer que le contact psychique se passa sans trouble. Mais même si Médusa savait qu'elle était censée laisser la liaison se faire, le malaise causé par cette présence inconnue ne diminuait pas malgré les caresses encourageantes de Maka. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas lui laisser prendre le dessus. Mais elle devait.

Minute par minute, Médusa sentait cette emprise s'accentuer, l'aura s'enroulant autour d'elle. Les doigts de Maka se déplaçaient plus vivement, s'appuyant sur l'espace entre sa hanche et ses côtes pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Ses dents mordillaient la chair, laissant des traces rouges et des picotements à la surface de son épiderme. Elle sentait les lèvres chaudes sur sa peau, puis le contact doux et ferme de sa poitrine contre ses lèvres, le sel de la sueur sur sa langue.

Un frisson traversa Médusa. Son cerveau lui parut avoir gelé l'espace d'une seconde, alors qu'elle réalisait que non, elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir éprouver ces deux dernières sensations, car c'était les lèvres et la langue de Maka qui parcouraient son corps et pas l'inverse. Elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir éprouver ce que Maka ressentait.

Dès que Médusa s'en fut rendue compte, cela s'accentua davantage. La force mise par Maka dans ses doigts lorsqu'elle les glissait dans son dos, l'odeur de ses propres cheveux lavés la veille qui lui parvenait à travers son nez à elle tandis qu'elle embrassait la ligne de son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille, soufflant légèrement dedans. L'air chaud chatouilla Médusa puis, la seconde d'après, Maka se laissa tomber en arrière, la faisant basculer au dessus d'elle. Le monde se dédoubla une seconde, tandis qu'elle glissait vers le bas tout en étant poussée vers le haut à la fois.

Pareille action était complètement inattendue, après toutes les fois où Maka avait pris les devants sans jamais paraître tenir à ce que Médusa réciproqua ou fut plus active dans leurs échanges. Alors quand maintenant elle invitait la situation opposée, comment ne pas penser que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son désir de faire entrer leurs âmes en résonance.

Médusa n'avait pas particulièrement envie de refuser et s'arrêter là ceci-dit, surtout pas quand le genou de Maka frôlait sa cuisse pour l'échauffer davantage. Aussi se mit-elle à son tour à caresser son corps. De l'électricité statique traversa ses doigts lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact. À chacun de ses mouvements, elle sentait directement les réactions de Maka sous ses mains. Les frissonnements de sa colonne vertébrale, son dos qui s'arquait en réponse, l'air qui s'échappait de sa bouche comme si elle avait été la sienne.

Le plaisir offert et reçut à la fois, tel deux serpents s'entrelaçant, la traversait de la plus étrange des manières. Il s'agissait de quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais, absolument jamais eu l'expérience et elle ne pouvait déterminer si ce qu'elle éprouvait était plus répulsif qu'appréciable ou bien l'inverse. Elle avait cru au début que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'une simple connexion aux cinq sens de Maka, lui faisant connaître le goût de sa salive, la pression de son propre corps sur sa peau, les odeurs de sueur qu'elle percevait et même jusqu'au peu que Maka pouvait bien distinguer dans l'obscurité, par brefs éclairs, lorsqu'elle fermait les paupières.

Seulement, ce n'était pas que cela. Il y avait aussi, plus leurs âmes s'enchevêtraient l'une dans l'autre, des émotions qui passaient à travers ce lien immatériel. Pour Médusa, qui n'avait jamais ressenti d'empathie naturelle, ce qu'elle percevait à présent déroutait tous ses repères, sa tête était comme prise dans du coton ou du plomb, minée par ces pensées parasites étrangères. Rentrer dans sa tête et la laissait rentrer dans la sienne, Médusa ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

« Ne t'arrête pas », ordonna Maka en sentant ses caresses ralentir.

Elle aussi pouvait deviner ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était là le plus dangereux, cette dernière mise à l'épreuve de sa loyauté.

« Ne pense à rien », songea-t-elle, refoulant ses secrets à l'arrière de son esprit, laissant le désir la submerger pour ne laisser rien d'autre transparaître. Heureusement, elle avait un peu d'expérience à ce niveau, Arachné ayant tenté plus d'une fois d'infiltrer son cerveau avec ses araignées.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Maka, cette intensité sublime qui les transperçait toutes deux à la fois. Son instinct dictant ses gestes, la brutalité de Médusa reprenait le dessus. Maka gémit sous la violence de ses caresses mais lui rendit chaque coup, mordant et griffant comme si elles avaient combattu au lieu de copuler. Elle avait l'impression de voir rouge, de sentir le goût du sang, l'entendre pulser dans ses veines, sa chaleur lui remontant jusqu'à la tête. Son plaisir, le plaisir de l'autre, l'enveloppait au point de l'étouffer. Il lui fallait atteindre le paroxysme au plus vite, terminer l'acte pour être libérée de cette passion double déchirante qui explosait dans son corps, calmer ses nerfs et son esprit. À ce point-là, elle n'était même plus sûre de qui ressentait quoi.

Comme si un éclair avait frappé, elle aperçut soudain clairement le visage de Maka dans les ténèbres. La jouissance se reflétait dans ses yeux et elle l'attira pour une dernière embrassade de cette passion dédoublée.

Sa tête retomba contre l'oreiller, un bras autour de la taille de Maka, Médusa écouta pendant plusieurs secondes son cœur battre dans le silence, à un rythme maintenant séparé du sien. Bientôt, le souffle de Maka se ralentit, reflétant celui d'une personne endormie et Médusa resta seule éveillée pendant de longues minutes, la sueur accumulée laissant une désagréable sensation sur sa peau.

Le sommeil finit par venir et elle songea, dans cet état vague entre le rêve et la réalité, qu'elle aurait préféré pouvoir tout oublier de cette nuit, l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur quelque part ne la quittait pas.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Maka toqua à la porte de la salle de bain et Médusa, qui avait laissé le pommeau de douche couler pour masquer d'éventuels bruits lors de sa petite expérience expéditive dans l'évier, ferma le robinet avant de répondre qu'elle arrivait.

Glissant dans la poche de sa veste la capsule du mélange qui lui ferait profiter de tous les efforts de Maka à ses propres fins, elle se lava les mains puis sortit. Celle-ci tournait en rond dans la pièce principale, vérifiant que le peu des affaires qui leur étaient nécessaires dans ce tout dernier voyage se trouvaient bien dans leurs sacs. Il était dix heures passées, le GPS dans les bracelets de Médusa était maintenant désactivé et elles pouvaient partir. Le bruit de la serrure de la porte d'entrée fermée à double-tour avait quelque chose de définitif, plus jamais elle ne reviendrait ici.

Devoir refaire la route jusqu'au Mexique s'annonçait rude au vu des cernes sous les yeux de Maka mais Médusa ne se gêna pas pour dormir dans la voiture, pendant que celle-ci conduisait. Il faisait encore plus chaud que lors de leur précédent voyage, même avec la climatisation et elles firent une longue pause dans l'après-midi en attendant que le soleil quitta son zénith et que la température baissa. Il leur fallait de toute manière déjeuner afin de reprendre des forces et d'en accumuler assez pour le reste du voyage.

Une fois arrivées en ville dans la soirée, elles se contentèrent d'un sandwich en guise de dîner. Maka aurait voulu directement aller chercher le balai et Médusa dut la convaincre de d'abord se reposer un peu. Au vu de la fatigue mentale accumulée au cours du trajet, il aurait été dangereux de s'envoler immédiatement. Elles mangèrent sur le banc d'un petit parc, dans un silence pesant d'avant la bataille.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, elles se rendirent jusqu'à la cachette souterraine. Là encore, Médusa indiqua à Maka qu'il était inutile de se presser. Elles vérifièrent que le balai était en aussi bon état qu'elles l'avaient précédemment laissé, Maka posa le gros de ses affaires à l'intérieur du repère, ne gardant que le sac en bandoulière contenant la solution qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé et stocké dans un grand flacon de verre.

Elles attendirent que la nuit fut totalement tombée pour qu'il y ai moins de badauds puis ressortirent, prenant garde de ne pas attirer l'attention malgré leur étrange bagage. Après avoir trouvé une impasse, elles se mirent en position de décollage, Médusa enlaçant la taille de Maka pour les faire s'envoler.

Cette nuit d'été avait conservé un peu de la chaleur de la journée et l'absence de vent rendait la pression de l'air désagréable au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'élevaient. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel sans nuages, la lune formait une tâche noire ronde sur cette toile sombre constellée de points lumineux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que leur but ne sembla se rapprocher, grandissant millimètre par millimètre. La montée s'avérait lente et monotone, semblable à la sensation déstabilisante d'apesanteur provoquée par un ascenseur. Son ventre se serrait mais elle ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait juste de l'appréhension ou d'un léger malaise provoqué par le changement d'altitude. L'air n'était plus le même, se refroidissant peu à peu, passant de celui d'une nuit fraîche au vent glacé des hauteurs montagneuses. Médusa avait déjà la chair de poule lorsqu'elle sentit les premiers effets de la folie environnante de la lune.

À ce nouveau changement d'atmosphère, les muscles de Maka se tendirent et Médusa s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à elle, instinctivement. Le balai bascula légèrement, comme alourdi par la puissance qui se dégageait dans l'air, Maka tira le manche vers le haut en grognant sous l'effort. La lune apparaissait bien plus grande qu'elles à présent, elles pouvaient distinguer différentes nuances de noir à sa surface, des spirales et des vaguelettes s'enroulant pour former cette masse surnaturelle.

« Nous sommes trop lentes, est-ce que tu peux essayer d'accorder ta longueur d'âme à la mienne pour voir si cela nous fera voler plus efficacement ? »

Médusa ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en comprenait assez sur la concordance des âmes pour savoir si cela serait vraiment utile mais elle voulait tout autant arriver jusqu'à la lune au plus vite. Aussi, acquiesça-t-elle et se serra davantage contre Maka dans l'idée de rendre la chose plus facile. Son dos était confortablement chaud comparé au froid glacial les enveloppant, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et sentir l'aura de Maka effleurer la sienne. Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les cahots du balai qui tanguait, elle laissa s'enrouler l'énergie de l'âme voisine autour de son corps, lui prêtant de ses forces. Bien qu'elles ne furent pas totalement reliées, Médusa sentit le balai accélérer, son vol maintenant bien plus stable et elle put se détendre. Cela avait été plus facile que la veille, peut-être parce qu'elle savait comment cela se déroulait ou bien parce que Maka en demandait beaucoup moins d'elle cette fois-ci, il s'agissait juste de lui passer un peu de ses forces après tout.

La lune apparaissait maintenant si grande qu'elle englobait tout son environnement, seul un bout de ciel et quelques étoiles apparaissaient aux coins de sa ligne de vision et elle tendit le cou en arrière pour voir à quel distance la terre semblait être. Des nuages se rassemblaient au niveau de la côte ouest des États-Unis, cachant une partie du continent, les spirales blanches se découpaient sur le bleu vif des océans.

Dans l'air raréfié, il devenait difficile de respirer et elle ne savait pas si la concentration de folie pesait davantage sur leur organisme ou au contraire les aidait à résister en influant sur leur esprit pour les pousser plus loin. La question aurait été intéressante à étudier mais cela n'était clairement pas le moment pour.

Enfin, elles furent assez proches pour pouvoir toucher la gigantesque sphère de sang noir. Le visage de Maka avait considérablement pâli dans l'atmosphère malsaine et ses mains tremblaient légèrement sur le balai. Malgré tout, elle continua de s'élever afin de se retrouver au dessus de la masse sombre et de se placer du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers le centre de la sphère pour y verser la solution sur laquelle elle avait tant travaillé.

Médusa agrippa le manche d'une main pour l'aider à le maintenir en place tandis qu'elle sortait le flacon contenant sa formule du sac en bandoulière. Maka en laissa d'abord couler quelques gouttes qui provoquèrent des remous sur la surface solide. Un trou se forma alors que le sang se dé-solidifiait, prenant une texture semblable à de la mélasse. Inclinant davantage le flacon, elle laissa couler le reste en un fin fil liquide à l'intérieur même de la prison de sang. Une vapeur noirâtre commença à s'échapper de la mélasse et au bout de quelques minutes, le trou fut assez grand pour qu'elles puissent y entrer avec le balai. À l'intérieur, le sang était passé à un état mi-liquide mi-gazeux, tandis que la surface gardait son aspect de mélasse, à la fois molle mais assez solide pour contenir le reste. Si la formule de Maka avait été correctement dosée, cela s'étendrait à l'ensemble de la masse entourant la lune.

À peine eurent-elles touché du bout du pied la partie liquide qu'un frisson traversa tout le corps de Médusa jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. L'ampleur de cette vague de folie par rapport a celle ressentie lors du concert de Soul Evans était aussi grande que la différence entre l'océan et un simple lac. Chez elle, cette sensation provoquait une euphorie rare mais il n'en allait pas de même pour Maka qui, à son profil se découpant juste devant elle, tentait de retenir sa nausée. Au moment où elles furent totalement à l'intérieur de la sphère, elle dut clore les paupières un instant pour se remettre.

En dessous d'elles, le croissant de lune souriait à pleine dents, comme toujours. Pour la première fois depuis leur envol, Médusa glissa une main dans sa poche. Elle s'était retenue de le faire jusqu'ici, pour être sûre de parer à une éventuelle suspicion de dernier instant par Maka, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au risque que la capsule tomba lors du vol en balai. De l'électricité statique dansait dans cet environnement de chaos et sur l'épiderme de ses doigts lorsqu'ils touchèrent le bout de plastique. Un petit soupir de satisfaction glissa entre ses lèvres.

Heureusement, la capsule se trouvait toujours là et Médusa s'empressa de l'ouvrir, laissant son contenu couler dans le sang noir tout autour d'elles. Il ne faudrait probablement que quelques minutes à la réaction chimique pour prendre effet et liquéfier entièrement la sphère de sang noir.

Si elle avait de la chance, Maka trouverait peut-être Crona avant mais cela importait peu maintenant que tout était joué. Médusa sentit un sourire grandir sur ses lèvres, qu'elle essaya de retenir, considérant que ce n'était pas de très bon goût de se réjouir à l'avance même dans le cas d'une victoire sûre et certaine. Ses chaînes étaient d'ailleurs encore en place, il lui faudrait les briser lorsque l'attention de Maka serait entièrement détournée.

Elles posèrent le pied au milieu d'un des nombreux cratères de pierre jaunâtre et poudreuse. Ni Asura ni Crona n'étaient visibles à l'horizon, Maka se dirigea vers la bouche de la lune, avec Médusa à sa suite qui observait attentivement les lieux. N'ayant pas participé à la grande bataille sur la lune, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit probable où se trouveraient les deux grands dévoreurs, contrairement à sa compagne qui pouvait de toute manière utiliser sa longueur d'âme pour chercher. Elles marchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, dans une tranquillité qui jurait avec l'atmosphère suintante du trop plein de folie. Le paysage extra-terrestre possédait une beauté froide de monde post-apocalyptique stérile, où ne résidait aucune trace de vie si ce n'était leur présence.

Rien ne pouvait les préparer à ce qu'elles découvrirent au centre d'un immense cratère.

Du haut de la colline rocheuse où elles les aperçurent, elles ne distinguèrent d'abord qu'un amas de vêtements. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une personne allongée sur le sol, peut-être même roulée en boule, d'après la forme. Ce ne fut qu'en s'approchant davantage qu'elles aperçurent des tâches blanches dépasser des habits en vérité trop aplatis pour que la moindre personne fut en train de les porter.

Il s'agissait d'ossements.

Maka s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se précipiter en avant pour mieux voir, traînant maladroitement dans sa course le balai d'une main.

Bien qu'autant sous le choc, Médusa fit par réflexe grésiller la magie entre ses doigts, créant un minuscule éclair qui ondula le long de sa jambe avant de rentrer dans la minuscule serrure d'une des menottes. En même temps, elle s'avança à son tour mais plus lentement, se contentant de marcher.

Deux crânes se trouvaient parmi le tas d'os et de tissus. Une vague de sang noir repoussa un pan de vêtements, laissant apparaître deux âmes sombres. Ils avaient tout deux péris depuis longtemps, enfermés dans cette prison lunaire.

« Comment ? »

L'interrogation tournait en boucle dans la tête de Médusa. Elle n'avait jamais été complètement sûre de la possibilité de la survie de Crona sans la moindre nourriture mais elle savait qu'Asura n'en avait pas besoin, cela ne pouvait pas être l'unique cause de leur mort. Aucunes coupures, brûlures ou lacérations n'avait abîmé leurs vêtements, les os visibles ne laissaient pas apparaître de traces de blessures causés par un combat et aucune âme n'avait été dévorée, ils ne s'étaient donc pas non plus entre-tués. L'hypothèse du suicide semblait tout aussi douteuse, surtout celui d'Asura pour qui la mort était la plus grande crainte. Était-ce le sang noir alors, qui les avaient tués ? La folie environnante avait-elle été insupportable, avait rongé leurs chairs et miné leur espérance de vie ? La sphère de sang de leur prison, similaire à celui coulant dans leurs artères, aurait aspiré leur énergie pour se maintenir en place ?

Avec un petit clic, le premier bracelet s'entrouvrit et le serpent d'énergie magique se glissa jusqu'à l'autre serrure. Tout en continuant d'accumuler des théories, de chercher une réponse, Médusa tourna son regard vers le dos de Maka, complètement immobile devant les deux cadavres, la tête légèrement penchée. Pas un son, pas un cri d'incompréhension ou de désespoir ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle regardait, simplement. Elle regardait le fruit de ses efforts tourner à la ruine, avant même que le plan de Médusa n'ai été exécuté.

Un tremblement traversa le sol, comme si la lune s'apprêtait à basculer. Tout autour, la bulle de sang noir commençait enfin à se disloquer, des premières gouttes couleur d'encre tombèrent en bruine, formant des trous dans la sphère à travers lesquels on pouvait voir en points blancs les étoiles lointaines. Maka ne bougeait toujours pas. Le second bracelet de Médusa se désactiva au moment où le sang noir leur tomba sur la tête et elle se rua pour saisir le bras de Maka, agrippa son poignet en même temps qu'une vague les engloutissaient. Alors seulement, Maka tendit sa main libre vers un des crânes blanc nageant dans cette mer noire, cherchant à atteindre l'impossible. Les âmes étincelèrent avant de se désagréger sous les gouttelettes. Puis elles se firent emporter.

Le sang coula de la lune en torrent, les faisant basculer dans le vide au milieu d'une pluie de folie. Dans la chute, Médusa sentait les muscles de son bras tirer à lui donner l'impression qu'il allait s'arracher mais elle ne lâcha pas celui de Maka, qui elle-même tenait heureusement encore fermement le balai dans sa main. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant, il aurait fallu qu'elle le fit flotter pour arrêter leur descente vers la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas voler sans Médusa mais celle-ci n'avait pas non plus la force de le faire sans elle.

Luttant contre la douleur et l'emprise de la gravité la fouettant avec la rage d'un ouragan, elle attrapa le balai de l'autre main pour se rapprocher davantage de Maka, remonta par à-coups la main agrippée à son poignet le long de son bras puis la pris par la hanche et la ramena contre elle, l'enlaçant pour ne pas risquer de la laisser tomber. Encore une fois, celle-ci ne réagissait pas, ses cheveux battus par le vent cachaient son visage et Médusa avait de toute manière du mal à ouvrir les yeux dans leur position. Elle la mordit, entre le cou et l'épaule.

Ce choc eut le mérite de la faire sursauter, sa main libre s'accrocha par réflexe à la chose la plus proche, qui se trouvait être une des manches de Médusa et quelques secondes plus tard, le balai stoppait sa chute à ce qui semblait être une dizaine de kilomètres du sol. Une pluie de sang noir continuait de tomber, s'écoulant de sous la lune qui réapparaissait progressivement dans le ciel, de grosses gouttes glissant entre les dents blanchâtres de sa bouche difforme. Peut-être était-ce juste la distance mais Médusa avait l'impression de la voir s'élever de plus en plus haut, allégée par la disparition du fléau qui l'encerclait.

Dans son bras, la douleur se propageait jusqu'à ses doigts crispés sur le manche de bois, que Médusa doutait de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Maka s'en rendit compte et elle la lâcha pour se hisser avec difficulté sur le balai de la force de ses deux mains. Elle haletait, le souffle court et les yeux perdus dans le vide, lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin enjambé. Puis elle tira Médusa par le bras pour l'aider à se hisser à son tour dessus. L'espace d'une seconde, Médusa manqua de basculer de l'autre côté mais Maka la retint et elle put se stabiliser en s'appuyant contre elle. Maka se détourna et commença à diriger le balai vers la terre ferme.

« C'est toi qui a modifié ma formule ? »

La question était rhétorique, aussi Médusa ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et Maka n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles eurent touché le sol. Elles avaient atterri dans une étendue désertique, aux touffes d'herbes jaunes et rachitiques. Au loin, quelques arbres et buissons peuplaient le paysage et sur la ligne d'horizon, des montagnes se démarquaient vers l'est où le ciel était un peu plus clair. Médusa avait reconnu la forme de l'Amérique se rapprochant dangereusement au début de leur chute mais elle ne pouvait même pas dire si elles s'étaient retrouvées sur le continent nord ou sud.

L'averse de sang était devenue une fine pluie dont le bruit des gouttes s'entrecoupaient de brèves secondes de silence. Une odeur d'humidité et de folie teintait les alentours, l'insanité s'étant infiltrée dans la terre même. La pluie reviendrait, tout ne s'était pas encore écoulé de la lune et lorsque l'eau s'évaporerait elle emporterait une part de folie avec elle dans le ciel. Bien que Crona et Asura ne furent plus là pour semer le chaos, celui-ci se propagerait tout de même, de manière plus lente et insidieuse. Presque impossible à stopper même, car on ne pouvait tuer ni l'eau ni l'air. Les purifier, oui mais pas sans mal quand le monde entier était contaminé.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Maka et dans son regard tourné vers les hauteurs, Médusa pouvait voir la lumière des étoiles se refléter.

« Qu'est-ce que je pensais arriver à faire, au juste ? »

Elle se laissa tomber à terre, assise dans la boue humide de sang, ses bras entourant ses genoux écartés, les yeux scrutant des galaxies lointaines. Quand son regard s'abaissa, il se dirigea sur les chevilles de Médusa, qui se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'elle ne souffrait plus le poids des fers. Les bracelets ouverts avaient tout naturellement glissés de ses pieds pendant la chute. Elle était entièrement et complètement libre. Elle avait gagné.

« Bravo », se contenta de dire Maka avant de rire encore un peu.

La folie ou le désespoir –peut-être était-ce du pareil au même– semblaient presque l'avoir touchée de plein fouet un instant mais le suivant, son visage reprit une expression naturelle.

Médusa se surprit à la regarder pour observer l'évolution de ses réactions, au lieu de partir immédiatement. Elle n'avait plus de raison de rester là, elle pouvait s'en aller, se devait de le faire même avant que Shibusen, alerté par la destruction de la sphère de sang noir n'envoya des troupes à leur poursuite, avant que Maka ne regagna ses esprits et n'essaya de l'arrêter bien inutilement. Pourtant, à peine avait-elle fait un pas que ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers le profil de Maka, serein dans la défaite.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tentant de se retenir de parler.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Maka la fixa un instant, puis se releva lentement et la prit par la main.

« Avec ce que j'ai commis, Shibusen ne risque pas de me pardonner mes crimes, c'est vrai... Je suppose que je vais devoir être une fugitive, moi aussi. »

Ses doigts étaient toujours aussi chaud, elle la tenait avec une douceur qu'il aurait était facile de briser mais Médusa ne bougea pas.

Comme une idiote, elle avait perdu son occasion de lui échapper. Elle voulait croire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Maka lui demanda de venir avec elle mais si jamais elle posait la question fatidique, si jamais elle lui proposait de l'accompagner, Médusa se rendit compte qu'elle ne trouverait pas la force de dire non. Et malgré tout, au lieu de s'enfuir, elle attendait.

Dans le ciel, la lune riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 


End file.
